As Fúrias de Ártemis
by Darkest Ikarus
Summary: 200 anos após a Saga de Hades, Atena desapareceu, não há mais cavaleiros pra proteger a Terra e Apolo deseja conquistá la. Ártemis, aliada de Atena, convoca suas 3 Últimas Guerreiras para impedí lo. Concluída.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Saint Seiya ou seus personagens não são propriedade minha. Mas as Fúrias e os Trojans são. Gostou dos personagens e gostaria de usá-los em suas próprias fics? Peçam-me permissão que eu deixo, mas por favor, pessão ok?_

**Capítulo 1 - A cortina de uma nova Batalha...**

Ártemis, deusa da lua e da Natureza reencarnou na Terra. Durante 15 anos ela esteve em sua Floresta Sagrada, protegendo seus habitantes. Floresta concedida a ela por Atena, sua irmã. Hoje a Floresta receberá a visita de um terceiro irmão. Um brilho ilumina a noite. Apolo surge diante de Ártemis.

APOLO: Saudações irmã!

ÁRTEMIS: Apolo? Não me visita a eras... Creio que essa visita não seja social.

APOLO: Tem razão. Diga-me Ártemis... Oq aconteceu a Atena?

ÁRTEMIS: Atena? Eu não sei. 15 anos atrás ela devia ter reencarnado, mas não o fez. De qualquer forma a Terra está segura.

APOLO: Está dizendo que Atena abandonou a Terra?

ÁRTEMIS: Não seja tolo irmão. Atena ama esse mundo mais do que tudo. Sua ausência deve ter alguma explicação. Agora me diga: O que veio fazer aqui? Não está preocupado com Atena.

APOLO: Tem razão... Estou aqui para convidá-la a se unir a mim.

ÁRTEMIS: Unir? O que quer dizer?

APOLO: Eu pretendo tomar essa Terra e quero você a meu lado!

ÁRTEMIS: Você ficou louco? A Terra pertence a nossa irmã Atena. Foi dada a ela por Zeus. Ele nunca permitiria isso! E Eu nunca trairia minha irmã.

APOLO: Não seja tola. Você sabe muito bem que somos muito mais dignos de governar a Terra que Atena! Una-se a mim! Zeus e seus celestiais não serão páreo para nós 2 juntos!

ÁRTEMIS: Fingirei que não ouvi essa loucura! Parta imediatamente Apolo! E não se atreva a fazer o que trama ou eu o enfrentarei!

APOLO: Não me faça rir! Acha mesmo que suas pobres "Fúrias" podem fazer frente a mim e meus "Trojans"?

ÁRTEMIS: Você subestima o poder de minhas Fúrias irmão. Isso não é sábio.

APOLO: Devo considerar isso um ato de guerra? Pois bem irmã. Eu a encontrarei no campo de batalha. Hahahahaha!

Apolo desaparece. Uma ninfa da floresta de Ártemis que ouvia tudo se aproxima.

CALISTO: Senhora... O que faremos? Pretende mesmo enfrentar seu irmão?

ÁRTEMIS: Quantas Fúrias nos restam Calisto?

CALISTO: Apenas 3 senhora.

ÁRTEMIS: Então Parta. Procure-as e traga-as aqui imediatamente.

CALISTO: Como desejar minha senhora.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Saint Seiya ou seus personagens não são propriedade minha. Mas as Fúrias e os Trojans são. Gostou dos personagens e gostaria de usá-los em suas próprias fics? Peçam-me permissão que eu deixo, mas por favor, peçam-me ok?_

**Capítulo 2 - As Chamas da Justiça!**

**Nova York - 2:00 da manhã.**

Em um bairro barra pesada da cidade, uma jovem de 18 anos, cabelos ruivos e jaqueta de couro corre pelas ruas em sua moto buscando emoção. Seu nome é Elizabeth Masters, apelidada de Liz. Liz nunca foi atraída pela vida de patricinha comportada que seu pai desejava para ela. Com muito esforço convenceu o pai a pagar pelas aulas de Artes Marciais e depois de alguns anos, conheceu um mestre de Karate que a treinou pra "cumprir um destino terrível". Ela dirige até um bar da pesada, point de Motoqueiros e gangsters. Logo que estaciona a moto, chama a atenção de todos. Ela vai até o balcão e se senta.

LIZ: Ei Barman! Me da uma cerveja!  
BARMAN: Aqui não é o jardim de infância Boneca! Pq não vai com seu brinquedinho pra outro lugar?  
ZACK: Qualé Gus! Se a Gatinha quer uma bebida

Ele Coloca o braço em volta do ombro de Liz.

ZACK: Pode servir. Por minha conta... O que me diz gatinha? Eu te faço um favor, você me faz outro?  
LIZ: Se quiser pagar minha bebida, pode pagar.

Liz Remove o braço de Gus de seu ombro.

LIZ: Mas eu não estou interessada em lixo.

ZACK: Lixo? Acho que você não sabe quem eu sou gracinha... Sou Mad Zack. Sou o Líder da gangue Skull-Cross a mais barra pesada da cidade. E o que eu quero, eu consigo. Entendeu?  
LIZ: Entendi. Entendi que você é burro ou surdo. Porque eu não estou interessada em lixo. Então, Zack da Skull-Cross, deixe eu me apresentar. Sou Liz de Ifreet!

Liz da uma cotovelada em Zack e depois da um chute em sua cara que o faz voar sobre uma mesa de motoqueiros. Agora os motoqueiros e o resto da gangue se preparam para atacá-la.

LIZ: Quem vai ser o primeiro? Ou preferem atacar todos juntos? Pra mim não faz diferença!  
GANGSTER: Sua vaca! Vai se arrepender! Vamos pegá-la!

Os pilantras atacam e são rechaçados pelos golpes de Liz, um após o outro. Um motoqueiro que tentava acertá-la com uma faca pelas costas, é jogado no chão com um golpe de Judô. Liz salta sobre uma mesa tomando impulso pra aplicar um chute na cara de 2 vagabundos. Outro, com um bastão de beisebol tenta acertar Liz, mas o Bastão é esmigalhado quando acerta o braço da jovem.

LIZ: Sua mãe não te deu educação idiota?

GANGSTER: Maldita! Você é um demônio por acaso?  
LIZ: Não! Eu sou seu pior pesadelo!

O vagabundo é arremessado pra fora da espelunca com um soco. O barman escondido atrás do balcão se arrisca a olhar por cima dele, mas logo volta a se esconder para se proteger dos motoqueiros enormes que voam em sua direção e arrebentam a prateleira de bebidas.

LIZ: Feios e Burros! Do jeito que eu gosto! --Segurando o vagabundo surrado pela gola da camisa-- Boa noite! --Da um soco nele e ele atravessa a parede do bar--  
ZACK: Sua vaca! Com quem pensa que está lidando? --saca um revólver-- Morre cadela! –Dispara--  
LIZ: --Em super velocidade segura todas as balas-- Idiota! --Da um chute na cara de Zack que cai no meio da rua-- Vocês são burros demais pra notar que não podem comigo? Deixa eu te provar que você está fora da minha alçada!

Os punhos de Liz se inflamam. O Cosmo dela explode. Todos começam a correr. Zack Fica paralizado pela visão. Liz dispara uma bola de fogo com as mãos que atinge as motos estacionadas na frente do bar e as explode.

ZACK: Minha moto! Desgraçada! Eu vou...  
LIZ: --Cutuca o ombro de Zack-- Me chamou de que? --Nocauteia o gangster com um soco-- Puro lixo... --Entra no bar e joga um dinheiro sobre o balcão-- Ei Barman! Ta aqui a grana da bebida e dos prejuízos.

Liz anda até sua moto e quando estava prestes a ligá-la, ela sente uma presença no beco próximo ao boteco. Ela entra e vê Calisto.

LIZ: Uma Ninfa? O que você quer comigo?  
CALISTO: Saudações Liz de Ifreet, Fúria de Ártemis. Minha senhora deseja lhe ver.  
LIZ: Ártemis quer me ver? Espero que seja interessante. Estou cansada de surrar vagabundos.  
CALISTO: É assim que usa o poder sagrado que recebeu de minha senhora?  
LIZ: Isso foi só um exercício. --Diz sorrindo-- O que a Ártemis quer?  
CALISTO: Todas as Fúrias estão convocadas para a Batalha contra Apolo.  
LIZ: Apolo? Ele não é irmão da Ártemis?  
CALISTO: Apolo trama contra a Terra e Ártemis deseja impedí-lo. Por favor, Liz. Precisamos de ajuda.  
LIZ: Ta legal. Eu vou. Talvez assim, eu encontre um desafio.  
CALISTO: Obrigada...


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Saint Seiya ou seus personagens não são propriedade minha. Mas as Fúrias e os Trojans são. Gostou dos personagens e gostaria de usá-los em suas próprias fics? Peçam-me permissão que eu deixo, mas por favor, peçam-me ok?_

**Capítulo 3 - Os ventos da esperança!**

**Japão - 5:35 da Tarde**

Uma menina de 16 anos sobe uma escadaria que leva até um templo. Ela veste um uniforme escolar e parece frágil. No topo a escadaria, diante do templo ela para, fecha os olhos e sente a aproximação de inimigos.

SUZU: Sei que você está aí! Apareça! HATTORI HANZO VI!

De repente, várias flechas e Kunais voam em direção a jovem. Mas tudo que atingem são suas roupas. A jovem já se encontra sobre o telhado do templo trajando um uniforme Ninja. Vários Ninjas saem das árvores e saltam sobre o telhado, cercando-a.

SUZU: Isso é tudo que tem vovô? Eles não são nada pra mim!

Os ninjas atacam com um arsenal de armas mortais que a jovem evita facilmente. Ela abate os ninjas um a um e a medida que eles caem no chão, eles se transformam em amuletos e queimam. Um dos Ninjas tenta acertar Suzu com uma espada, mas ela a segura comas as mãos nuas e da um chute no inimigo. Outro arremessa Shurikens que são barradas por uma ventania forte criada pelo cosmo da Jovem. Em seguida, o Ninja é abatido. Correntes voam na direção de Suzu, mas são todas arrebatadas pelo Furacão que contorna o corpo dela. Rapidamente ela desfaz o furacão e abate os Ninjas restantes. Um outro salta por trás dela tentando acertá-la mas ela se esquiva. Quando Suzu olha, é um Ninja usando uma Máscara Tengu.

SUZU: Vovô... Seus truques não funcionam comigo! Se quiser me derrotar, lute pessoalmente!  
HANZO: Não seja prepotente garota. Arrogância pode te matar.  
SUZU: Vou te provar minha verdadeira força vovô! Prepare-se!

SUZU: Ataca Hanzo, com ferocidade impressionante, mas o Velho ninja apenas se bloqueia, aplicando golpes em pontos de pressão durante as aberturas de defesa de Suzu.

SUZU: Maldito! Não brinque comigo! --Dispara um furacão com as mãos--  
HANZO: --Se esquiva-- Não desperdice sua energia à toa Suzu. Pensei que já tivesse te ensinado isso!  
SUZU: Cale-se!

Diversos furacões voam em direção a Hanzo, mas ele evita facilmente. A única a sofrer com os golpes é a floresta.

SUZU: Velho miserável! Os golpes dele doem demais!

HANZO: Mais uma lição pra você garotinha! Saiba aproveitar as falhas do seu inimigo para atacá-lo com golpes eficazes e esforço mínimo! Esse é o modo do ninja!

Hanzo cai de pé no chão após se desviar do último furacão de Suzu. Mas ao olhar para o telhado, ela não está mais lá. Não se encontra em lugar nenhum.

HANZO: Sumiu! Está tentando ocultar sua presença... Pelo menos está dando ouvidos aos meus conselhos.  
SUZU: Te peguei idiota! --Da um golpe nas costas de Hanzo-- Está ficando velho demais. Eu venci! Mas o que..? Eu acertei um toco de árvore? Onde ele está?  
HANZO: Estou aqui! --Surge nas costas de Suzu e aplica uma série de golpes em seus pontos de pressão deixando-a paralisada-- Como eu disse: Arrogância será sua ruína. Posso estar velho, mas sou muito mais experiente do que você.  
SUZU: Maldito! Você não... Me ensinou tudo! Usou truques desconhecidos contra mim!  
HANZO: Eu lhe ensinei tudo que você sabe. E mesmo que não tivesse ensinado, truques não vencem batalhas. O Cosmo sim! Queime seu cosmo mais do que seu inimigo e será capaz de derrotá-lo não importa que truques ou golpes ele use! Esse foi o fim da lição de hj. Vamos entrar. --remove a máscara-- Nosso hóspede nos seguirá em seguida. --Da um golpe no peito de Suzu e a liberta da paralisia--  
SUZU: Hóspede?  
HANZO: Você não notou? Esteve escondido na floresta o tempo inteiro observando nossa luta. Mas não se preocupe. É muito difícil mesmo para mim, detectar a presença de uma Ninfa escondida na Floresta.

Os 2 entram no templo e a Ninfa os segue. Os 2 se ajoelham na grande Sala e começam a tomar chá.

LARA: Hanzo-Sama trago notícias de Ártemis. Ela convoca Suzu a Fúria de Sylphid a Batalha contra Apolo.  
HANZO: Apolo?  
LARA: O Deus-sol planeja atacar a Terra.  
SUZU: A Terra é problema de Atena. Porque não deixa que ela e seus cavaleiros resolvam?  
HANZO: Atena misteriosamente, não reencarnou quando devia 15 anos atrás. Por isso eu vim treinando você todos esses anos Suzu. Você deve cumprir seu destino e lutar pela Terra.  
SUZU: Eu irei então. Eu provarei meu valor como uma Fúria de Ártemis agora!


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4 - As luzes da vida!**

**Índia - 10:20 da manhã**

Num vilarejo pobre da Índia, encontraremos a 3a Fúria. Zashi de Gnome. Ela morou nessa vila todos os seus 15 anos cuidando dos moradores e tratando suas doenças. A jovem Lemuriana de cabelos loiros medita em sua cabana quando é acordada por Ihma, uma menina que segue Zashi por todos os lados.

IHMA: Zashi! Acorde! Já é manhã! Você prometeu brincar comigo!  
ZASHI: Ihma. Espere um pouco! Preciso levar o remédio para sua mãe. Ela já está melhor?  
IHMA: Claro! Você sempre cuida dela com seus poderes e remédios.  
ZASHI: --Faz um gesto com a mão e o frasco de remédio levita até ela-- Tome. Leve isso pra ela.  
IHMA: Obrigada Zashi! Depois eu volto pra brincarmos! Você prometeu!  
ZASHI: Tudo bem!... Em minhas meditações senti um cosmo estranho. Um cosmo, perigoso.  
HOMEM: Zashi! Depressa! Abu se machucou na lavoura! Acho que foi uma cobra!

Zashi corre até a lavoura, se ajoelha perto do homem ferido e eleva levemente seu cosmo. A ferida se fecha e o veneno é eliminado rapidamente do corpo do homem.

ZASHI: Já está melhor agora. Pode voltar a trabalhar.  
ABU: Obrigado Zashi!

O vilarejo sobrevive da plantação e do rio que passa perto. O Rio foi represado no alto de uma colina no fim da floresta para melhorar a plantação. Uma represa rústica, feita de pedra e madeira, erguida pelos próprios aldeões que serviu a aldeia por anos. Mas agora ela parece ceder pouco a pouco. Zashi e os aldeões nem parecem cientes disso e apenas caminham pela aldeia tranqüilos.

HOMEM: Zashi! Minha mulher mandou agradecer pelo remédio! Ela já está bem melhor!  
ZASHI: Fico feliz em saber! Se precisar de mais me avise!

De repente a Terra começa a tremer. Um barulho ensurdecedor de litros de água correndo pela floresta é ouvido. Os aldeões logo vêem uma imensa parede de água vindo em sua direção. Todos fogem, menos Zashi que permanece parada queimando seu cosmo.

IHMA: Zashi! Corra!  
HOMEM: Ela vai morrer!  
ZASHI: Queime meu cosmo! Detenha essa força da Natureza!

Logo Zashi eleva seu cosmo e barra a água com sua telecinése. Atônitos, os Aldeões vêem Zashi utilizar todo seu poder para deter a água, empurrá-la de volta e reparar a represa com seus poderes Telecinéticos.

HOMEM: Minha nossa! Vejam isso! Zashi é uma deusa!  
MULHER: Ela nos salvou! Estamos salvos!  
ZASHI: Isso deve dar. Pode sair da floresta agora irmã Ninfa. Eu já cuidei do problema. Só espero que não tenha sido responsável por isso.

Uma ninfa da água sai de dentro da floresta.

MIRNA: Não fui. Eu poderia deter a água realmente, mas queria averiguar se era realmente a pessoa que procuro. Perdoe-me.  
ZASHI: Tudo bem. Se você está aqui, deve ser importante. Diga-me: O que Milady Ártemis deseja de mim?  
MIRNA: Ártemis a convoca para a batalha contra seu irmão Apolo, Zashi de Gnome, Fúria de Ártemis.  
ZASHI: Apolo? Mas pq Ártemis lutaria contra Apolo?  
MIRNA: O deus-sol deseja tomar a Terra de Atena. Mas nem Atena nem seus Cavaleiros de Ouro reencarnaram por algum estranho motivo. Somos tudo que resta em defesa da Terra.  
ZASHI: Compreendo. Embora exista algum Cavaleiro de Prata e Bronze espalhados pelo mundo, seria preciso os Cavaleiros de Ouro pra derrotar os Trojans de Apolo. Eu ajudarei irmã Ninfa. Somos aliadas de Atena e temos o dever de ajudá-la. Seja qual for o motivo do desaparecimento de Atena, nós guardaremos a Terra até que ela retorne.

**No dia Seguinte:**

Zashi se prepara para a viagem. Os habitantes se despedem dela.

ZASHI: Não se preocupem. Eu voltarei em breve.  
IHMA: Zashi! Você não vai nos abandonar vai?  
ZASHI: Já disse que não. Não se preocupe. Eu voltarei logo para o vilarejo! Aí poderemos brincar ok?  
IHMA: Ok...  
MIRNA: Devemos nos apressar Zashi. O tempo urge. Devemos ir a Grécia o mais rápido o possível.  
ZASHI: Já estou pronta irmã Ninfa. Podemos ir. Adeus! Não se preocupem. Eu voltarei logo!

As duas partem do vilarejo em direção a Grécia. Enquanto isso, Apolo também começa a mobilizar suas tropas. Seus poderosos guerreiros se reúnem no desolado Santuário de Atena, onde os últimos Cavaleiros da deusa da Sabedoria acabaram de serem massacrados pelos Trojans de Apolo! O deus-sol sorri...

Continua em breve...


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: Saint Seiya ou seus personagens não são propriedade minha. Mas as Fúrias e os Trojans são. Gostou dos personagens e gostaria de usá-los em suas próprias fics? Peçam-me permissão que eu deixo, mas por favor, pessão ok?_

**Capítulo 5 - Surgem os Trojans de Apolo!**

Santuário de Atena. Um lugar desolado. Algumas horas atrás era um lugar cheio de vida, onde vários cavaleiros de Bronze e Prata eram treinados para servir a deusa da Sabedoria. Agora não resta mais nada. Pois as Estrelas de Apolo chegaram. Uma guerra como nunca havia sido vista no santuário há 2 séculos aconteceu e os defensores de Atena não mais existem. Ainda há alguns cavaleiros lutando bravamente, mas em vão.

ASTRA: Miserável! Não sei quem é você ou quais são seus propósitos! Mas você pagará por cada Cavaleiro de Atena morto aqui! Eu, o Cavaleiro de Prata, Astra de Coroa Austral o matarei!

O inimigo permanecia imponente diante dele. Armadura púrpura, com detalhes em dourado, que percorriam o corpo coberto de faixas por baixo da armadura. Era um jovem japonês de olhar assassino que sozinho, derrubara vários cavaleiros de Atena com um único golpe. Astra jamais havia conhecido o medo até este momento.

GAIRA: Eu sou Gaira de Acamar, a Estrela da Glória. Esse santuário agora pertence a Apolo e ele não quer vocês inúteis Cavaleiros de Atena aqui! Matarei a todos por ordem de meu senhor Apolo!  
ASTRA: Apolo? Miserável! Vingarei os cavaleiros mortos! _**AUSTRAL BLAST!**_  
GAIRA: --Eleva seu cosmo-- Isso é tudo que pode fazer? Patético. Esse gelinho nem me fará cócegas.  
ASTRA: Não é possível! Esse foi o meu golpe mais forte!  
GAIRA: Pois pra mim não passa de brincadeira de criança! --Da um soco que atravessa o peito de Astra--  
ASTRA: Maldito... Sej...

Astra cai morto no chão.

**-Casa de Touro-**

Três cavaleiros corriam pela abandonada casa de Touro. Seu perseguidor era um homem chinês, com um longo cabelo que pendia em uma trança. Sua armadura era negra com detalhes púrpura.**  
**  
JADE: Quem são esses inimigos? Estão matando todos os Cavaleiros. Não temos chance contra eles! Somos apenas Cavaleiros de bronze mestre!  
DARIO: Acalme-se Jade de Cassiopéia! Enquanto Dario de Sextante tiver vida ele lutará!  
AJAX: Eu Ájax de Raposa lutarei ao seu lado pra sempre mestre!  
JETIX: Tudo que vocês farão é morrer pelas mãos de Jétix de Procyon, a estrela da Agonia!  
DARIO: Pra trás monstro! Dê mais um passo e eu o matarei!  
JETIX: Cavaleiro de Prata? Bah! Que lixo! Inúteis como vocês nem deveriam ser dignos de sujar nossas "Sparks" com seu sangue covarde!  
JADE: Mostraremos quem é covarde seu maldito!  
DARIO: Não! Espere!

Jade a amazona de bronze, cai morta no chão com um único golpe! Jetix se aproxima lentamente dos outros 2 e ataca!

AJAX: Não! Solte-me! AAAAAAAAARGH!  
JETIX: Oh sinto muito! Esse era seu pulmão! --Diz sarcasticamente--  
DARIO: Maldito!

JETIX: Ora não foi minha culpa! Não sabia que ele quebrava tão fácil!  
DARIO: Vingarei meus discípulos! Morra!

Um raio atravessa o corpo do cavaleiro de Prata, matando-o instantaneamente.

**-Salão do Grande Mestre-**

No salão do Grande mestre, diversos cavaleiros de Bronze e prata foram barrados por uma única garota. Sua "Spark" cristalina resistia facilmente aos mais poderosos golpes dos cavaleiros, e com uma serenidade quase divina, seu sopro os condenava a eternidade em blocos de gelo.

GM: Cavaleiros! Vamos retirar aqueles invasores de dentro do Salão de Atena pessoalmente! Mesmo que custe nossas vidas, vamos expulsar esses demônios de nosso Santuário!  
ERIK: Por Atena! Erik de Hércules derrotará esses invasores!  
LORNA: Cavaleiros sem educação... Não sabem respeitar a presença de um deus? Lorna de Polaris, a Estrela da Serenidade não perdoará essa afronta... Serão congelados até os ossos por seu pecado...

Um vento frio preenche a sala congelando os Cavaleiros de Atena. Alguns poucos sobrevivem.

GM: Erik de Hércules, Sara de Lebre, Zand de Compasso... Todos mortos!  
ORIS: Nem todos GM! Oris de Apus ainda está de pé! _**PARADISE BREEZE!**_  
LORNA: Seus ataques não passam mesmo disso... Uma leve Brisa... --reflete a Ventania de volta pra Oris e ele se choca contra as paredes--  
GM: Como pode ser tão poderosa? É impossível! Somos os Cavaleiros de Atena!  
LORNA: Não importa quem sejam... Para os Trojans de Apolo, são meras criancinhas...

O resto dos cavaleiros vivos são transformados em estátuas de gelo.

APOLO: Esses foram os últimos?  
LORNA: Acredito que sim milorde. Mas se houverem mais, os Outros Trojans eliminarão rapidamente. Os únicos Cavaleiros que poderiam fazer frente a nós são os Cavaleiros de Ouro e eles não existem...  
APOLO: Ótimo! Quando acabarem, reúna todas os Trojans!  
LORNA: Seu desejo é uma ordem...

**-Santuário inferior-**

Dois Trojans estão cercados por Cavaleiros que lutam ferozmente, apesar de exaustos e feridos. O dois Trojans facilmente detém os poderosos cavaleiros. Um era imenso e o outro de estatura normal. Ambos trajavam sparks azuis.**  
**  
OTIG: Sou Otig de Bellatrix, a Estrela da Ira! Morram Cavaleiros inúteis!  
CAVALEIROS: AAAAAAAAAAAAARGH...

Uma onda explosiva se ergue do chão matando os Cavaleiros.

KARN: Por Apolo... Todos os Cavaleiros de Atena são patéticos assim?  
OTIG: Não importa Karn de Denebola, a Estrela da brutalidade! O que importa é matar todos eles até não sobrar mais ninguém!  
KARN: Tem razão! --Joga o corpo de um cavaleiro no chão-- Vamos caçar mais!

Os guerreiros de Apolo seguem percorrendo todo o Santuário matando um a um os Cavaleiros!


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: Saint Seiya ou seus personagens não são propriedade minha. Mas as Fúrias e os Trojans são. Gostou dos personagens e gostaria de usá-los em suas próprias fics? Peçam-me permissão que eu deixo, mas por favor, pessão ok?_

**Capítulo 6 - As poderosas Aljavas de Ártemis!**

As 3 Ninfas chegam ao Santuário de Ártemis na Floresta Sagrada. Ártemis logo as recebe.

ÁRTEMIS: Ninfas, vocês encontraram as Fúrias?  
CALISTO: Sim, Minha Senhora! Elas estão aqui. Liz, Suzu e Zashi. As Fúrias restantes.  
ÁRTEMIS: Estou feliz em vê-las minhas Fúrias.  
LIZ: Corta o papo furado Ártemis! Diga-nos porque nos trouxe aqui! É verdade que teremos de enfrentar Apolo?  
ZASHI: Irmã Demonstre mais respeito à Milady Ártemis por favor.  
LIZ: Cala a boca. Eu faço o que eu quero ouviu bem?  
SUZU: Você é só uma menininha rebelde. Não acredito que terei de me aliar a você. Não possui orgulho de uma Fúria!  
LIZ: Qualé? Ta me tirando? Se quiser eu te mostro do que é feito meu orgulho!  
ÁRTEMIS: Fúrias! Controlem-se! Não Estamos aqui para lutar contra nós mesmas! E respondendo a sua pergunta Liz de Ifreet, sim. Nós teremos de Lutar com meu irmão. E os servos de meu irmão são muito poderosos.  
SUZU: Eu sozinha posso derrotar qualquer um. Mas se as outras quiserem vir, podem vir.  
ZASHI: Irmã, não se engane. Os Trojans de Apolo são muito poderosos. Precisaremos unir nossas forças pra vencer.  
LIZ: Ouço mais a respeito dessa força deles do que vejo do que eles são capazes. Não acredito que sejam tão fortes assim!  
ÁRTEMIS: Pois veja bem então Liz de Ifreet.

Ártemis mostra uma fonte de água na qual imagens surgem. O Santuário de Atena sendo atacado por 5 Guerreiros poderosos. Apolo sentado no trono de Atena. Os cavaleiros dizimados pela força das Estrelas.

ÁRTEMIS: Eles chegaram há 2 horas ao santuário e já o dominaram. Quase todos os cavaleiros foram exterminados. Alguns poucos conseguiram fugir.  
ZASHI: Pela lua! Que terrível!  
SUZU: Nunca pensei que veria o Santuário de Atena nesse estado...  
LIZ: Eles fizeram isso com os todos esses Cavaleiros? E você espera que só nós 3 sejamos capazes de vencer todos eles? Você bebeu?  
SUZU: Como nós vamos lutar? Onde estão nossas Aljavas?  
ÁRTEMIS: Estão aqui.

Ártemis faz um gesto e da Terra Sai uma armadura de Cristal. Com outro gesto, uma armadura em forma de Anjo aparece envolta por cipós de uma Árvore. E com um terceiro gesto, uma rocha se parte e exibe uma armadura em forma de um Demônio.

LIZ: Essas são as Aljavas? Mas estão em péssimo estado! Como vamos lutar com essas velharias?  
ÁRTEMIS: As Aljavas foram muito danificadas com o passar dos tempos. Precisamos encontrar alguém que as conserte.  
ZASHI: Existe alguém capaz de consertá-las Milady?  
ÁRTEMIS: Sim. Há um homem em um lugar longínquo chamado Jamiel, que possui o dom de consertar as vestimentas sagradas. Seus descendentes consertam as armaduras de Cavaleiros de Atena a Séculos.  
SUZU: Então, nós devemos procurar esse homem?  
ZASHI: Esse homem..? Milady. Está falando do Lendário Cavaleiro de Áries? Ele ainda vive?  
ÁRTEMIS: Sim. Ele está vivo a mais de 200 anos. É o único Cavaleiro de Ouro vivo.  
LIZ: Peraí! Eu pensei que não existissem mais Cavaleiros de Ouro! Como que esse cara não foi lutar com Apolo ainda?  
ÁRTEMIS: Você não ouviu Liz? Eu disse que ele tem mais de 200 anos de vida. Seu poder que já foi enorme, agora não passa de uma sombra do que foi no passado.  
SUZU: E como faremos uma viagem tão longa assim? Acabamos de chegar. Uma viagem dessas levaria dias. Apolo já terá conquistado a Terra até voltarmos.  
ÁRTEMIS: Felizmente Zashi está aqui.  
LIZ: Ela? O que ela tem de tão especial?  
ÁRTEMIS: Zashi é uma lemuriana. Eles possuem incríveis dons psíquicos. Zashi poderá levá-las a Jamiel em questão de segundos.  
ZASHI: Milady! Agradeço de coração a confiança que possui em mim, mas eu ainda sou inexperiente! Nunca me teleportei a uma distância dessas. Quanto mais levando 2 companheiras comigo!  
ÁRTEMIS: Zashi... Você é a fúria de Gnome. O guardião da terra que gera os mais belos cristais. Você possui o poder dos Cristais que intensificam a luz e iluminam as trevas. Nesse momento de Trevas, cabe a você a missão de dispersá-las. Eu confio em sua capacidade.  
LIZ: Você enlouqueceu? Essa garota já disse que não é capaz! Vamos acabar em marte ou algo assim!  
SUZU: Se estiver com medo não precisa vir...  
LIZ: Medo? Ora sua...

ZASHI: Milady. Responderei a sua confiança em mim e levarei minhas irmãs até Jamiel em segurança!  
ÁRTEMIS: Tenho certeza de que sim Zashi. Liz de Ifreet. Tome sua Aljava. Você é Ifreet, a guardiã do Fogo. O fogo sagrado que leva justiça aos fracos. Suzu de Sylphid, você é a Guardiã dos Ventos. O Vento que trás esperança aos desesperados. Partam minhas bravas Fúrias. O Destino do mundo depende de vocês!

Guardando suas Aljavas em suas urnas, as 3 se reúnem e se preparam pra partida. Zashi queima seu cosmo. As outras ficam um pouco impressionadas com a intensidade do cosmo daquela menina aparentemente inofensiva.

LIZ: (Putz... Não é que a fulaninha tem um baita cosmo?)  
SUZU: (Ela aparenta ser pacata, mas seu cosmo é poderoso... E ao mesmo tempo calmo como uma brisa... Ela é estranha.)  
ZASHI: Queime cosmo... Transforme-nos em luz e leve-nos aos confins da Terra onde a esperança do mundo se encontra. O Artesão de Armaduras!

Um brilho intenso ilumina a Floresta de Ártemis e as 3 Fúrias desaparecem. Elas ressurgem perto de um vilarejo do Tibet.

LIZ: Ai.. Que viagem... Acho que vou... BLEARGH!  
SUZU: Cuidado! Não vomite em mim idiota!  
ZASHI: Perdão Irmã...  
LIZ: Nunca mais eu faço isso... Perdi todo meu almoço graças a você!  
SUZU: Parem de reclamar! Precisamos encontrar o tal que conserta armaduras!

LIZ: Ah claro... Isso vai ser fácil...

Continua em breve...


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7 - O Artesão de Armaduras!**

As 3 Fúrias rodaram por todo o vilarejo e depois de subornar praticamente todos os moradores, conseguem alguma informação sobre o local que procuram.

LIZ: Não acredito! Agora temos de subir montanhas? Isso é o cúmulo! Zashi! Vê se pode levar a gente pro topo com seu teleporte.  
SUZU: Você não disse que nunca mais faria isso?  
LIZ: Eu não tenho muita escolha né minha filha? Eu to cansada, fedendo, e morrendo de vontade sair desse pardieiro. Sem contar que me sentiria mais segura se essas tranqueiras estivessem consertadas. Apolo já deve saber que estamos aqui e pode mandar um ataque.  
ZASHI: Sinto muito, mas um cosmo poderoso cerca a montanha. Não me deixa teletransportar.  
LIZ: Era só o que me faltava... Ok vamos lá...

As 3 começam a andar. O caminho é longo e ninguém da uma palavra. Zashi pensa em dizer alguma coisa, mas logo se lembra de como as companheiras são rudes. Por timidez ou medo de ser repreendida, ela desiste de tentar animá-las. Subindo pela montanha, elas param em um córrego para beber água.

SUZU: Montanha desgraçada... Não agüento mais!  
ZASHI: (O homem que conserta armaduras... Será que é verdade? Será que ele é... como eu?)  
LIZ: Zashi! Vamos seguir em frente! Não temos tempo a perder!  
ZASHI: Hmm? Oh sim. Claro.  
SUZU: Está tudo bem com você Zashi?  
ZASHI: Oh sim. Estou bem... Não se preocupe...

A viagem continua por mais algumas horas até que elas finalmente parecem se aproximar do topo. Uma névoa cobre o caminho então elas não conseguem enxergar direito oq há em frente. Liz que ia à frente começa a sentir alguns esbarrões em seu pé.

LIZ: Hei se está com pressa passa logo na frente! Não precisa me chutar!  
SUZU: Do que está falando?  
LIZ: Você ta me chutando! Da pra parar?  
ZASHI: Liz. Não foi ela! Veja!  
LIZ: Mas que diabos é isso? Uma mão tentando me agarrar! --Se livra da mão--  
SUZU: Milhares delas. Saindo da terra! Esqueletos?  
ZASHI: Esse lugar é assustador!  
MORTOS: Intrusas! Saiam desse lugar! Vocês não pertencem a esse lugar!  
LIZ: E quem diabos são vocês?  
MORTOS: Cavaleiros mortos!!

SUZU: Disse... Cavaleiros mortos?  
MORTOS: Todos nós viemos aqui com o intuito de consertar nossas armaduras. Mas essa montanha não recebe bem os visitantes! Quem morre aqui é condenado a impedir a passagem dos vivos. Agora unam-se a nós pra sempre!  
LIZ: Mas nem a pau! Se quiser me matar então segura essa, cretino! _**FINISH BUSTER!**_

Uma bola de fogo explode o paredão de mortos a frente delas. Mas um grupo se ergue por trás e ataca.

ZASHI: _**STAR CRYSTAL INVOKE!**_

Diversos fragmentos de cristal luminosos circulam o corpo de Zashi em uma forma elíptica, despedaçando qualquer inimigo que se aproxime.

ZASHI: Não ataquem mais! Nada pode entrar no raio de ação de minha técnica!

Suzu é cercada pelos inimigos e logo queima seu cosmo. Um vento poderoso dispersa a neblina e ela evoca seu ataque!

SUZU: _**SEMPUU RETSU ZAN!**_

Mas os ataques parecem ser ineficazes. Os mortos voltam se recompor e reiniciam o ataque!

ZASHI: O mundo está em perigo e precisamos de nossas Aljavas! Não permitirei que nos impeça! _**STAR CRYSTAL EXPLOSION!**_

Reunindo todos os cristais que cercavam seu corpo, Zashi ergue o braço e cria um só cristal que brilha como se ela segurasse o próprio Sol! Ela dispara essa esfera de energia que causa múltiplas explosões nos adversários, mas em vão!

SUZU: Droga! Eles não desistem! Assim vamos ficar aqui pro resto da vida!  
MORTOS: Exatamente! Morra e una-se a nós! É seu destino inevitável!  
LIZ: vamos atacar todas juntas! Vamos destruir todo esse vale se precisar mas vamos atacar! _**FINISH BUSTER!**_

SUZU: _**SEMPUU RETSU ZAN!**_  
ZASHI: _**STARCRYSTAL EXPLOSION!**_

O cosmo unido das 3 destrói por completo os inimigos e dispersa a neblina. Agora elas podem ver o caminho a frente. Uma ponte em péssimo estado. Que leva a um castelo na beira de um penhasco.

SUZU: Essa ponte parece que vai cair só de olhar pra ela! Isso é brincadeira?  
ZASHI: Não se preocupe irmã! Eu posso nos levar até o outro lado com minha telecinése!

Levitando suas amigas, Zashi atravessa o abismo. As 3 correm até o castelo e se surpreendem

O castelo não tem portas!

ZASHI: Esse castelo...  
LIZ: É doido! Como que o cara que mora aqui não coloca portas no castelo?  
ZASHI: Porque ele não precisa de portas. Eu estava certa. Agora sei quem é o homem que mora aqui. Esse castelo... Apenas ouvi falar de construções assim. Casas e castelos que não possuem portas... Como em Lemuria...  
SUZU: Você sabe quem mora aqui? E quem é? Fala logo pra gente!  
????: --Surge diante das 3-- Saudações... Eu sou Kiki de Áries...  
LIZ: AAAAH! Que susto! De onde você saiu?  
SUZU: Idiota! É teletransporte obviamente!  
ZASHI: Kiki... De Áries?  
KIKI: Então vocês são as Fúrias de Ártemis?

Continua em breve...


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8 - O Primeiro ataque...**

**Jamiel**

LIZ: Kiki? De Áries? Que raio de nome é esse?  
KIKI: Há algo errado minha jovem?  
LIZ: Sim! --Larga a urna que trazia ns costas no chão-- Está vendo isso? As Aljavas estão danificadas. Pode consertar?

Kiki observa as Vestimentas destruídas e trincadas por um tempo. Por alguma razão, Zashi não para de fitá-lo. Seu rosto expressa emoção e Kiki pensa que ela vai romper em lágrimas a qualquer momento.

KIKI: Sinto muito adoráveis senhoritas. Suas armaduras estão mais do que danificadas. Estão mortas.  
SUZU: Disse... Mortas?  
KIKI: Exatamente. As vestimentas das Fúrias foram criaturas mitológicas, chamadas elementais no passado. Os elementais, que controlavam cada um dos aspectos da Natureza, ofereceram-se como servos de Ártemis para ajudar suas guerreiras mais fiéis em combate. Eles transformaram seus corpos em armaduras. As Aljavas Sagradas de Ártemis. Não sei se eu seria capaz de restaurar a vida de uma Aljava. Elas podem ser consideradas mais "Seres vivos" que as armaduras dos Cavaleiros...

ZASHI: Senhor... --Diz com dificuldades-- Não há nada que possa ser feito? O Senhor é o único Capaz de consertar as armaduras. Você deve saber de um meio.  
KIKI: Talvez haja um modo... Essa sempre foi a pior parte do meu trabalho... Dizer que a única alternativa seria o Sacrifício de alguém.  
SUZU: Sacrifício?  
LIZ: Como assim?  
KIKI: Para restaurar a vida de uma Armadura morta, é preciso outra vida. Resumindo: É preciso 1/3 do Sangue de alguém. E Não pode ser uma pessoa qualquer. Precisa ser alguém que possua cosmo. Então não há meios de reviver suas armaduras. Sinto muito.  
ZASHI: Senhor? Tire a minha vida, por favor.  
KIKI: --Para de caminhar-- Você não sabe o que está me pedindo...  
ZASHI: Sei sim. Estou te pedindo pra usar meu sangue para salvar minhas companheiras e o mundo. Então por favor, apresse-se.  
LIZ: --Coloca mão no ombro de Zashi-- Espera aí! Se for preciso que alguém perca a vida pra consertar as Aljavas eu não quero essa Aljava! Eu luto sem mesmo!  
SUZU: Eu também. Muito obrigada por sua atenção e desculpe ter tomado seu tempo.  
KIKI: Corações de leões... Heh... Eu gosto disso. Vocês me fazem lembrar de um velho amigo... Esperem. Farei o que me pedem...

ZASHI: Mesmo?  
KIKI: Eu tentarei consertar as Aljavas. Mas não posso prometer nada.  
LIZ: Valeu!  
SUZU: Nós agradecemos.

Kiki se posiciona em frente às armaduras. Ele eleva seu cosmo e sua Telecinése. Começa a levitar vários instrumentos vindos do castelo.

KIKI: Zashi. Quero que preste bastante atenção no que estou fazendo ok?  
ZASHI: S-sim senhor.  
????: Saudações amigos... Um momento tocante de fraternidade, realmente, mas estava começando a me embrulhar o estômago. Por isso eu vou intervir.

Um cosmo maligno surge diante dos presentes. Uma luz esmeralda dá lugar a um Homem. Logo as Fúrias estão de punho cerrado, prontas pro combate. O invasor traja uma "Spark" vermelha com detalhes brancos. Uma longa capa branca nas costas e o cabelo branco cobrindo parte de seu rosto.

????: Saudações. Sou Scyfer de Dubhe, a Estrela da Vaidade. Vocês minhas queridas, são o único obstáculo entre meu senhor Apolo e a conquista desse mundo. Portanto vim aqui matá-las antes que reparem suas Aljavas. Nada pessoal.  
LIZ: Ora seu...  
KIKI: Não sei quem é você, mas esse é o meu lar e você não é bem-vindo aqui. Portanto saia.  
SCYFER: Ouvi falar muito a seu respeito Sr. Kiki. Sempre imaginei como seria a sensação de enfrentar um Cavaleiro de Ouro. Porque não satisfaz minha curiosidade? Eu não planejo sair daqui mesmo...  
ZASHI: Senhor Kiki! Deixe-o conosco!  
KIKI: Não. Vocês estão desprotegidas... Eu as defenderei.

Kiki abre os braços e se coloca na frente das 3. Scyfer da um leve sorriso. Seu punho é envolto por uma chama esverdeada.

SCYFER: Preparem-se pra sentir minha ira, pequeninos...  
KIKI: Estou pronto...  
SCYFER: _**EMERALD QUASAR!**_

Scyfer move o braço deixando um rastro de energia que logo se expande se transformando numa explosão! Mas o golpe parece ser barrado por uma espécie de barreira criada por Kiki.

KIKI: _**CRYSTAL WALL!**_  
SCYFER: Miserável! --Se esquiva do golpe refletido-- (Que poder foi esse? Refletiu meu ataque contra mim?)  
KIKI: Você não será capaz de transpor essa barreira nem que tente por mil anos. Desista.

SCYFER: Desistir? Eu acho que não... Pela sua expressão de cansaço, eu posso dizer que o esforço de defender esse golpe foi demais pra você... Não acho que seria capaz de defender outro.  
ZASHI: Senhor Kiki! Tome cuidado!  
SCYFER: Dessa vez eu destruirei essa barreira ridícula com todos vocês juntos! _**EMERALD QUASAR!**_

Uma explosão enorme destrói a "Parede de Cristal" e parte do castelo. Scyfer sorri alucinadamente!

SCYFER: Hahahaha! Eu sabia! Queimem insetos queimem!  
LIZ: Hei! Essa fala é minha!  
SCYFER: Atrás de mim? AAAAAAAAAAARGH! --Voa com um soco de Liz--  
LIZ: Toma essa! _**CHARGING STARS!**_ --Acerta Scyfer com várias bolas de fogo--  
ZASHI: Liz! Nós pegamos o Sr. Kiki!  
LIZ: Ele ta bem?  
SUZU: Está muito ferido!  
LIZ: Cuidem dele! Eu cuido desse aqui... Agora vou te ensinar a não roubar e adulterar o jargão dos outros! Ouça e aprenda... **"Burn, Baby... Burn!" **

A labareda vermelha criada por Liz desaparece com a fúria de Scyfer.

LIZ: Ficou com raiva? Adoro quando isso acontece!  
SCYFER: Cadela! Como ousa?  
LIZ: Mas que mania de me chamarem de cadela... É algo que eu tenho por acaso? No meu rosto ou sei lá? Eu odeio isso! Vou quebrar a sua cara!  
KIKI: Espere... Eu ainda posso lutar. Deixe-o comigo!  
LIZ: Não fala besteira! Você ta ferido demais! Mal se agüenta em pé!  
KIKI: Vocês depositaram confiança em mim pra consertar suas Aljavas... Peço que confiem em mim agora. --Passa a frente de Liz-- Queime Cosmo! _**STARDUST REVOLUTION!**_

SCYFER: Miserável! Não vou conseguir defender... AAAAAAAAAARRRGH!

Scyfer voa longe e cai no chão. Parte de sua Spark está danificada. O braço da Spark se faz em pedaços.

SCYFER: (Minha Spark... Não posso lutar com os 4 ao mesmo tempo...) Dessa vez eu partirei! Mas eu vou pegá-las em breve! --Desaparece no ar--  
SUZU: Ele se foi.  
ZASHI: Sr. Kiki! Precisa de cuidados eu posso curá-lo!  
KIKI: Espere! A Situação veio a calhar...

Kiki eleva seu cosmo e usa seu Sangue para ressuscitar as aljavas. O Pó de estrelas brilha e as armaduras são restauradas brilhando como novas. Em seguida Kiki cai.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9 - Os últimos filhos de Lemuria...**

Jamiel – Noite.

Liz e Suzu estão do lado de fora do castelo esperando por Zashi que levou Kiki pra cuidar dos seus ferimentos.

LIZ: Cara porque a Zashi ta demorando tanto?  
SUZU: Você não entende nada mesmo né?  
LIZ: Entender o que? A Zashi ta a fim dele ou coisa assim?  
SUZU: Não é nada disso idiota. Kiki e Zashi são Lemurianos. Ela deve estar emocionada por isso.  
LIZ: Emocionada porque? Não entendo o que tem demais.  
SUZU: Ela está emocionada porque provavelmente o Senhor Kiki é o último da raça. 2º a Lenda, os Lemurianos estão quase extintos a muitos séculos. Eles viviam em Lemuria. Um continente, uma civilização avançada. Mas um dia, Poseidon se enfureceu com eles e ordenou aos Oceanos que engolissem o continente. Os poucos sobreviventes se espalharam pelo mundo. Zashi e Kiki são provavelmente os últimos da Raça. Ela talvez pensasse que estava sozinha nesse mundo. Sem um semelhante. Todos nós desejamos um semelhante com quem nós possamos nos identificar.  
LIZ: --Pega um pingente de dentro da jaqueta-- É... Nisso você tem razão. Mas a gente devia sair daqui e lutar. Apolo ta dominando o Santuário e a gente nem sabe quais os planos dele!  
SUZU: Ele sabe que estamos aqui. Se ele quiser lutar com a gente ele sabe aonde nos procurar. Fique calma.  
LIZ: --Acende um cigarro-- Eu quero ação. Odeio ficar aqui nesse tédio.  
SUZU: Não sabia que você fumava. Hábito nojento.  
LIZ: Eu to tentando parar. E pensar que só comecei a fumar pra irritar o meu pai. Hehe...  
SUZU: Seu pai?  
LIZ: É. Ele sempre quis que eu fosse uma patricinha bem comportada... Odeio isso. Quero mandar na minha própria vida. E você? O que quer da vida?  
SUZU: Minha mãe morreu a muito tempo. Fui criada por meu avô e desde pequena eu treino nas artes Ninja. Eu detesto ficar abaixo de alguém. Eu quero provar que sou forte. Provar a mim mesma.  
LIZ: Saquei. Você quer ser a melhor.  
SUZU: Exatamente.  
LIZ: Mas pode esquecer. Eu sou a melhor Fúria.  
SUZU: Isso nós veremos.  
LIZ: Você é atrevida. Eu gosto disso. Quando te conheci achei que você era uma patricinha metida.  
SUZU: ...

-Dentro do castelo-

ZASHI: Sr. Kiki! Eu trouxe mais água! Eu vou usar meu poder de cura no Senhor.  
KIKI: Zashi, você já fez demais por mim. Obrigado. Não precisa mais perder tempo comigo.  
ZASHI: Eu preciso te recompensar por ter nos protegido e consertado nossas Aljavas. Além do mais eu estou acostumada a cuidar de pessoas feridas. As pessoas do vilarejo sempre se machucam e sou eu quem cuida delas.  
KIKI: Entendo. Posso perguntar uma coisa?  
ZASHI: Claro.  
KIKI: Pode me contar sobre o seu passado?  
ZASHI: Minha mãe morreu quando eu era pequena. Eu fiquei vagando pelas ruas da Índia sozinha e fazendo o possível pra sobreviver. Até que eu cresci e fui parar no vilarejo. Minha mãe me contou sobre os Lemurianos. Sempre sonhei em conhecer outro de nós.  
KIKI: É por isso que se empenha tanto em cuidar de mim?  
ZASHI: Acho que sim... Eu nunca imaginei como reagiria se conhecesse outro de minha raça. Até eu ver o Sr. Eu fiquei muito emocionada. O Senhor lutou por nós e eu não pude ajudar.  
KIKI: Não se preocupe com isso. Eu vou te ensinar uma coisa que lhe será muito útil.  
ZASHI: O Sr. vai... me treinar?  
KIKI: Isso mesmo. Ajude-me a levantar, por favor, e siga-me.

Os 2 sobem as escadarias do castelo e vão para uma sala no topo. Lá eles vêem as 12 Armaduras de ouro.

ZASHI: Senhor Kiki! Isso é o que eu penso que é?  
KIKI: As 12 armaduras de Ouro. As lendárias Armaduras que protegem os Cavaleiros de Ouro. Estou tentando restaurá-las para o retorno deles.  
ZASHI: Senhor Kiki. O Senhor sabe o que aconteceu a eles?  
KIKI: Há 200 anos atrás todos morreram na batalha contra Hades. Eles já deviam ter reencarnado, mas por alguma razão, eles não reencarnaram.  
ZASHI: O Sr. sabe porque?  
KIKI: Acredito que tenham sido vítimas da ira de Hades e suas almas estão presas no Meikai. Não tenho certeza. Nunca fui capaz de invadir o Meikai e conferir.

ZASHI: E eles eram os mais fortes defensores de Atena?

KIKI: Costumavam ser. Mas uma vez, surgiram 5 Cavaleiros de bronze que foram capazes de Superar os Cavaleiros de Ouro. Eram 5 Guerreiros que elevavam seu cosmo até o infinito.

ZASHI: Cavaleiros de Bronze? Puxa...

KIKI: Zashi pegue os instrumentos celestes. Eu vou te ensinar a consertar armaduras.  
ZASHI: Puxa. Sinto me honrada Sr.

Por horas os 2 permanecem no castelo consertando armaduras.

KIKI: Você está indo muito bem. Parece um talento nato.  
ZASHI: Sr. Kiki. Estou muito honrada por estar sendo treinada pelo Senhor, mas gostaria de pedir uma coisa. Ensine-me a sua técnica. A que você usou contra aquele Trojan.  
KIKI: A "Revolução Estelar"? Porque quer aprender esse golpe?  
ZASHI: Quero ser forte como o Sr. Quando usou aquela técnica eu senti um poder destrutivo gigantesco vindo do Sr. Eu enxerguei que ainda sou imatura e preciso ser mais forte.  
KIKI: Zashi. Quando você lutou contra os espíritos no vale eu pude sentir seu cosmo. Você se destacou de suas amigas porque pode explodir o cosmo muito além delas. Elas são fortes, Mas você consegue ser mais. O poder de seus golpes independe da Técnica em si. Depende do cosmo. Mesmo que aprendesse a Revolução Estelar, ela seria diferente da minha. Se fosse mais ou menos poderosa, dependeria somente de você.  
ZASHI: Compreendo.  
KIKI: Mas há uma coisa que eu posso lhe ensinar.  
ZASHI: Sério?  
KIKI: Se quiser ficar mais forte, precisa conhecer a fonte de seu poder. Os Cavaleiros usam o cosmo pra rasgar a terra com seus golpes e destruir os Átomos. Mas eles o fazem de forma a intensificar sua força física. Nós os Lemurianos, não possuímos necessidade de aumentar nossa força física pq possuímos uma força diferente. A Força da mente. Se quiser ficar mais forte, precisa encontrar o equilíbrio exato entre seu cosmo e sua mente. Sua mente deve estar concentrada em todas as suas técnicas. Se for capaz disso, você será invencível.  
ZASHI: Como posso fazer isso?  
KIKI: Não há um meio de lhe dizer como. Você e suas amigas devem descobrir por si só. Vocês precisam descobrir a essência de seus cosmos se quiserem derrotar Apolo.

-Do lado de fora-

LIZ: Cara já ta quase de manhã. Até quando a Zashi vai ficar lá dentro?  
ZASHI: Desculpe a demora! Podemos ir agora?  
SUZU: O que ficou fazendo lá?  
ZASHI: Eu conto depois. Vamos embora amigas...


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10 - O expurgo da Floresta Sagrada...**

As 3 Fúrias se teletransportam de volta a Floresta Sagrada de Ártemis. Mas logo se assustam com o estado da Floresta. Devastação, Fogo por todas as partes e criaturas mortas. E o templo foi destruído. O pior passa por suas cabeças e elas correm até o templo.  
Chutando a porta as 3 invadem o templo e vêem o corpo de Ártemis caído. Elas correm até ela. Está muito ferida. Zashi se ajoelha e a segura.

ZASHI: Milady! Não se preocupe! Eu vou te curar! Perdoe-nos pela demora Milady!  
ÁRTEMIS: Za...shi... Não se preocupe... Comigo... Eu estou bem... O importante é que vocês estão salvas... Isso enche meu coração de... Alegria... Vocês conseguiram... Consertar as Aljavas?  
SUZU: Sim senhora...  
LIZ: Zashi, rápido usa seu poder de cura nela!  
ÁRTEMIS: Não... É Tarde demais pra mim... Mas não se preocupem... Eu vou estar protegendo vocês não importa o que aconteça... Por favor... Impeçam as ambições de meu irmão... Ungh... --Ártemis Morre--  
ZASHI: Milady! Milady! NÃAAAAO!  
LIZ: --Soca uma pilastra-- Merda! Como poderemos lutar sem Ártemis agora? Eu juro que vou fazer Apolo pagar pelo que fez! Ele e cada um dos seus cães miseráveis!  
SUZU: Sei o que vocês estão sentindo! Mas não podemos nos precipitar!  
ZASHI: Malditos... Como puderam? Demônios... Eu vou vingar você Milady... Não permitirei que Apolo destrua a Terra...  
SUZU: Zashi... Temos de ir. É perigoso fica aqui... Até estruturarmos um plano de ação, precisamos ficar na moita.  
LIZ: Eu já estou de saco cheio de esperar! É hora de fazer os malditos pagarem pelo que fizeram! --Inflama seu punho com ódio!--  
SUZU: Se pularmos de cabeça no santuário, seremos facilmente derrotadas! Precisamos de um plano!  
LIZ: Já sei... Vamos pra minha casa. Lá podemos pensar em alguma coisa.  
ZASHI: Precisamos... Enterrar milady antes.  
LIZ: Hã? O que é isso? --Pega um pingente do chão--  
SUZU: Liz. Conhece esse pingente? Sabe de alguma coisa relacionada a ele?  
LIZ: Não pode ser... --Pega outro pingente de dentro de sua jaqueta e une os 2-- ... Não pode ser...  
ZASHI: Liz? Qual o problema?  
LIZ: Não... Nada... Vamos...

Após o enterro, Zashi teletransporta todos para a casa de Liz em Nova York, uma cobertura na 5a Avenida.

LIZ: E então? Qual o próximo passo?  
SUZU: Não conhecemos o Santuário de Atena. Precisaríamos de alguém que soubesse entrar lá. E nós temos um outro problema. Estamos em considerável desvantagem numérica.  
LIZ: Se ao menos os malditos Cavaleiros de Ouro estivessem vivos! Poderíamos deter Apolo facilmente se uníssemos forças a eles!  
ZASHI: Sr. Kiki disse que talvez haja um meio de trazê-los de volta.  
LIZ: Como que é?  
SUZU: Do que está falando?  
ZASHI: Sr. Kiki disse que todos morreram 200 anos atrás na guerra contra Hades. Talvez Hades os tenha aprisionado no Meikai. Foi isso que o Sr. Kiki pensou.  
LIZ: Está sugerindo que a gente invada o Meikai, enfrente 108 espectros, pra salvar os Cavaleiros de Ouro? Isso é suicídio! Seria mais rápido nos algemarmos e nos entregarmos a Apolo!  
SUZU: Talvez não seja necessário. Podemos tentar Barganhar com Hades.  
LIZ: Aquele defunto é louco! E comanda um exército de 108 loucos também!  
SUZU: Acho que nossas chances de sobreviver a essa missão são tantas quanto a derrotar Apolo sozinhas. Mas se conseguirmos sobreviver a essa, teremos 12 dos Guerreiros mais poderosos do Universo como nossos Aliados.  
ZASHI: Eu aceito! Vamos ao Meikai!  
LIZ: Vocês são loucas... Mas tudo bem vai. Vamos a esse maldito Meikai!

As 3 Vestem pela primeira vez suas poderosas Aljavas. Zashi proporciona um Teletransporte para a Alemanha. Até o Castelo De Hades!

SOLDADO: Intrusos! Alerta! IntrusAAAARGH!  
LIZ: Não vamos perder tempo! Logo os Espectros podem chegar!  
SUZU: Depressa! Precisamos correr!  
SOLDADO: Paradas aí! Não passarão por aqui! Detenham-nas!  
SUZU: Não temos tempo pra isso Saiam do nosso caminho! _**SEMPUU RETSU ZAN!**_  
LIZ: Zashi atrás de você! _**CHARGING STARS!**_  
ZASHI: Obrigada Liz! Agora tomem isso! _**STARCRYSTAL EXPLOSION!**_  
LIZ: Já cuidamos desses idiotas! Vamos rápido! A Entrada está logo ali!  
SOLDADO: ParadAAAAAHHH! --Morre com um golpe de Suzu--  
SUZU: Parado você.

Eis que o portão se abre. Dele sai um espectro. Armadura Negra, elmo de Dragão, Asas enormes nas costas. Um olhar profundo como as mais sombrias fossas do Inferno. Ele olha para as 3 com ódio.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11 – Viagem ao inferno!**

RADA: Intrusas! Como se atrevem a invadir o Castelo de Hades-Sama!?  
ZASHI: Precisamos falar com seu senhor! Não queremos luta.  
RADA: Não querem luta? Ninguém passa por aqui a menos que esteja morto. Se quiserem passar então morram! --Dispara uma rajada de energia nas 3 que se esquivam--  
LIZ: Hei! Qual é a sua, seu idiota? Já dissemos que só queremos conversar com Hades!  
RADA: Suas intenções não me interessam! Morrerão aqui e agora!  
SUZU: Se quiser nos matar, terá de fazer melhor do que isso Espectro! --Surge por trás de Radamanthys e da um chute na suas costas--, pois somos as Fúrias de Ártemis e nos enfrentar é enfrentar a morte!  
ZASHI: Leve-nos até seu mestre! Ou nós teremos de matá-lo!  
RADA: Pirralhas miseráveis! Com quem pensam que estão falando? Eu sou Radamanthys de Wyvern! O Juiz dos Mortos! Sintam meu poder! _**GREATEST CAUTION!**_   
ZASHI: _**STARCRYSTAL INVOKE!**_  
RADA: Como se defendeu desse golpe?  
ZASHI: Seus ataques são simples e não nos intimidam! --Reúne as estrelas que circulavam seu corpo-- _**STARCRYSTAL EXPLOSION!**_  
RADA: --Se defende-- Ridículo! Seus golpes não são nada pra mim!  
LIZ: Ah é? Que tal esse aqui? _**FINISH BUSTER!**_   
RADA: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! --Se choca contra as paredes--  
SUZU: Sinta a ira dos ventos! _**AMATSU RAKURAI!**_

Diversos relâmpagos partem das mãos de Suzu em direção a Radamanthys que estava caído no chão. Mas quando estavam prestes a executá-lo, 2 sombras correm, se colocam no caminho dos relâmpagos e o defendem.

MINOS: Mas que diabos Radamanthys? Pode me explicar porque está perdendo tanto tempo com esses insetos? Se não estivéssemos aqui teria morrido com certeza!  
RADA: Minos? O que pensa que está fazendo?  
AIACOS: Parece que salvar sua vida de inúteis está se tornando um tanto comum não é mesmo? Radamanthys de Wyvern?  
RADA: Aiacos! Saíram do meikai sem a permissão de Hades-Sama? Ou Pandora-Sama?  
MINOS: Não seja ridículo! Temos uma mensagem urgente!

AIACOS: Uma mensagem pra elas!  
RADA: O que disse? Como assim?  
MINOS: Fúrias de Ártemis! Sua sorte é impressionante! Pois Hades-Sama sabia de sua vinda e Pandora-Sama concederá permissão para que entrem! Saiba que se as ordens não viessem do próprio Hades-Sama, eu cortaria suas cabeças!  
LIZ: Não me digam que vocês estão acreditando nessa babaquice?  
SUZU: Vamos ver do que se trata. Mas fiquem de olhos abertos! Espectros são traiçoeiros como cobras!  
ZASHI: Tem razão Suzu. Vocês vão à frente e mostrem o Caminho Juízes!

As 3 seguem os Juízes até a entrada do inferno. Elas passam pelo portal e chegam às margens do Aqueronte. Logo vêem o barqueiro Carontes de Aqueron.

CARONTES: Sr. Radamanthys! Vai permitir a entrada dessas mulheres? Isso é repugnante! Nem estão mortas!  
RADA: Segure sua língua barqueiro! Há muitos outros Espectros que podem tomar seu lugar! Hades-Sama deseja ver esses vermes! Leve-os até ele!  
CARONTES: Ok, ok! Senhoritas, por favor... Paguem a taxa!  
RADA: Não desperdice tempo Carontes!  
CARONTES: Radamanthys-Sama! São as leis do meikai! Elas precisam pagar!  
LIZ: Tanto faz unha de fome! Toma! Duas Moedas, certo? Agora leva a gente!  
CARONTES: Mais respeito insolente! Isso aqui não é um táxi!  
RADA: Barqueiro inútil... Ainda perco a paciência...

-Na outra Margem do rio-

CARONTES: Sigam em linha reta por aqui! Chegarão a Giudecca. O Palácio de Hades! Agora se me dão licença, preciso pegar mais almas!  
LIZ: Não agüentava esse barco fedorento mais...

Após 2 horas de viagem, elas atravessam todas as prisões, recebendo olhares de ódio dos espectros que guardavam cada uma delas. Então elas finalmente chegam a Giudecca. Elas entram no enorme palácio e são recebidos por uma mulher de vestido e cabelos longos.

PANDORA: Venham! Hades-Sama as verá agora!  
HADES: Fúrias insolentes... O que as traz a meus domínios?  
SUZU: Seremos breves Hades! Queremos os Cavaleiros de Ouro! Precisamos deles pra deter Apolo que ataca a Terra!  
PANDORA: Mais respeito insolente! Esse é Hades, o sr. dos mortos. Use o tom apropriado com sua majestade...

LIZ: Não queremos saber quem ele é! Só queremos os Cavaleiros de Ouro!  
PANDORA: Blasfema!  
HADES: Pq eu entregaria os Malditos Cavaleiros que me causaram tantos prejuízos no passado a vocês, para que Salvassem a Terra? Se Apolo deseja destruir a Terra, eu só tenho a lucrar!  
ZASHI: Estamos dispostas a barganhar. Peça-nos algo em troca. Qualquer coisa.  
HADES: Idiotas. Não possuem nada que me interesse.

Nesse instante, os 3 Juízes entram em Giudecca.

AIACOS: Ouviram? Partam imediatamente! Ou serão mortas aqui e agora!  
LIZ: Não temos medo de vocês!  
HADES: PAREM! ENQUANTO EU ESTIVER AQUI, RESPEITARÃO AS REGRAS DE MINHA CASA!  
PANDORA: Juízes, não perturbem Hades-Sama. Essa não é a função que lhes foi designada!  
HADES: Ouçam Fúrias de Ártemis! Desta vez permitirei que saiam com vida! E no mais lhes digo que vieram aqui por nada! Eu não tenho as almas dos Cavaleiros de Ouro! Elas não estão em meus domínios! Agora partam! Darei ordens aos Kyotos que as levem pra fora do Meikai!  
LIZ: Isso é mentira! Se eles estão mortos só podem estar aqui!  
HADES: Eu não tenho razão pra mentir! Vocês obviamente não sabem o destino dos Cavaleiros de Ouro. Suas almas não estão no Meikai! Foram aprisionadas pelos deuses do Olimpo. Apolo pra ser mais preciso... Partam e nunca mais voltem!

Os Kyotos levam as 3 a saída do meikai.

PANDORA: Hades-Sama, não desejo questionar suar ordens. Mas algo me intriga. Porque permitiu que elas vivessem? Elas mataram seus soldados, agrediram os Juízes, demonstraram total falta de respeito para com vossa majestade... Não entendo.  
HADES: Começar uma luta contra essas 3 seria arriscado. Embora suas mortes fossem iminentes, elas nos causariam prejuízos demais. Não podemos nos dar ao luxo de perder tantos Espectros assim.  
PANDORA: Está dizendo que elas poderiam enfrentar até mesmo os 108 Espectros, incluindo os 3 Juízes?  
HADES: Sim. Elas acabariam mortas, ma levariam muitos Espectros consigo.

-Do lado de fora do castelo-

LIZ: Merda! Tudo que conseguimos foi perder tempo!  
SUZU: Não nos resta outra escolha. Vamos lutar.

ZASHI: Apolo antecipou a interferência dos Cavaleiros de Ouro e selou suas almas... Vamos lutar. Mesmo se morrermos.  
LIZ: Morreremos lutando! E mandaremos a corja de Apolo pro inferno! Prepare-se Apolo! As Fúrias de Ártemis estão chegando com força total!

As 3 desaparecem em meio ao brilho do Teletransporte de Zashi.

Continua em breve...


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12 - O plano de Apolo...**

**-NASA - Estados Unidos-**

Os observadores da NASA captaram uma atividade solar recente, que se mostra um tanto perturbadora.

_"Alguma novidade Watson?"  
"Bem, sim Sr. Veja isso. Nossos satélites captaram uma atividade Solar incomum ultimamente. Veja."  
"Mas o que é isso?"  
"Alguma coisa saiu de dentro do Sol e está em direção a Terra."  
"Meu Deus! O que são essas coisas?"  
"Elas entraram no alcance de nosso Satélite em alguns segundos Senhor."  
"Deus! São bolas de fogo? Tempo estimado de impacto?"  
"67 segundos!"  
"Avise o presidente!"  
_  
Vários pontos da Terra são bombardeados por bolas de fogo gigantes. Um 2º funcionário da NASA se aproxima.

_"Sr! Temos um problema!"  
"Claro que temos! O mundo está sendo destruído por bolas de fogo gigantes, saídas de sabe Deus onde!"  
"Isso é apenas o início Sr!"  
"Início do que?  
"Do fim!"  
"Do que está falando?"  
"Nós identificamos um crescimento significativo na Atividade Solar! Se os gráficos estiverem corretos, o Sol pode entrar em Supernova a qualquer momento!"  
_  
**-Grécia – Santuário de Atena-  
**  
APOLO: Já começou... Em breve o Sol explodirá enviando esse planeta pro inferno. Então eu poderei reformular o universo a minha imagem! Reúnam-se Trojans de Apolo!  
GAIRA: Gaira de Acamar, a Estrela da Glória se apresentando.  
JETIX: Jetix de Procyon, a Estrela da Agonia se apresentando!  
LORNA: Lorna de Polaris, a Estrela da Serenidade se apresentando...  
OTIG: Otig de Bellatrix, a Estrela da Ira se apresentando Sr.  
KARN: Karn de Denebola, a Estrela da Brutalidade se apresentando!  
SCYFER: Scyfer de Duhbe, a Estrela da Vaidade se apresentando...  
ADRIAN: Adrian de Alioth, A Estrela do Poder se apresentando meu Senhor!  
APOLO: Bem-vindos, poderosas estrelas! Eu os convoquei para armar as defesas do Santuário! Em breve, as tolas Fúrias de Ártemis chegarão aqui! Conto com vocês para matar cada uma delas e trazer suas cabeças pra mim!  
SCYFER: Ora Apolo-Sama... Não se preocupe. Garotinhas não são páreo pra nós, os Trojans de Apolo!  
APOLO: Assim espero! Adrian será meu guarda costas. Os outros Se espalharão pelo Santuário em busca das Fúrias! Agora partam!  
LORNA: Como o Sr. desejar, Glorioso Apolo...

Os 6 Trojans restantes partem do salão do Grande Mestre em busca das Fúrias.

APOLO: Adrian, você é o mais poderoso de meus guerreiros. Por isso gostaria de tê-lo ao meu lado. Enquanto eu me concentro pra levar meu plano adiante, você me protegerá.  
ADRIAN: Sr. Acha que as Fúrias serão capazes de derrotar 6 Trojans sozinhas?  
APOLO: Eu duvido. Mas por via das dúvidas, você ficará aqui.  
ADRIAN: Sinto que seria mais útil em combate Sr. Eu poderia rapidamente derrotar as 3 Fúrias.  
APOLO: Não me questione Adrian. Compreendo sua ansiedade de lutar, mas preciso de você agora. Espalhe as Sentinelas, para que avise as estrelas da aproximação das Fúrias.  
ADRIAN: Imediatamente Sr.

Adrian sai do quarto de Atena e se dirige ao salão do Grande Mestre. Lá havia um exército de soldados ajoelhados diante de Adrian.

ADRIAN: Capitão.

CAPITÃO: Sim Senhor.

ADRIAN: As Fúrias de Ártemis, planejam atacar o santuário. Quero cada soldado alerta para localizá-las e para alertar os Trojans. Já encontraram os Cavaleiros sobreviventes?

CAPITÃO: Ainda não senhor. Esse grupo, infelizmente ainda nos causa problemas.

ADRIAN: Eu não quero desculpas. Eu quero resultados. Encontre-os e mate-os. Sua vida depende disso.

CAPITÃO: Sim Senhor... Eu compreendo...

O Capitão se retira do salão do Grande Mestre e parte para distribuir as ordens.

ADRIAN: Me pergunto se o que o Senhor Apolo disse é verdade... Será que ela está aqui?

LORNA: E quem seria "ela", Adrian? Algum fantasma do passado?

ADRIAN: Não é da sua conta Lorna... O que você quer?

LORNA: Apenas averiguar se a Estrela do Poder não está se deixando dominar por fraquezas inúteis... Apolo-Sama espera muito de você.

ADRIAN: Eu não desapontarei Apolo-Sama. Suas constantes paranóias estão se tornando um estorvo, Lorna de Poláris...

LORNA: Não atribua a mim, sentimentos fracos, Adrian. Eu sou a Estrela da Serenidade. Nada é capaz de perturbar minha mente... Pois eu eliminei as fraquezas de meu coração há muito tempo...

KARN: Senhorita Lorna... Devemos ir. As Fúrias de Ártemis se aproximam.

LORNA: Karn... A quem é leal?

KARN: A Apolo-Sama, senhorita.

LORNA: Não se esqueça disto Adrian. Esta é a lealdade que Apolo-Sama espera de nós. Então pare de divagar sobre o passado ou o passado o arruinará...

Lorna começa a caminhar pra fora do Salão do Grande Mestre.

ADRIAN: Karn... Você sabe que não é possível... E não vale a pena.

KARN: Eu o farei mesmo assim... Minha lealdade permanece onde sempre esteve...

ADRIAN: Sua lealdade nunca esteve com Apolo... Não é mesmo? Pelo menos, não completamente...

KARN: ... Você não sabe de nada sobre mim...

ADRIAN: Sei mais do que imagina... Acredite...

Karn se retira.

**-Arredores do Santuário-**

Depois de espancar algumas sentinelas, as 3 Fúrias parecem ter um pequeno desentendimento.

LIZ: Droga Zashi. Porque não nos levou logo pra dentro do Santuário?  
ZASHI: Há um cosmo poderoso envolvendo o Santuário. Não permite minha aproximação.  
SUZU: Vamos embora. Chega de discussões.  
SOLDADO: Lá estão elas! Vamos pegá-las!  
ZASHI: Tomem isso! --Derruba os soldados com sua telecinése-- Não vamos fazer tanto barulho. Quanto mais silêncio nós fizermos, maiores nossas chances de evitar os Trojans.

De repente, um clarão esverdeado surge na frente das 3. Uma figura familiar. Cabelos brancos, Spark vermelha.

SCYFER: Ingenuidade, minha querida... Saiba que sua presença aqui já foi detectada. A partir de agora terá de lutar contra todos os Trojans e infelizmente morrerá... Huhuhu...  
LIZ: Acha mesmo é? Eu te dei uma surra da última vez. Quer tentar a sorte novamente?

SCYFER: Não se lisonjeie garota! Aquilo foi sorte! Eu vou queimar seus ossos desta vez!

SUZU: Eu serei seu adversário então.  
ZASHI: Liz. Suzu. Deixem ele comigo, por favor.  
SUZU: Zashi? Tem certeza?  
ZASHI: Sim. Eu farei ele pagar pelo que fez ao Sr. Kiki.  
SCYFER: Ah está falando daquele miserável que destruiu parte de minha Spark? Então ele conseguiu sobreviver? Pode ir em frente. Eu não irei impedi-las. Se a garota deseja um ajuste de contas, eu terei o maior prazer em realizar seu desejo.  
ZASHI: Vão.  
LIZ: Contamos com você Zashi! Não vá morrer!

As 2 passam por Scyfer que não move um músculo...

SCYFER: Vamos começar, queridinha?

ZASHI: Quando você quiser...

SCYFER: Ótimo... Então lá vai! _**EMERALD QUASAR!**_

Scyfer dispara uma enorme bola de luz verde em direção a Zashi. Mas Zashi apenas eleva seu cosmo e desaparece. O "Quasar Esmeralda" explode a distância. Zashi reaparece atrás de Scyfer.

SCYFER: Entendi... teletransporte... Nada mal... Você não é apenas uma garotinha assustada no final das contas...

**-Ao redor do mundo-**

Bolas de fogo caindo do céu, destruindo cidades. Ilhas desaparecendo com a chuva de destruição, Água dos mares se evaporando e geleiras sendo derretidas. O Caos cresce mais e mais.

**-Jamiel-**

Kiki meditava em sua torre, fazendo sua mente viajar pelo mundo para observar a batalha no santuário.

KIKI: Já começou... A Guerra que decidirá o destino da humanidade... A vida na Terra, jaz nas mãos de três garotas com coração de leões... Que Atena esteja com vocês...

A batalha começará no próximo capítulo...


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok... 12 Capítulos de muita falação e pouca ação. Já deu? Hora de começar a porrada! Finalmente! XD**

**E a primeira luta é...**

**Capítulo 13 - Zashi x Scyfer!**

**-Santuário – Grécia-**

SCYFER: Então você escolheu ser a primeira a morrer pra dar alguns minutos a mais de vida para as suas amiguinhas? Tocante...  
ZASHI: Não sou eu que vou morrer. Será você. Matarei todos vocês pelo que fizeram ao Sr. Kiki e Milady Ártemis!  
SCYFER: Oh eu não tive nada a ver com o que aconteceu a Ártemis. Na hora eu estava ocupado com vocês. Mas como eu gostaria de estar lá pra vê-la implorar como um cão pela sua vida! Hahahahahahahaha!

Uma rajada psicocinética acerta Scyfer arremessando-o longe. Zashi se teletransporta atrás dele, ainda no ar, e disparar mais uma rajada Telecinética fazendo-o voltar pelo caminho por onde vinha. Mais um teletransporte e mais uma Rajada. Scyfer cai de cara no chão. Zashi cai elegantemente no chão e explode seu cosmo. Scyfer abre os olhos e vê a jovem Fúria com ódio nos olhos preparando seu ataque.

ZASHI: Morra monstro... _**STARCRYSTAL EXPLOSION!**_  
SCYFER: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! --Se choca contra as pedras--  
ZASHI: não admito que você caçoe de Milady Ártemis!

Dispara uma rajada telecinética que causa uma enorme explosão. Quando a poeira baixa, Scyfer está de pé em meio aos escombros.

SCYFER: Muito bom... Muito bom mesmo. Mas seus afagos mal puderam me ferir garotinha. Agora veja o que são golpes de verdade!

Scyfer dispara rajadas de chamas verdes em Zashi que se teletransporta no último instante para evitá-las. O cenário explode abrindo várias crateras a cada ataque de Scyfer. Em seguida ele reúne uma grande quantidade de chamas em sua mão e dispara. Zashi mal consegue se teletransportar. A Fúria reaparece em cima de uma colina, arfando. Os teletransportes múltiplos são desgastantes pra ela.

ZASHI: Que poder incrível! Se eu me distrair um segundo, serei derrotada!  
SCYFER: Não fuja de mim querida. Ainda não terminei de brincar com você!

Scyfer da um salto e rapidamente alcança Zashi no topo da colina. Ele a pega pelo pescoço e começa a queimá-la. Em seguida ele a arremessa contra uma rocha.

SCYFER: Levante-se pirralha. Você ainda não sofreu o tanto que eu queria...

Zashi é atingida por uma rajada e voa. Scyfer se aproxima e pisa nela.

SCYFER: Que patético... Tão bonitinha, tão jovem... E já vai morrer... Diga adeus!  
ZASHI: Não tão depressa! --Usa sua telecinése pra arremessar Scyfer longe--  
SCYFER: --Cai de pé no chão-- Mas como? Essa série de golpes devia ter te matado!  
ZASHI: Eu não morro tão fácil assim! A Aljava que o Sr. kiki consertou pra mim está mais poderosa que nunca!... É impressionante... Eu quase posso ouvir a respiração dela. Seus golpes ridículos não podem superar a dedicação do Sr. Kiki. Agora é a minha vez de atacar! _**STARCRYSTAL EXPLOSION!**_  
SCYFER: AAAAAAARGH! --Cai no chão-- Sua... Sua... Maldita! Não perdoarei o que você fez! Eu vou te matar se dó nem piedade! _**EMERALD QUASAR!**_

Uma bola de fogo verde dispara em direção a Zashi. A Fúria não dá sinais de que deseja evitar o golpe. Ela simplesmente observa a bola de fogo se aproximar. Então a bola explode! O cenário da batalha é iluminado por uma forte claridade. Quando Scyfer olha, certo de que encontrará Zashi em pedaços, ela está de pé em meio a uma cratera, com vários Cristais incandescentes, semelhantes a estrelas, girando ao redor de seu corpo.

ZASHI: Eu já conheço esse golpe. Ele não é nada pra minha técnica... _**STARCRYSTAL INVOKE!**_  
SCYFER: Impossível! Como conseguiu se defender do meu golpe mais poderoso? GRRR... Vejo que você é bem habilidosa!  
ZASHI: Não tem mais truques pra usar contra mim! Está acabado!  
SCYFER: Queridinha... Se meu golpe não funciona mais contra você, o seu também não funciona mais contra mim. Mas eu tenho uma vantagem. Eu posso driblar facilmente suas defesas porque sou mais rápido e forte que você.  
ZASHI: A "Invocação Estelar" é uma defesa insuperável! Esses cristais que movo com minha telecinése, giram na velocidade da luz. Eles explodem ao menor toque. Quem tenta superar minhas defesas e me atacar é morto instantaneamente!  
SCYFER: Hunf... Eu não acredito. E vou provar agora!

Scyfer corre como um alucinado pra cima de Zashi. Ele explode seu cosmo, e leva a mão em direção a Fúria. Ele explode em chamas!

SCYFER: Vai morrer!  
ZASHI: Tolo!

Outra explosão acontece. Todo o cenário é abalado. As colinas trincam com o impacto. Quando a luz gerada pelo impacto dos 2 golpes se apaga, Zashi está parada no mesmo lugar que estava, cercada, por uma poeira brilhante. Scyfer está caído no chão a quase um Km de distância, com membros quebrados ou amputados, vomitando sangue e sua Spark está praticamente devastada. Zashi se aproxima dele.

SCYFER: Imp... Impossível... Não pode ser... Sou Scyfer... de Duhbe... A Estrela da Vaidade... Como pude ser... --Vomita Sangue-- derrotado... por uma pirralh-Argh... --Scyfer Morre--  
ZASHI: Um fim horrível para um homem horrível... Você mereceu o destino que teve. Espero que em sua próxima reencarnação, volte como uma boa pessoa... Ungh... --Leva a mão ao estômago-- Ele ainda conseguiu causar um leve ferimento em mim... Mesmo usando a "Invocação Estelar"... Se todos os guerreiros de Apolo forem tão poderosos assim... E quanto às outras? Será que estão bem? Será que já estão lutando? Não posso perder tempo pensando nisso agora! Preciso seguir em frente.

**-Mais à frente-  
**  
Liz e Suzu estão paradas diante de um guerreiro, com uma armadura azul. Seus cabelos são negros, e seu olhar parece uma faca afiada dirigida a suas gargantas. O Seu cosmo exala pura violência.

LIZ: Quem será esse? Nunca pensei que diria isso, mas ele mete medo só de olhar!  
SUZU: É Assustador! Ele não é um inimigo comum!  
OTIG: Sou Otig de Bellatrix, A Estrela da Fúria! Não passarão por mim desgraçadas! Essa arena será seu túmulo!  
LIZ: Você parece ter uma língua afiada garotão! Eu cuido de você!  
SUZU: --Segura o braço de Liz-- Não! Ele é meu!  
LIZ: Qualé? Vai querer mandar em mim agora? Vai te catar!  
SUZU: Não temos tempo a perder! Ao menos uma de nós deve chegar a Apolo e matá-lo! Eu seguro ele, você segue em frente!  
LIZ: Ta legal...  
OTIG: Eu disse que não passarão!

Liz dispara uma bola de fogo pra distrair Otig, pula por cima dele e continua a correr. Ele tenta alcançá-la, mas Suzu se coloca em seu caminho.

SUZU: Eu serei sua adversária!

OTIG: --Olha pra ela com ódio-- Tudo bem! Eu não tenho objeções a matar apenas uma de vocês! Os outros podem ficar com suas amigas!


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14 - Suzu x Otig!**

OTIG: Está preparada pra morrer, mulher?  
SUZU: Morrer? Mas como você está confiante...  
OTIG: Ok! Isso vai levar 5 segundos mesmo! Ainda dá tempo de alcançar sua amiga!

Otig eleva seu cosmo, seus olhos brilham com uma luz sinistra. Ele movimenta lentamente seus braços como se estivesse realizando uma coreografia. Então ele some. Reaparece a poucos centímetros de Suzu aplicando um soco em seu estômago. Depois uma série de golpes rápidos que faz a Fúria cuspir sangue. Ela salta pra longe, Otig salta atrás dela. Os 2 disputam golpes no ar. Uma abertura na defesa de Otig e um chute acerta seu rosto. Ele cai no chão abrindo uma cratera, mas se levanta rapidamente. Ele vê onde Suzu vai cair e da um soco no chão. De seu punho uma energia sai abrindo fendas no chão e quase atinge Suzu. A Fúria se esquiva no último Instante!

OTIG: Você é rápida, mas eu sou mais! _**POWER WAVE!**_

Otig continua aplicando diversos socos no chão, gerando ondas de energia que explodem tudo em seu rastro. Suzu Se esquiva de todas com grande dificuldade. De repente, Otig corre e acerta um soco no rosto de Suzu que a arrasta por alguns metros no chão!

OTIG: Sou Otig de Bellatrix, a Estrela da Ira! --Da vários socos em Suzu e ela desaparece-- Mas o que? O que é isso? Um toco de árvore?  
SUZU: --Surge atrás de Otig-- Idiota! --aplica um golpe nas costas dele--

O golpe de Suzu causa uma explosão de energia e Otig cai de cara no chão, com os olhos arregalados.

SUZU: Seu tolo! Você só sabe aplicar golpes a esmo, rezando para que alguns deles atinjam seus inimigos. Não funciona contra alguém mais inteligente que você. O que não é difícil... Você deu uma bela demonstração de seu poder, acho justo que eu dê uma demonstração do meu. _**SEMPUU RETSU ZAN!**_

Suzu da um soco em Otig que gera um furacão que o carrega para o alto. Ele voa para o céu e desaparece da vista. Otig cai no chão abrindo uma cratera enorme. Ele se levanta aos poucos e olha pra Suzu com olhar de ódio.

SUZU: Sobreviveu a esse ataque? Parabéns. Merece minha admiração. Mas o próximo golpe te matará.

OTIG: Não seja tão confiante! Seu golpe não é tão bom assim!  
SUZU: Você está sangrando demais pra contar tanta vantagem... Vejamos se meu golpe não é tão forte! _**SEMPUU RETSU ZAN!**_  
OTIG: AAAAAAAAAAHHH! _**BURNING KNUCKLE!**_

Otig da um soco no furacão, usando todo seu poder e devolve-o de volta contra Suzu. O Furacão passa por cima de Suzu, causando vários ferimentos em seu corpo. Por fim o Ataque se choca contra uma colina e desaparece junto com a mesma.

SUZU: --Cai de joelhos-- Mas como ele fez isso?  
OTIG: Fúrias! Bah! Vocês não passam de lixo perto de nós Trojans de Apolo!

Otig avança pra cima e Suzu e tenta aplicar um soco nela. Ela se esquiva e ele atinge o chão. A força do golpe gera uma explosão de energia que arremessa Suzu longe! Suzu cai no chão e Otig imediatamente cais sobre ela com os 2 pés. Ela cospe sangue. Em seguida ele da um chute nela e ela voa contra uma rocha. Ele se aproxima lentamente e começa a dar socos nela.

OTIG: Seus ataques ridículos não são nada pra Ira que toma meu coração quando estou lutando, idiota! Você não pode nem me derrotar e acha que pode contra Apolo? Que piada!  
SUZU: --Da um chute na cara de Otig-- pode parecer piada pra você... Mas nós vamos derrotar Apolo custe o que custar! Eu posso vencer sua ira facilmente!  
OTIG: Besteira! Eu sempre serei mais forte que você, pq eu não reprimo o meu sentimento mais forte! A Minha ira! Quanto mais forte o sentimento, mais forte o cosmo. Então basta focalizar toda minha ira em meu cosmo e serei mais forte!  
SUZU: Isso é ilusão... Eu sei como te derrotar!

**-Passado- Templo Ninja- **

Suzu e Hanzo treinam no pátio.

HANZO: Suzu! Não conseguirá me derrotar dessa forma! Não entende que enquanto sua ira dominar seu coração, você é fraca?  
SUZU: Não! Meus golpes são muito mais poderosos quando meu cosmo enfurece! Isso é óbvio!  
HANZO: Ira apenas escurece sua mente. Te distrai de seus objetivos. Abre sua defesa. Faz você cometer erros! Nada do que fizer, terá resultados se você não controlar suas emoções! Lembre-se disso! Lembre-se!

SUZU: Por isso Eu vou vencer!  
OTIG: Isso é ridículo! Está mais do que provado que eu sou mais forte e mais rápido que você porque dou vazão a minha ira! Meu cosmo é movido pela minha ira!  
SUZU: Experimente me atacar então!  
OTIG: Com prazer! _**BURNING KNUCKLE!**_

Suzu fecha os olhos e se esquiva do golpe em cima da hora. Ela aparece atrás de Otig aplicando-lhe um golpe na nuca que o faz voar de cara numa pedra.

SUZU: Eu cometi um erro. Meu erro foi deixar minha ira me cegar. Então acabei recebendo seus golpes.  
OTIG: Como é... Possível?  
SUZU: Quando se trata de disputar ira você é insuperável... Você ataca como um touro toda toalha vermelha abanada diante de seus olhos. Mas basta um hábil toureiro para apunhalá-lo pelas costas.  
OTIG: Miserável! Vou te ensinar a me respeitar! Usarei minha técnica mais poderosa contra você! _**FINAL IMPACT!**_

Otig começa a reunir uma imensa quantidade de energia dentro de si. Essa energia é então concentrada em todo seu punho direito. A terra treme com a força de seu cosmo. Suzu apenas permanece parada observando.

OTIG: Vou te mostrar o que é fúria de verdade! Te vejo no inferno, Maldita!

Otig lança a energia. Ela parte pra cima de Suzu com uma velocidade impressionante. Uma explosão gigantesca acontece. O Santuário treme como se uma bomba atômica estivesse explodido por ali. Uma nuvem cogumelo se levanta no local enquanto Otig apenas observa seguro de sua vitória.

OTIG: Impossível que ela tenha sobrevivido a isso... Já está morta! Agora vou seguir a amiga dela.  
SUZU: Não conte com isso! _**AMATSU RAKURAI!**_

Suzu saltou para o céu milésimos de segundo antes de ser atingida. Foi tão rápido que Otig não percebeu. Seus raios caem do céu e acertaram Otig em cheio.

OTIG: Argh! Meu corpo! Não consigo controlar meus movimentos!  
SUZU: Esse é o efeito de meu ataque. Ele causa uma descarga elétrica dolorosa que afeta seu sistema nervoso causando descontrole de suas funções motoras.  
OTIG: Maldita... Você me paga!  
SUZU: Matar ou ser morto! O lema do ninja! Adeus Otig de Bellatrix.

Suzu apunhala o peito de Otig matando-o!

Em seguida Suzu cai no chão de joelhos. Seus ferimentos começam a vazar sangue.

SUZU: Desgraçado... Feriu-me bastante...

Suzu cai inconsciente no chão.

LIZ: O Cosmo da Suzu desapareceu! O que terá acontecido? Não... Não posso voltar lá! Preciso confiar nela! Ela não vai morrer facilmente!

**-em outro lugar-**

ZASHI: Senti o cosmo de Suzu se enfraquecendo! Preciso correr! Espere por mim Suzu! --Se teletransporta--

Liz volta a correr, quando um homem enorme com uma armadura azul se coloca em seu caminho.

KARN: Você não vai a lugar algum, mocinha! Sou Karn de Denebola, a Estrela da brutalidade! Esse lugar será sua tumba!  
LIZ: Droga... Esperava chegar até Apolo sem enfrentar um dos seus micos amestrados. Mas parece que vou ter de chutar umas bundas subalternas antes de chutar a do Apolo.  
KARN: Você é confiante demais mocinha! Eu vou esmagar facilmente cada um de seus ossos! Prepare-se!

Continua em breve!


	15. Chapter 15

_Liz: Ahá! Então aí está você!_

_Ikarus: O que foi Liz? Queria falar comigo?_

_Liz: Queria sim senhor! Porque demorou tanto pra me dar uma luta?_

_Ikarus: Qual o problema? Não é você que fala que a ansiedade aumenta a emoção?_

_Liz: É, mas..._

_Ikaus: O que foi?_

_Liz: Eu fui a única que ainda não lutou!_

_Ikarus: E daí?_

_Liz: E daí que a Suzu ta me zoando... Ela e a Zashi já derrotaram um inimigo e eu até agora, nada!_

_Ikarus: Mas você vai lutar agora._

_Liz: Não quero nem saber... Eu deveria ter sido a primeira. E não aquela sonsa da Zashi ou a idiota da Suzu! Eu tenho fãs! O que eles vão pensar? E a minha reputação?_

_Ikarus: Fãs? Reputação? Você não tem reputação... ¬¬_

_Liz: Como não? Eu sou a mais forte das Fúrias oras..._

_Ikarus: Ah, mas você não é a mais forte! A mais forte é a..._

_(Sons de múltiplas explosões e ossos fraturados)_

_Ikarus: Por motivos de força maior, eu vou postar mais um capítulo... Aí vai..._

**Capítulo 15 - Liz x Karn!**

Liz tentava invadir o santuário quando foi surpreendida pelo Trojan, Karn de Denebola. Sem muita demora, eles começaram a lutar.

LIZ: Porque vocês estão fazendo isso cara? Porque destruir a Terra?  
KARN: Apenas faço o que Apolo me ordena. Nada mais. Não sou diferente de você.  
LIZ: Eu não estou aqui só pela Ártemis. Eu estou aqui por que acredito que isso seja o certo a fazer. Sabe... Eu sou viciada em Adrenalina. Costumo surrar uns idiotas às vezes só pode diversão. Sei como a humanidade pode ser idiota às vezes. Mas nem por isso eu planejo destruir todos eles. Eu também sei que existem pessoas legais nesse mundo.  
KARN: Não. A humanidade deixou de cair nas graças dos deuses há muito tempo. Decidiram não precisar mais dos deuses e viver sozinhos. O que isso gerou? Vocês apenas caminham rumo a própria destruição. Apolo só planeja acelerar o processo.  
LIZ: Se não posso colocar juízo na sua cabeça com palavras cara, eu vou usar os punhos!  
KARN: Eu não espero menos de você. Não espere menos de mim também.

Liz avança em alta velocidade contra Karn. Ela aplica vários socos com os punhos em chamas. Karn se defende de todos. Então ele abre os braços, pra tentar aplicar um golpe talvez, pensa Liz. Ela aproveita a brecha e acerta um soco no estômago de Karn. confiante, ela não viu qual a intenção dele. Ele da um passo as costas dela a envolve com os braços, e joga o corpo pra trás, acertando a cabeça de Liz no chão. Karn com o impulso cai de pé no chão, atrás de Liz.

LIZ: Ungh... Que diabos?  
KARN: Você não pode comigo mocinha. Admita.  
LIZ: Isso ainda não acabou otário. Desistir é uma coisa que eu não faço, sacou? Vamos pro segundo Round.  
KARN: Como quiser...

Os 2 elevam seu cosmo. Liz faz uma finta. Ameaça atacar mas não o faz. Ele é um lutador corporal de alguma espécie. Leva vantagem observando os movimentos do inimigo pra então contra atacar. Ela decide esperar que ele de o primeiro passo dessa vez.

KARN: Se vc não vai atacar, eu atacarei!  
LIZ: O que?

Karn parte pra cima com tudo. Ele da um soco no estômago de Liz e em seguida, a segura pela cabeça. Dando um salto por cima dela, ele toma impulso bate Liz contra o chão, e em seguida a arremessa para o alto. Liz desaparece no céu.

KARN: _**HEAVEN TO HELL DROP!**_  
LIZ: --Cai do céu abrindo uma cratera enorme no chão--  
KARN: Já morreu... --Da as costas e vai embora--  
LIZ: Ungh... Essa doeu...  
KARN: O que!? Como é possível ter sobrevivido a esse golpe? Ninguém jamais sobreviveu! Geralmente são mortos pelo atrito da velocidade de escape causada pelo meu golpe!  
LIZ: O tal de Kiki é bom mesmo --Se levanta-- A minha Aljava me protegeu por completo! E nem quebrou depois de um golpe desses. Se não fosse por isso eu tava morta!  
KARN: Você é impressionante Fúria de Ártemis! É uma adversária digna de receber toda minha força em um combate!  
LIZ: Quer dizer que isso não foi toda sua força? Pq não usou tudo? Eu posso sentir em seu cosmo que você não ta me subestimando. Eu sinto tristeza e não excesso de confiança em seu cosmo. Porque se conteve? Está em dúvidas sobre sua missão?  
KARN: ... Nunca. Sirvo a Apolo e sigo suas ordens sem questionar.

Sem que Liz notasse, Karn desvia seu olhar para o alto de uma colina. Ele logo é surpreendido pelo ataque de Liz. Um soco em chamas que acerta o estômago dele fazendo-o se arrastar por alguns metros.

LIZ: Porque está distraído? Esse golpe foi muito besta. Você poderia ter evitado.  
KARN: Isso não vai acontecer de novo. Prepare-se!

Karn ataca Liz. Por alguma razão, ele parece desorientado. Liz evita facilmente seus ataques. Ela aplica um chute no peito dele e em seguida um soco no rosto. O gigante cai de costas no chão.

LIZ: (Oq está acontecendo com ele? Parece um amador lutando.)  
KARN: --Segura o pé de Liz-- _**SOUND BARRIER BREAK!**_

Karn começa a girar Liz em uma velocidade absurda. Ele quase forma um furacão ao seu redor quando explode seu cosmo. Então ele a arremessa. Liz voa de encontro a um templo que havia ali perto. Quando ela acerta o Templo, ele vem abaixo. Karn vira as costas confiante.

LIZ: Esse golpe também foi bom... Mas você se conteve.  
KARN: Sobreviveu a esse tbm? Impossível!  
LIZ: Impossível? Não... Você está contendo sua força. Eu sinto que seu cosmo está duvidando de seu propósito.  
KARN Cale-se! Eu não tenho dúvidas sobre meus propósitos!  
LIZ: Seja homem e admita! _**CHARGING STARS!**_  
KARN: --Explode seu cosmo e expulsa todos os meteoros pra longe-- Isso não me afeta!  
LIZ: Se você tem dúvidas sobre oq está fazendo porque não sai do caminho? Você pode ajudar a gente!  
KARN: --olha com ódio pra Liz-- CALE-SE! Eu não tenho dúvidas sobre oq estou fazendo. Eu preciso fazer isso... pra provar algo pra... alguém importante pra mim!  
LIZ: Peraí! Você vai ajudar a destruir o mundo pra impressionar alguém? Você é louco?  
KARN: Você não entenderia... Por essa pessoa, eu faria qualquer coisa... Você tem razão. Eu não acredito que Apolo esteja fazendo a coisa certa. Mas meu dever é obedecer e eu o farei. Caso contrário, nunca poderei cair nas graças dessa pessoa importante pra mim.  
LIZ: Entendo sim. Eu tbm tenho uma pessoa que gostaria de impressionar. A única pessoa do mundo. Mas o que você está fazendo é loucura. Não importa quem seja. Não vale o sacrifício de bilhões de pessoas.  
KARN: Apolo vai criar um mundo melhor depois. Não será tão mal assim.  
LIZ: É... continue dizendo isso a si mesmo. Quem sabe você se convence?  
KARN: Não deboche de meus sentimentos! Você não sabe de nada! Ouça... Eu vou cumprir meu dever e aquilo que eu acho certo! Doa a quem doer! Aplicarei meu ataque com toda a intensidade de meu cosmo agora! Prepare-se!  
LIZ: Tem razão... NISSO nós somos parecidos. Eu vou usar todo meu cosmo no meu próximo golpe. Aquele que tiver maior convicção de suas crenças, vencerá!  
KARN: Concordo!

Os 2 assumem posição de combate, elevam seu cosmo e se preparam. Karn começa a correr em direção a Liz.

KARN: _**HEAVEN TO HELL DROP!**_  
LIZ: Idiota! Você quer morrer? Com esse cosmo cheio de dúvidas você não pode me vencer! _**FINISH BUSTER!**_

Liz dispara uma imensa bola de fogo que atinge Karn em cheio. O Trojan continua correndo, tentando superar a força do ataque. Ele da um passo, dois, três. Sua mão atravessa a bola de fogo que continua crepitando, ferindo seu corpo.

KARN: Preciso... Vencer!

A mão de Karn chega a poucos centímetros de Liz. Ela não se move nem um segundo, com o punho erguido em direção a Karn, ela empurra a bola de fogo lentamente com seu cosmo.

LIZ: Acabou Karn. Você perdeu.  
KARN: Não! NÃAAAAAAAAAO!

Liz explode seu cosmo. A Bola de fogo aumenta de tamanho empurra Karn pra trás. Ele voa, sua Spark se destroça, ele bate contra uma parede de rochas e o golpe de Liz gera umas explosões impressionantes, que abala quase todo o Santuário. Karn está em meio a uma cratera fumegante, com sua Spark toda destruída. Ele tenta se levantar mas logo cai de joelhos.

KARN: Lorna... Eu falhei... Perdoe-me... Pode me matar Fúria de Ártemis. Não tenho mais razão pra viver...  
LIZ: Tem sim. A tal de Lorna é sua razão de viver. Então viva por ela... Tenho certeza de que ela não quer que você seja um assassino.

De repente uma brisa gelada cobre o local da batalha. O Chão e todo o cenário ao redor é congelado.

LORNA: Viver... Por mim? O que a faz pensar que entende meus sentimentos, Fúria de Ártemis? Eu não possuo sentimentos. Eliminei essa fraqueza de meu coração gelado há muito tempo. Sou Lorna de Polaris, Trojan guardiã da Estrela da Serenidade.  
KARN: Senhorita Polaris... Eu... perdi. Peço seu perdão...  
LORNA: Fraco e inútil... Como pôde se distrair em combate? Deixou seus sentimentos por mim o atrapalharem... Você me ama por acaso?  
KARN: Sim...  
LORNA: Patético! Mesmo que eu fosse capaz de amar, não amaria um monstro tão fraco e ridículo quanto você. Sentimentos são fraquezas... Se o que fez foi por amor a mim, foi tudo em vão.

Lorna eleva seu cosmo e ergue seu braço, reunindo uma poderosa energia em sua mão.

KARN: Não! Por favor!  
LIZ: Hei sua idiota! O que pensa que está fazendo?  
LORNA: Eliminando o lixo das forças de Apolo-Sama...

Lorna intensifica seu poderoso cosmo, e dispara uma rajada de ar frio contra Karn. Karn é congelado instantaneamente. Lorna se aproxima e com um soco quebra a cabeça de Karn.

LIZ: Idiota! Como pôde fazer isso?  
LORNA: Cale-se cadela infiel. Aqui será o túmulo gelado de todas as Fúrias rebeldes... A começar por você!


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16 – O Coração Gelado!**

LIZ: Porque o matou? Ele era um cara bom.

LORNA: Mas imprestável. Novamente você se refere a sentimentos e sentimentos são inúteis pra nós. Os Trojans não devem ocupar suas mentes com coisas fúteis e inúteis como sentimentos. Sentimentos nos tornam fracos. Olhe pra sim mesma. Agora mesmo, aposto que seu coração está repleto de ódio por mim. Isso será fatal pra você. Sentimento de vingança obscurece sua mente, te cega. Porque se apegar a esse lixo?

LIZ: Ser humano é ter sentimentos. Sem sentimentos nós não somos nada. São nossos sentimentos que nos impulsionam a seguir em frente. Dia após dia, não importando o quanto nós sofremos! Por menosprezar os sentimentos de Karn... Eu vou quebrar a sua cara, cadela!

LORNA: Tola... Seu cosmo não se compara ao meu. Você é uma mera criancinha perto de mim.

Lorna leva a mão à boca, eleva levemente seu cosmo, gera cristais de gelo na palma de sua mão e gentilmente os assopra. Liz é arrebatada por um Vendaval gelado e voa contra uma parede de uma casa. Com o corpo todo dolorido, ela tem dificuldades de se levantar. Quando ela abre os olhos, a cena diante dela a deixa horrorizada. Estátuas de gelo. Uma família inteira morta. Presa dentro de blocos de gelo. Mulheres, idosos, crianças. Ninguém foi poupado. De repente um outro vendaval carrega a casa pra longe.

LIZ: Desgraçada! Você fez isso com essa gente não foi?

LORNA: Sim.

LIZ: Você me enoja! _**CHARGING STARS!**_

LORNA: Isso é inútil... --Ergue a mão e seu cosmo bloqueia todos os meteoros-- Você é fraca demais. --dispara várias estacas de gelo em Liz--

LIZ: --Se esquiva com dificuldades-- Vai precisar fazer...

LORNA: --Surge diante de Liz-- ... Melhor do que isso? --Toca o peito de Liz e uma luz intensa a arremessa longe--

Pra sua infelicidade, eu posso fazer bem mais do que isso. Estou apenas demonstrando uma pequena fração de meu poder até agora. Não há necessidade de usar minha força total contra você.

LIZ: --Cai de costas no chão-- (Ela congelou minha aljava! Essa desgraçada é muito poderosa!)

LORNA: --Reúne uma energia entre as mãos-- _**GLACIUS GRAVE!**_

O ar gelado começa a cercar Liz e erguê-la no ar. Ela sente um frio intenso e de repente um bloco enorme de gelo cobre parte de seu corpo. Os braços e pernas são parcialmente cobertos, deixando apenas cabeça e tronco a mostra.

LORNA: Como deseja morrer? Rápida ou lentamente?

LIZ: Vai... À merda!

LORNA: Lentamente? Como quiser...

Lorna ergue sua mão e aponta para a coxa de Liz. Com um movimento brusco de sua mão a carne de Liz é rasgada por uma força invisível. Mais uma série de movimentos e vários cortes são feitos. O Sangue da Fúria jorra. Algumas gotas chegam a respingar no rosto de Lorna, mas ela não move um centímetro demonstrando desconforto. Aliás, ela não mudou a expressão de seu rosto nem por um segundo desde que chegou. Ela é literalmente desprovida de sentimentos. Liz se enche de medo ao olhar para aquela menina mais nova que ela, lambendo o sangue que manchou seu rosto.

LORNA: Sinto medo em seu cosmo. Pelo seu olhar, deve ser a primeira vez que experimenta essa sensação. Estou certa?

LIZ: S-sim... --Diz quase chorando pela dor das feridas--

LORNA: Viu o que eu disse? Sentimentos nos tornam fracos... Deseja dar fim ao seu sofrimento agora? Eu posso te mandar pro inferno com um simples gesto se quiser.

LIZ: --Explode o cosmo-- Sua... Desgraçada! --Arrebenta sua prisão de gelo e da um soco no rosto de Lorna-- Você é uma sádica nojenta! Eu vou te vencer custe o que custar!

LORNA: --Cai no chão--... Vai me vencer? Quer me matar? Custe o que custar? Esse ato já lhe custou a vida...

**-Outro lugar-**

ZASHI: --Se aproxima de Suzu-- Suzu! Você está bem? Graças a Ártemis! Ela está só desmaiada.

????: Hahahahahahaha!

ZASHI: Quem está aí?

????: Uma garotinha assustada e uma desmaiada... Presas fáceis para mim!

ZASHI: Quem é você? Apareça!

????: Sou Jetix de Procyon, a Estrela da Agonia! --surge diante de Zashi como se tivesse teletransportado--

ZASHI: Seu cosmo... É poderoso, mas sujo... Como alguém como você pode servir uma divindade? Como um coração de Trevas pode servir o deus-sol?

JETIX: Apolo-Sama não se importa com essas coisas. Ele me escolheu a dedo para ser um de seus Trojans generais! Bem e mal são apenas definições criadas pelos homens para julgar o que lhes convém. Mas o que realmente importa nesse mundo é poder! Quando se tem poder, bem e mal são conceitos irrelevantes...

ZASHI: Isso é mentira! Bem e mal existem e os servos dos deuses deveriam ser capazes de diferenciar um do outro...

JETIX: Acha mesmo? Vejamos... Se eu te disser que pouparei sua vida se me deixar matar sua companheira você aceitaria?

ZASHI: Nunca!

JETIX: Mas porque? Você deseja viver. Isso é errado? Cada mortal é responsável por seu próprio destino. Você não é obrigada a proteger ninguém. Nem mesmo ela que é sua irmã de armas. Isso não é certo?

ZASHI: Não! Eu desejo viver sim. Mas também desejo que minha amiga viva! Não sou obrigada a defender ninguém, mas essa é a missão que eu mesma me impus. Eu jurei proteger os mais fracos e aqueles que eu amo! Esse foi o destino que escolhi. Portanto não dê nem mais um passo ou eu te matarei!

JETIX: Hahahahahaha! Gostei de ver... Adoro matar pessoas tão convictas de seu "destino". Nada melhor do que ver as caras de decepção delas quando vêem, pouco antes de morrer, que suas crenças não passaram de uma mentira! Prepare-se pirralha! Eu vou matar as duas agora!

De volta a Arena de Gelo, Liz tenta se proteger como pode das investidas de Lorna. O Sangue de suas feridas corre cada vez mais, seu raciocínio está lento. Aos poucos ela evita cada vez menos golpes. Lorna eleva seu cosmo e dispara uma rajada de ar frio que atinge Liz em cheio e ela é arremessada longe.

LORNA: _**POLARIS BLIZZARD!**_

Dessa vez Lorna explode seu cosmo, abre os braços e seu corpo gera uma luz cegante que congela tudo ao redor. Liz é carregada pelos céus e cai no chão. Uma explosão de gelo cria um Iceberg em volta dela. Lorna se aproxima da tumba gelada, e a toca gentilmente.

LORNA: Descanse em paz... Fúria de Ártemis... Providenciarei tumbas para suas amigas também... 


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17 – O coração inflamado!**

De repente, o bloco de gelo começa a tremer e trincar. Dentro do bloco de gelo, Liz começa a elevar seu cosmo. O Bloco de Gelo começa a derreter e tremer. Algumas rachaduras surgem. Lorna para de caminhar e se vira pra trás. De repente o bloco explode. Liz sai de dentro do bloco exausta.

LORNA: Você realizou um feito e tanto agora. Mas inútil. O esforço que precisou realizar foi grande demais, seu cosmo está no fim. É presa mais fácil pra mim agora do que era no início.

LIZ: Cala Boca! _**CHARGING STARS!**_

Lorna se defende com o manto que está vestindo.

LORNA: Seus golpes são tão fracos que nem danificam meu manto. Desista de lutar e eu lhe prometo uma morte rápida e indolor.

LIZ: Vai te catar... Acha que eu vou desistir sem lutar?

LORNA: Você está muito confiante pra alguém que até o momento não conseguiu me ferir nem uma vez.

Lorna remove seu manto, revelando uma Spark cristalina que contorna bem o corpo, com ombreiras que acompanham a forma dos braços. Ela tem uma longa capa em suas costas.

LORNA: A partir de agora, eu lutarei com você usando todo meu poder. Você morrerá antes de notar.

LIZ: As coisas serão diferentes dessa vez, vadia! Dessa vez eu usarei todo meu cosmo em cada um de meus golpes até te acertar. Eu não vou me dar por vencida até te acertar um golpe que seja, sua idiota!

LORNA: Estou ficando farta de você! Morra! _**POLARIS BLIZZARD!**_

LIZ: --Segura o ataque com as mãos-- Não... Desta... Vez! --Deflete a rajada de ar frio pra longe-- Segura essa! --parte pra cima de Lorna aplicando socos e chutes--

LORNA: Seus golpes são lentos. Eu posso ver cada um deles e me esquivar a tempo. --Segura o braço de Liz e disparar uma rajada congelante nela--

LIZ: --Cai no chão-- Merda! Eu não consigo me aproximar o suficiente pra acertar ela!

LORNA: Exatamente. Sou superior a você em tudo.

LIZ: Ta legal... Eu fui boazinha até agora... Hora de você experimentar meu "Explosivo Final!"

Liz eleva seu cosmo. A intensidade chega a impressionar Lorna por um tempo. Liz concentra um poder gigantesco em seu punho direito e dispara seu Golpe.

LIZ: _**FINISH BUSTER!**_

LORNA: _**POLARIS CIRCLE!**_

LIZ: Mas que merda é essa!?

Lorna Dispara um círculo de gelo que envolve o golpe de Liz e o anula

LORNA: Suas técnicas são básicas e sem graça. Seu poder deixa muito a desejar.

LIZ: Saco! (Como posso vencer essa maldita? Ela é poderosa demais. Talvez eu consiga com... Meu golpe selado...)

LORNA: Morra... _**POLARIS BLIZZARD!**_

Liz é arremessada ao ar pelo golpe da trojan. Lorna se aproxima de Liz.

LORNA: Fúrias não passam de lixo pra nós, Trojans de Apolo.

LIZ: Você não se cansa... De ser tão prepotente, garota?

LORNA: Cale-se! --Congela a perna direita de Liz--

LIZ: Argh! Maldita!

LORNA: --Eleva seu cosmo e faz Liz levitar-- Disse que te mataria rapidamente, mas agora quero vê-la sofrer. --Dispara um raio em Liz que a derruba no chão--

LIZ: Sabe? Eu estou cansada de você... _**CHARGING STARS!**_

Desta vez os golpes de Liz foram mais rápidos e atingiram Lorna em cheio causando rachaduras em sua Spark. Lorna é arrastada pra trás alguns metros mas logo se recompõe.

LORNA: Mulher... VOCÊ NÃO TEM NOÇÃO DO PERIGO?

LIZ: O que foi? Parece que eu consegui te irritar... Está se rendendo a seus sentimentos? Sentimentos a tornam fraca!

LORNA: Maldita! Pagará por esse insulto com a vida! Congelarei até o último de seus ossos e quebrarei seu corpo em pedaços!

LIZ: Você não vai ter a chance de fazer isso cretina... Eu ainda tenho um ás na manga...

LORNA: Você não tem nada! Você não é nada...

**-Passado-**

Liz treinando com seu mestre, Gouken quando tinha 12 anos. Liz acaba de demonstrar a seu mestre um golpe que desenvolveu sozinha. O velho de barba grisalha em um Kimono analisa com cuidado o aprendizado de sua aluna.

LIZ: O que achou do meu golpe mestre? Eu... Desenvolvi esse ataque com muita dificuldade!

GOUKEN: É um golpe impressionante Liz. Não é perfeito, mas é impressionante.

LIZ: Mestre? Mas o golpe possui um poder impressionante! Veja o que eu fiz a essa árvore! Com esse golpe serei invencível.

GOUKEN: Tola...

LIZ: Disse... Tola?

GOUKEN: Você confia apenas em poder? Pra você tudo que importa é o resultado final? Os fins sempre justificam os meios?

LIZ: Bem... Sim. Eu acho...

GOUKEN: Pois você é tola. Olhe bem pra si mesma. Seu punho está sangrando, provavelmente devido ao acúmulo absurdo de energia em seu corpo. Seu cosmo foi completamente desgastado. Seu corpo está exausto. Em resumo lhe faltou controle. E aprenda isso agora Liz. Poder sem controle não passa de estupidez.

LIZ: Quer dizer que nunca poderei usar esse golpe?

GOUKEN: Não quis dizer isso. Você é uma artista marcial sem igual Liz. A mais talentosa aluna que já tive. Um dia poderá até aperfeiçoar esse golpe. Portanto não use esse golpe até esse dia chegar.

LIZ: Porque? Eu não entendo. Meu controle pode não ser perfeito, mas com certeza, derrotarei qualquer adversário com isso.

GOUKEN: Você não notou as 2 falhas em seu golpe?

LIZ: Disse 2 Falhas?

GOUKEN: Por não ser capaz de controlá-lo, você precisará de muito tempo pra reunir a energia necessária pra utilizá-lo. Nesse meio tempo estará indefesa e a completa mercê de seu inimigo. Acha que ele esperará até que você esteja pronta? Essa é sua primeira fraqueza. Sua segunda fraqueza também está relacionada a sua falta de controle. Você reúne muita energia dentro de seu corpo pra realizar esse ataque. Seu corpo chega a gerar um campo de energia que seria capaz até de repelir certos ataques. Mas por não saber controlar isso, você pode acabar expelindo essa energia no tempo errado, ou em uma quantidade muito grande e desenfreada. Seu ataque pode se tornar uma técnica Kamikaze. Essa é sua segunda falha. Se não dominar esse golpe, você pode acabar se destruindo junto com seu inimigo na melhor das hipóteses. Compreende?

LIZ: Eu... Compreendo...

**-Presente-**

LIZ: (Foi mal mestre... Não dei muito valor aos treinos ultimamente e nunca dominei essa técnica. Mas agora eu preciso usá-la assim mesmo. É por uma boa causa... Mesmo que eu morra, eu vou ao menos me livrar dessa maldita!)

LORNA: Levante-se. Quero olhar em seus olhos enquanto te mato.

LIZ: --Se levanta-- Preste bem atenção. Esse é meu golpe supremo e você será a primeira a recebê-lo!

Liz cruza os braços e começa a elevar seu cosmo. De repente várias bolas de fogo surgem ao seu redor e começam a surgir mais a cada instante. De repente, todas as esferas começam a entrar no corpo de Liz. Ela começa a brilhar como se fosse um pequeno sol.

LORNA: Mas o que pretende?

LIZ: Você já vai ver... Ta curiosa né? Curiosidade é um sentimento por acaso? Eu não sei... Mas tenha calma. Você vai saber logo, logo do que se trata.

LORNA: Chega de suas brincadeiras! Vou te matar de uma vez por todas! _**POLARIS BLIZARD!**_

Uma claridade gigantesca cobre toda a área ao redor congelando tudo que toca. Ventos congelante e cristais de gelo partem do corpo de Lorna destruindo tudo ao redor. Ao fim do ataque, Liz está caída no chão e seu corpo continua brilhando. Agora brilha até mais do que antes. Liz se levanta com dificuldades.

LORNA: I-impossível! Você não poderia ter sobrevivido a isso! Ninguém poderia!

LIZ: Não adianta me atacar! Eu não morro antes de aplicar esse golpe em você!

O Cosmo de Liz começa a derreter o cenário em volta. Ela explode seu cosmo e parte para o ataque na velocidade da luz!

LIZ: _**BLAZING STAR RUSH!**_

LORNA: Maldita! Vai morrer! _**POLARIS BLIZZARD!**_

Liz atravessa a energia gerada pelo corpo de Lorna. As chamas que cercam seu corpo atravessam e a protegem da "Nevasca de Polaris" e as duas se chocam. O punho de Liz atravessou a defesa de Lorna, perfurou seu peito e as 2 acabaram voando pra dentro de uma parede rochosa. Toda a energia no corpo de Liz é despejada pelo seu punho direito através do corpo de Lorna.

LIZ: Essa merece sua maldita! Então, lá vai! **BURN BABY, BURN!**

LORNA: Eu…senti medo pela… Ungh… Primeira vez… Foi maravilhoso… ARGH!

O corpo de Lorna começa a brilhar e ela explode! A explosão é tão grande que cria uma cratera enorme no chão. A parede rochosa desaparece por completo. Tanto Liz quanto Lorna desapareceram...

Continua em breve...


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18 – O julgamento dos Cavaleiros de Ouro!**

De volta ao lugar onde Zashi está, ela se encontra caída no chão após receber um castigo de Jetix.

JETIX: Ouça bem Fúria de Ártemis! Meu senhor Apolo decidiu lhes dar uma chance. Ele reconheceu o valor de vocês em batalha e decidiu dar-lhes mais uma chance de cessarem as hostilidades e se aliarem a ele. Poderão viver no novo mundo criado por ele e ajudar a governar esse planeta como Trojans de Apolo. O que me diz?

ZASHI: N-Nunca!

JETIX: Não responda tão rapidamente. Primeiro veja o que tenho a mostrar. Veja contra o que estão lutando.

Jetix começa a elevar seu cosmo e o ambiente inóspito do santuário dá lugar ao espaço sideral. Um lugar sem noção de tempo nem espaço onde Zashi vê 14 pessoas flutuando na escuridão e vultos assombrosos espalhados em volta deles. Jetix segura o braço de Zashi e a arrasta até o centro da reunião.

JETIX: Olhe bem pra isso menina!

ZASHI: Onde... Estamos?

JETIX: Esta é uma visão do passado. Quando se olha para uma estrela, nós não vemos o presente, nós vemos o passado. Enxergamos a imagem da luz que saiu daquela estrela a centenas, talvez milhares de anos ou mais. Nós os Trojans herdamos de nossas estrelas guardiãs, o poder de ver o passado. Estamos no julgamento dos Cavaleiros de Ouro que ocorreu há 200 anos atrás!

Zashi fica atônita com o que vê. Vários deuses em toda sua integridade e poder. Magnânimos e imponentes! Uma voz grave como um trovão fala.

????: Vocês já não têm mais corpos! Vocês agora são apenas almas, Cavaleiros de Ouro!

Em seguida uma voz espectral feminina se pronuncia.

????: Mas o crime de vocês não foi perdoado por nós, deuses!

Em resposta, Shion toma a frente e responde em tom desafiador.

SHION: Nós somos Cavaleiros de Atena... Mesmo que nossos corpos se destruam, mesmo que tenhamos de enfrentar a ira dos deuses, nós não hesitaremos. É por Atena que existimos.

A primeira voz volta a se pronunciar.

????: Mesmo sendo os mais poderosos Cavaleiros de Atena, os Cavaleiros de Ouro... Não passam de humanos.

Agora uma 3ª voz toma a palavra. Ela é fantasmagórica e cadavérica.

????: Selaremos suas almas como uma forma de mostrar o que acontece àqueles que se rebelam contra os deuses.

????: A alma de vocês, pela eternidade...

????: Ficará nesse mundo, sem jamais alcançar o descanso eterno.

Dohko toma a frente.

DOHKO: Mesmo que estejamos mortos, nossas almas continuam com Atena! Mesmo que sejamos presos num sofrimento eterno, nossa vontade não sucumbirá.

SHION: E mesmo que vocês selem nossas almas, certamente surgirão aqueles que seguirão nossos ideais!

????: Mesmo que essas pessoas apareçam...

????: Não há possibilidade que elas possam enfrentar os deuses!

????: Humanos, sintam o terror dos deuses!

Tudo escurece.

ZASHI: Não! Pra onde eles foram? O que fizeram a eles? Responda-me!

JETIX: Eu lhe mostrarei...

Jetix eleva seu cosmo e a realidade muda. Eles voltam a uma área inóspita do santuário. Zashi cai de joelhos em um lugar alagado.

ZASHI: Onde estamos?

JETIX: De volta ao santuário...

ZASHI: Não! Eu preciso saber o que aconteceu com eles! Você disse que me mostraria!

JETIX: Exatamente. Olhe atrás de você!

Zashi olha pra trás e vê um pilar de pedra gigantesco. Desse pilar, ela vê corpos de pedra fundidos a ele. Ela reconhece cada rosto no pilar. São os Cavaleiros de Ouro. Quando ela vê Mu e Shion, ela cai de joelhos e se põe a chorar.

ZASHI: Que crueldade... Como puderam?

JETIX: Isso é o que acontece àqueles que desafiam os deuses. Contemple o destino dos "Matadores de deuses"!

ZASHI: Traga-os de volta...

JETIX: Impossível. Agora escolha. Você aceita se unir a Apolo ou deseja morrer em rebeldia? Pense bem. Os mais poderosos guerreiros de todos os tempos falharam em tentar o que vocês estão tentando agora. Pense em suas amigas. Escolha. Apolo-Sama não estende a mão duas vezes...

ZASHI: Vá pro inferno! Como podem ser tão cruéis? O sofrimento nunca acaba? Não se dão por satisfeitos até que todas as pessoas boas do mundo sofram e morram?

JETIX: Apolo deseja dar fim ao sofrimento. Ele criará um mundo novo. Habitado por seres superiores aos humanos. Apolo-Sama viveu milênios suficientes para saber que não vale a pena derramar nenhuma lágrima pela humanidade. Agora escolha!

ZASHI: Eu escolho... Lutar.

JETIX: O que?

ZASHI: Mesmo que existam pessoas más, existem tbm aquelas pelas quais vale a pena lutar! Eu vou lutar por elas!

JETIX: --Remove sua capa-- Como desejar... Você foi avisada. Apolo lhe ofereceu uma chance de ser feliz e poupar a vida de suas amigas e você cuspiu na cara dele. Matarei você agora sem piedade!

ZASHI: Eu não vou aceitar essa oferta! E tenho certeza de que minhas amigas também não! Por isso eu não posso traí-las! Eu Lutarei!

Os 2 se preparam e elevam seus cosmos...


	19. Chapter 19

_Zashi: Ikarus-sama? Ikarus-Sama? Acho que ele não está aqui... Acho que ainda não se recuperou dos golpes da Liz... Mas, vamos lá... Estou aqui, porque ele esqueceu de dizer, que o trecho do Julgamento dos Cavaleiros de Ouro no capítulo anterior foi copiado exatamente como retratado no filme "Prólogo do Céu". Agora, vamos voltar a minha luta contra o Jetix._

**Capítulo 19 – As Herdeiras da Paz!**

Jetix Remove sua capa revelando uma Spark negra, com detalhes dourados e acabamentos chineses por todo lado. Do lado da Spark um longo pano de seda preso à cintura que vai até os pés como um sobretudo e com uma figura de um dragão Chinês estampada. Seu cabelo é muito longo e preso em um pano formando uma trança enorme. Jetix começa a elevar seu cosmo e espíritos começam a rodear seu corpo. A visão do Trojan queimando seu cosmo ao máximo cercado por espíritos malignos é aterradora. Zashi tenta conter seu medo e eleva seu cosmo também. Cristais brotam da terra e começam a circular o corpo de Zashi.

JETIX: _**SPECTER DEATHSTAR!**_

ZASHI: _**STARCRYSTAL INVOKE!**_

Jetix lança contra Zashi uma esfera fantasmagórica e horrenda. Inexplicavelmente, a esfera atravessa os cristais e atinge Zashi. Ela vai ao ar e cai ruidosamente no chão. Sentindo dores e sofrendo alucinações.

JETIX: Seu golpe é um golpe defensivo não é? Os cristais giram ao redor de seu corpo impedindo a aproximação de tudo e todos. Mas é inútil contra meus espíritos Malignos. Eles são intocáveis e famintos por seus medos mais profundos.

ZASHI: O que você... Fez comigo?

JETIX: Esse é o ataque mais poderoso de Jetix de Procyon, a Estrela da Agonia. Essa esfera de espíritos atravessa qualquer coisa, qualquer armadura, invade seu corpo e se alimenta de seus medos. A dor é insuportável.

ZASHI: --Se levanta com dificuldades-- Mal... Dito!

JETIX: Não reclame. Você está colhendo o que plantou. --Se desloca como se flutuasse no ar e pega Zashi pelo pescoço-- Devia ter aceitado a proposta de Apolo! --joga Zashi contra o pilar de pedra--

ZASHI: Vejo... Vultos... Vejo vários inimigos. Qual deles é real?

JETIX: Nunca saberá pirralha. Huhuhuhu. Os espíritos malignos já impregnaram sua alma.

ZASHI: Preciso me proteger... _**STARCRYSTAL INVOKE!**_

JETIX: Eu já disse que isso é inútil!

Zashi vê os braços de Jetix se moverem como serpentes e voando em sua direção. Eles a seguram pelo pescoço e começam a estrangulá-la.

JETIX: Apolo lhe oferece salvação e você escolhe sofrimento? Pois sofrimento é minha especialidade! Sofra!

ZASHI: --Se teletransporta-- Ele... É forte demais...

JETIX: Teletransporte? Não sabia que você possuía essa capacidade... Eu a subestimei, mas não cometerei esse erro novamente!

ZASHI: Agora é minha vez de atacar! _**STARCRYSTAL EXPLOSION!**_

JETIX: Isso é inútil... _**SECRETIVE SHADE OF THE DAMNED!**_

Vários espíritos começam circular o corpo de Jetix como se fossem barreiras protetoras. O ataque de Zashi é ineficaz.

ZASHI: Meu ataque foi defendido!?

JETIX: Isso mesmo. Nossas técnicas são parecidas. Nós pensamos parecidos ao utilizar nossas técnicas. Criamos uma forma de ataque direto e indireto pra lutar. Isso demonstra que você possui um mente estratégica como eu, mas você é muito inferior a mim. Seja em poder ou inteligência.

Jetix começa a brilhar e criar 2 imagens de si mesmo.

JETIX: E eu também sou um mestre ilusionista. Está preparada? --Ataca Zashi--

ZASHI: --se teletransporta—(Qual deles é o verdadeiro? Droga! Ainda estou sobre efeito da técnica dele! Não consigo enxergar direito!)

Jetix surge sobre Zashi e lhe da um chute nas costas. Ela vai ao chão. As duas imagens correm em direção a ela, aplicando golpes com os punhos energizados fazendo a Aljava trincar. Umas das imagens segura Zashi por trás imobilizando-a enquanto a outra concentra seu ataque mais uma vez. Ele dispara a esfera de Espíritos contra Zashi. Ela é atingida e voa contra o pilar novamente caindo de cara no chão. Seu corpo flutua sobre a água que alaga o lugar e ela se perde em pensamentos. Jetix da as costas e começa a caminhar. De repente Zashi sente uma cosmo energia falando em seu coração.

KANON: Levante-se... Você não pode desistir...

ZASHI: Quem... Quem está falando comigo?

AIOLIA: Pode me ouvir? Meu nome é Aiolia de Leão. Sou um Cavaleiro de Ouro.

ZASHI: Cavaleiro... De Ouro?

ALDEBARAN: Isso mesmo! Ouça. Você não pode desistir ainda. Precisa queimar seu cosmo além do limite para lutar. Você pode derrotar esse inimigo.

ZASHI: Mas ele é poderoso demais...

MU: Não há inimigo que não possa ser derrotado. O cosmo é infinito e enquanto houver vida em seu corpo, você poderá lutar.

SHION: Há muito tempo esperamos por vocês Zashi.

DOHKO: Há 200 anos esperamos por alguém que lute pela Justiça e que dê continuação a nossos ideais.

AIOLOS: Os Cavaleiros de Ouro foram castigados por enfrentar os deuses há muito tempo atrás. Não sobrou ninguém para dar continuidade a nossa missão de proteger a Terra. Mas hoje nós olhamos em seus corações, e vimos a bondade neles. Nós decidimos confiar Atena a vocês.

ZASHI: A-Atena?  
SHURA: Atena não renasceu porque foi traída. Agora sua alma sofre, presa na estátua de Atena atrás do Salão do Grande Mestre!

SHAKA: Traída por Apolo.

AFRODITE: O deus-sol traiu sua irmã, e selou sua alma antes que ela pudesse ressuscitar, assim como fez conosco.

MILO: Por isso que você tem de lutar pela gente, garota.

SAGA: Você precisa dar fim as ambições de Apolo, antes que seja tarde demais.

CAMUS: Suas amigas contam com você.

MDM: Levante-se pirralha... E arranque a cabeça desse desgraçado por mim!

Zashi sente gotas de água caindo sobre seu rosto e fazendo-a acordar. Ela olha para cima e vê os rostos dos Cavaleiros de Ouro talhados na pedra chorando.

CDO: Lute por nós. Vocês são as Guerreiras que escolhemos e em quem confiamos a vida de Atena!

Zashi se levanta. O som de água chama a atenção de Jetix que olha por cima do ombro e vê a menina obstinada se esforçando para levantar.

JETIX: Ainda consegue lutar? Você gosta mesmo de sofrer... Dessa vez eu a matarei de uma vez por todas!

ZASHI: --Zashi abre os braços-- Dê tudo de si...

JETIX: Admiro sua coragem... Mas você não resistirá a mais um de meus golpes. Está praticamente morta. _**SPECTER DEATHSTAR!**_

ZASHI: Empreste-me sua técnica... Senhor Kiki... _**CRYSTAL WALL!**_

JETIX: Mas que diabos...!?

A esfera lançada por Jetix atinge a Parede de Cristal e rebate de volta para o Trojan. Ele recebe em cheio o dano do golpe e começa a se debater no chão, como se lutasse contra um inimigo invisível. Ele grita como um alucinado e começa a sofrer espasmos. Então tudo fica silencioso. Ele começa a rir baixo e logo começa a gargalhar.

JETIX: Hahahahaha! Excelente técnica pirralha... Você me fez receber meu próprio golpe. Nunca imaginei que a sensação fosse tão horrenda... Nem mesmo após ver tantos de meus inimigos a receberem.

ZASHI: Essa luta acabou Jetix... Você não pode me derrotar!

JETIX: Eu não posso derrotar você? Acho que se esqueceu de que todas as suas técnicas foram inutilizadas por mim enquanto todas as minhas técnicas foram eficazes contra você. Você não deve ter mais força pra evitar outro de meus ataques.

ZASHI: Se atacar de novo, acontecerá a mesma coisa de antes... Não que eu vá lhe dar a chance de fazê-lo. _**STAR CRYSTAL EXPLOSION!**_

JETIX: Vai usar esse golpe de novo? Ele foi inútil da última vez. _**SECRETIVE SHADE OF THE DAMNED!**_

ZASHI: Tome isso!

Zashi dispara seu ataque a uma velocidade absurda. Jetix não se move, confiante de que desta vez se defenderá novamente. Mas Zashi faz um movimento com as mãos e o cristal brilhante de antes se dispersa em vários pedaços minúsculos. Cada um deles dribla os espíritos que circulavam o corpo de Jetix e se fincam em seu corpo. Múltiplas explosões destroem por completo a Spark de Jetix e o matam. Ele cai de joelhos e em seguida de cara no chão.

ZASHI: Eu... Consegui...

Ela olha em direção ao pilar e uma lágrima corre pelo seu rosto.

ZASHI: Obrigada...

Continua em Breve...


	20. Chapter 20

_Ikarus: Zashi? _

_Zashi: Ah é você Ikarus-sama?_

_Ikarus: A Liz não está por aqui não é?_

_Zashi: Não. Ela sumiu depois da luta contra a Lorna. Acho que duas lutas seguidas foi demais pra ela._

_Ikarus: Mas pelo menos ela largou do meu pé..._

_Zashi: Por falar nisso, o que aconteceu à ela depois daquele golpe final na Lorna Ikarus-sama?_

_Ikarus: Sinto muito, Zashi. Não posso contar._

_Zashi: Ah é mesmo! Hehehehe... Então... Ikarus-sama, já está melhor?_

_Ikarus: Ah sim. Bem melhor. Obrigado._

_Zashi: Ok. Então, já que sente melhor, eu vou embora agora. Até mais!_

_Ikarus: Até mais! ... É por isso que eu gosto da Zashi... Ela não reclama de nada... Ela é boazinha... Mas voltando à Fic... Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não é propriedade minha, mas as Trojans e os..._

_Suzu: Encontrei você!!!_

_Ikarus: Suzu? Err.. Algum problema?_

_Suzu: Pode me explicar, porque a Liz e a Zashi lutaram duas vezes e eu só lutei uma até agora? E como ousa dar duas lutas seguidas a Liz? Eu deveria derrotar todos esses sujeitos SOZINHA! Afinal, Eu sou a mais forte das Fúrias!_

_Ikarus: Mais uma..._

**Capítulo 20 – O Furacão do Passado!**

Suzu começa a acordar após sentir o cosmo de Zashi em combustão. Ela tenta ignorar a dor que aflige seu corpo, e corre em direção a amiga.

SUZU: Zashi! Você está bem?

ZASHI: Irmã! Estou feliz em vê-la! --Abraça Suzu--

SUZU: Zashi você conseguiu derrotar um oponente tão forte? Eu pude sentir o cosmo aterrador desse inimigo, mesmo estando inconsciente.

ZASHI: --Olha para o pilar sorrindo-- ... Acho que tive um pouco de ajuda.

SUZU: É quem eu penso que são?

ZASHI: Sim... Os Cavaleiros de Ouro... Selados pelos deuses.

SUZU: Podemos fazer alguma coisa por eles?

????: Podem morrer... Seria um bom começo...

ZASHI: Quem é você? Apareça!

????: Com prazer...

Uma luz muito brilhante Surge do nada, cegando as duas Fúrias. Quando a luz diminui, o cosmo assassino não. Diante delas está um Trojan de baixa estatura, com cabelos loiros espetados e um olhar frio e ameaçador. Por baixo da Spark púrpura com detalhes vermelhos. Em volta dos braços, ele possui bandagens.

SUZU: Gaira!?

GAIRA: Suzu... Há quanto tempo não a vejo... Estive esperando ansioso por reencontrá-la...

ZASHI: Suzu? Você conhece esse homem?

SUZU: O pequeno traidor expulso por meu mestre do templo, por tentar roubar o conhecimento sagrado.

GAIRA: Errado. Hanzo me expulsou por ser um velho covarde que teme meu poder. Mas mesmo sem a tutela dele pude desenvolver a técnica de luta mais letal do mundo e por isso recebi de Apolo a chance de ser um de seus Trojans. Sou Gaira de Acamar, a Estrela da Glória!

SUZU: Deixe-o comigo Zashi.

ZASHI: Irmã, eu sinto um poder enorme vindo desse guerreiro... Você sozinha pode não ser capaz de enfrentá-lo. Vamos lutar juntas!

GAIRA: Juntas ou não, dá a mesma. Eu posso matar as 2 facilmente com um único golpe.

SUZU: Continua arrogante... Zashi vá embora!

ZASHI: Irmã...

SUZU: Vá embora! Não temos tempo a perder... O tempo urge e não sinto mais o cosmo de Liz. Você precisa dar um fim nessa história. Está tudo em suas mãos agora.

ZASHI: Ok... Irmã... Não morra...

SUZU: Prometo. Agora vá. --Diz com um sorriso--

Zashi se teletransporta.

GAIRA: Isso é inútil Suzu. Sua amiga parte agora em direção a um inimigo invencível... A morte dela é iminente.

SUZU: Do que está falando?

GAIRA: O guardião mais forte de Apolo... Sua amiga será morta em segundos se enfrentar esse guardião. Mesmo eu hesitaria em enfrentá-lo.

SUZU: Eu confio na força dela... Esqueça-a. Sua luta é comigo.

**-Salão do GM-**

Um homem entra no Salão do Grande Mestre para reportar más notícias a seu senhor Apolo.

APOLO: Adrian! Aproxime-se... Que notícias me traz do campo de batalha.

ADRIAN: Senhor... Parece que 5 dos Generais Trojans foram derrotados.

APOLO: Interessante... As Guerreiras de minha irmã não são tão incompetentes afinal...

ADRIAN: Senhor... A derrota de seus generais não o preocupa?

APOLO: Não! Eu já estava preparado pro improvável e foi por isso que o mantive aqui. Diga-me, qual dos Generais ainda vive?

ADRIAN: Gaira é o único que restou além de mim.

APOLO: Então não precisamos nos preocupar. Gaira é o meu melhor matador. O mais eficiente. Em poder, só está abaixo de você. As Fúrias não terão a menor chance de derrotá-lo!

ADRIAN: Diga-me Senhor... Gaira é mesmo tão habilidoso?

APOLO: Gaira é um assassino de sangue frio, um lobo faminto que caça sua presa até os confins do universo. Seja quem for o inimigo, este cairá vítima de seu poder. Ele é tão rápido e letal que suas vítimas geralmente morrem antes de perceberem!

**-Pilar dos 12 Dourados-**

GAIRA: Acabarei com você sem a menor piedade! Morra!

Gaira parte em alta velocidade e atinge Suzu, fincando os dedos em seu estômago e pulando de um precipício junto com ela. Gaira arremessa Suzu contra a parede rochosa do precipício, da um salto pra trás caindo de pé e parando na parede como se seus pés estivessem grudados nela. Ele salta e pula perto de Suzu, ficando sua mão na rocha pra se segurar e começa a aplicar vários socos na Fúria. Quando Suzu tenta revidar, Gaira salta precipício abaixo. Suzu com dificuldades, e sangrando, salta atrás dele.

SUZU: Miserável! Não vai escapar!

GAIRA: Não era essa minha intenção! _**FLYING TENSEIKEN!**_

Gaira faz um movimento brusco com o braço e uma luz parte em direção a Suzu. Ela se esquiva por pouco, fazendo um corte em seu rosto. O ataque de Gaira atinge o paredão rochoso do precipício e toneladas de rochas começam a cair sobre Suzu. Ela usa sua agilidade pra pular de uma rocha a outra mas perde Gaira de vista.

SUZU: Onde foi parar? Sinto sua presença, mas não posso localizá-lo. É como se ele se movesse tão rápido que nem consigo vê-lo...

GAIRA: Lerda... --Aplica um golpe nas costas de Suzu gerando um corte--

SUZU: Ungh... Maldito!

Os 2 começam a trocar golpes em alta velocidade em pleno ar, saltando de uma rocha a outra. Gaira desaparece mais uma vez e então Suzu explode seu cosmo!

SUZU: Não poderá se esconder de mim pra sempre! _**SEMPUU RETSU ZAN!**_

Um furacão surge em meio às pedras que caíam arremessando-as pra todos os lados. Suzu e Gaira caem no chão de pé e as rochas em volta deles formando um círculo quase perfeito.

GAIRA: Nada mal... Mas você precisa melhorar muito ainda...

SUZU: Você só me deu um golpe. Essa luta apenas começou.

GAIRA: Sim. A luta apenas começou e você já sangrou duas vezes. Eu não sangrei uma única vez. Esse combate já está decidido! Suzu de Sílfide! Sua hora chegou! _**TENSEIKEN SLASH!**_

Gaira faz um movimento com a mão e o chão é rasgado por uma luz indo de direção a Suzu. Ela salta pra se esquivar.

SUZU: Esse brinquedo é o que chama de "Estilo de combate mais poderoso do mundo?" Nunca vai me derrotar com isso!

GAIRA: Tola! Até agora você só experimentou meus golpes mais básicos!

SUZU: Pois eles não me afetam! Toma essa! _**SEMPUU RETSU ZAN!**_

GAIRA: Patético...

Faz um movimento com os braços e "corta" o furacão ao meio. O Golpe é anulado.

GAIRA: Isso é tudo que tem Suzu? Estou desapontado.

SUZU: Desapontado? Veja se isso o desaponta! _**AMATSU RAKURAI!**_

GAIRA: --Se defende com as mãos-- Sim... Desapontado. Esses golpes são extremamente sem graça. Preciso mostrar-lhe minha força total pra fazê-la reagir?

SUZU: Ainda não usou sua força total?

GAIRA: Claro que não. A técnica especial dos antepassados do nosso clã é muito superior. E eu vou te mostrar.

Gaira começa a correr em direção a Suzu. Quando ele se aproxima Suzu tenta atingi-lo com um soco, mas tudo que ela acerta é uma imagem de Gaira. Ela recebe um soco no estômago e Gaira desaparece de novo. Ele reaparece nas costas de Suzu e aplica outro golpe. Ela tenta revidar mas seus golpes passam por gaira como se ele fosse uma miragem. Ela vê Gaira correndo em volta dela disparando bolas de energia contra ela. Ela se defende como pode e sempre que tenta contra-atacar, seus golpes passam pelo corpo de Gaira como se ele fosse um fantasma.

SUZU: Maldição! Qual deles é o verdadeiro?

GAIRA: Quando você descobrir já será tarde demais idiota! --Surge sobre Suzu aplicando um chute em seu rosto--

SUZU: --Cai no chão-- Ungh! Maldito! _**AMATSU RAKURAI!**_

GAIRA: Ridículo!

Gaira da um soco nos relâmpagos e reflete o ataque de volta pra Suzu.

SUZU: AAAAAAAAAAHHH!

GAIRA: Esse golpe é fraco e previsível! Esperava bem mais da Fúria de Sílfide. Discípula nº 1 de Hattori Hanzo! Você nem é capaz de dominar os ataques mais básicos. Como espera nos derrotar? Você não chegou a terminar seu treinamento não é?

SUZU: Eu não... Preciso! Posso derrotá-lo eu mesma!

GAIRA: Idiota! Veja um golpe de verdade! _**SEMPUU RETSU ZAN!**_

Gaira cria um furacão muito mais poderoso e rápido que o de Suzu. O furacão passa por cima de Suzu cortando seu corpo e destruindo parcialmente sua Aljava. Suzu estava caída no chão, de joelhos.

GAIRA: Você se lembra do lema do ninja? --segura Suzu pelo pescoço-- Matar ou ser morto. Você será morta.

SUZU: Gaira... Por...quê? Por que está fazendo isso?

**-Passado - O Salão Secreto do templo ninja-**

Gaira o invadiu a procura de um pergaminho que ele anseia roubar a anos.

GAIRA: Encontrei! Aqui está o conhecimento sagrado! Copiarei as técnicas desse pergaminho e serei o mais poderoso do clã. Mais até do que Hanzo!

HANZO: Gaira! --Entra no salão—O que faz aqui? Eu lhe disse que somente o merecedor deve ler o pergaminho sagrado!

GAIRA: E quem o merece mais do que eu Mestre Hanzo? Sou o melhor lutador, o melhor Ninja, o possuidor do mais poderoso cosmo em todo clã.

HANZO: Mas sua alma é negra! Seu cosmo é forte, mas manchado pela ambição! Não merece o pergaminho!

GAIRA: Impossível. Eu devo ser o merecedor. Não importa como a pessoa é. O pergaminho é destinado ao mais forte. E esse sou eu. Você não quer me dar o conhecimento porque me teme.

HANZO: Idiota! Se nem consegue enxergar a razão de eu tê-lo rejeitado, não é mesmo merecedor! Você está expulso desse templo!

GAIRA: Se eu sair, será com esse pergaminho na mão, velho! Se achar que pode me deter, tente!

Gaira ataca seu mestre e é imediatamente derrotado com um único golpe.

HANZO: Mesmo que o pergaminho fosse destinado ao mais forte, esse não seria você! Você tem muito a aprender seu tolo! Mas você está expulso a partir de agora. Vá e nunca mais volte.

GAIRA: Um dia eu vou superá-lo e voltarei pra me vingar, velho. E nesse dia, o pergaminho será meu!

**-Presente-**

GAIRA: Eu viajei pelo mundo. Treinei por muito tempo até me tornar poderoso o suficiente pra me vingar. Eu já nem me importo mais com o estúpido pergaminho. Já atingi o limite de minha força. E nada do que havia naquele pergaminho é poderoso o suficiente pra rivalizar a força que possuo agora.

SUZU: Vamos ter certeza?

GAIRA: O que está dizendo? Que Hanzo passou a você o conhecimento do pergaminho?  
SUZU: Isso mesmo! --Da um chute na cara de Gaira--

GAIRA: Isso foi só um último ato de desespero... Você está blefando. Não é forte o suficiente pra possuir o conhecimento.

SUZU: Idiota! O conhecimento não está destinado ao mais poderoso. Pelo menos não da forma que você imagina. A força de que fala o pergaminho, é a força da alma.

GAIRA: Força da alma?

SUZU: O conhecimento do pergaminho é poderoso demais pra cair em mãos erradas. Por isso só o que tiver o coração mais forte pode aprender a técnica invencível.

Suzu explode seu cosmo. O céu escurece e nuvens surgem. Num espiral, as nuvens começam a descer e formar um furacão em volta de Suzu. Ela ergue sua mão direita e ela é energizada por relâmpagos. Suzu dispersa o furacão e um relâmpago enorme surge em sua mão.

SUZU: A técnica da Espada Relâmpago!

GAIRA: Impressionante. Mas acha mesmo que terá a chance de se aproximar de mim pra usar isso? É tão ingênua a ponto de acreditar que isso vai me derrotar?

SUZU: Eu tenho certeza!

GAIRA: Atacarei você com meu melhor "Sempuu Retsu Zan." Você não terá a menor chance de chegar perto de mim, sua idiota! Está preparada?

SUZU: --Assume posição de ataque-- Estou!

GAIRA: Então morra! _**SEMPUU RETSU ZAN!**_

SUZU: _**RAIKOU KEMBU!**_

Gaira dispara seu ataque confiante da vitória. Suzu corre tão rápido que desaparece da vista de Gaira. Surpreso ele não a vê atravessando o furacão que ele criou, brandindo a espada e atacando-o. Com um golpe rápido e limpo, Gaira é partido ao meio. Relâmpagos gerados pela espada, destroem o corpo de Gaira. Em poucos segundos nada resta do Trojan de Apolo.

SUZU: Matar ou ser morto, Gaira! Matar ou ser morto... Eu nunca me esqueci disso...

Suzu parte dali sem olhar pra trás.

Continua em breve...

_Nota: Esse capítulo originalmente, eram dois separados. Eu decidi uni-los em um único capítulo porque os dois tinham ficado pequenos. Espero que tenham gostado._

_Nota: Estou tentando me virar com um Dicionário Japonês-Inglês para criar o nome dos Golpes da Suzu, pq não entendo "lhufas" de Japonês. Se a construção estiver errada, não me fuzilem, por favor. XP Outros nomes de golpes em Japonês (Sempuu Retsu Zan por exemplo e alguns golpes do Gaira), estou copiando de jogos de luta ou RPG, consultando algumas movelists, então, alguns nomes de golpes eu posso não saber a tradução. Como eu gostaria de saber Japonês..._


	21. Chapter 21

_Suzu: Agora é a minha vez. Dei uma lição no Ikarus pra ver se ele aprende a não me excluir. E de quebra dei uma surra naquele palhaço do Gaira. Dessa vez eu faço a apresentação. Posto mais do que merecido já que eu sou a Fúria mais forte. Com certeza, bem mais forte que a convencida da Liz._

_Zashi: Suzu. Não fala assim da Liz. Ela também é forte. Você viu o que ela fez com aquela Trojan? E ela era muito forte!_

_Suzu: Grande coisa. Uma idiota daquelas, eu derrotaria com os braços amarrados... E nem falo nada do tal Jetix... Que surra você tomou dele..._

_Zashi: Pelo menos eu não desmaiei depois de lutar..._

_Suzu: O que é que você está insinuando? Quer apanhar é?_

_Zashi: Ai... Você não toma jeito mesmo irmã..._

_Suzu: Azar... Cadê a idiota da Liz? Eu quero rir da cara dela. Utilizar sua técnica suprema pra eliminar uma Trojan idiota? E ainda por cima, ela desapareceu? Deve ter evaporado. Como que ela usa uma técnica que não consegue controlar?_

_Zashi: Você usou sua técnica suprema pra vencer o Gaira._

_Suzu: Você tirou o dia pra me alugar é? Além do mais, o Gaira era bem mais forte que essa turma de trouxas que você e a Liz derrotaram._

_Zashi: Ah cansei de discutir com você. Vou procurar Ikarus-sama. Ele deve estar precisando dos meus poderes de cura depois do que você fez no último capítulo. Não sei que cisma é essa de ser a mais forte. Precisava bater nele? Coitado._

_Suzu: Pode ir. Eu não preciso de você pra apresentar o capítulo. É só repetir a ladainha que ele repete antes dos capítulos. Vamos lá. Saint Seiya não é propriedade de IkarusWing, mas as Fúrias e os Trojans são. Gostou da gente e gostaria de usar-nos em suas próprias fics? Peçam permissão ao Ikarus e dêem crédito. Ele deixa, mas peçam antes ok? Agora vamos dar uma olhada nesse capítulo. Olha só quem resolveu aparecer..._

**Capítulo 21 – Lutem Cavaleiros de Atena!**

Há alguns minutos atrás Liz lutou contra Lorna de Polaris. Mesmo estando muito ferida, ela utilizou com sucesso a sua técnica secreta "Esplendor estelar" (Blazing Star Rush) e a derrotou. Agora ela está inconsciente, caída no chão, sem notar a aproximação de algumas pessoas suspeitas. 3 Homens se aproximam. Um é enorme, gigantesco, com uma Spark Vermelha cor de sangue e outros 2 de estatura normal e trajando Spark Azuis.

LINIX: Ora, ora. O que temos aqui? Parece ser uma princesinha. Hehehe.

ARGOS: Espere Linix de Acrux! Essa parece ser uma das tais Fúrias que andam pelo santuário derrotando os Generais Trojans!

LINIX: Ótimo saber disso Argos de Canopos, meu velho! Essa menina parece estar inconsciente e incapaz de se defender. Que excelente oportunidade para arrancarmos a cabeça dela e receber uma grande recompensa de Apolo-Sama!

SHINRA: Então vamos matá-la rápido. Antes que ela acorde.

????: Se essa menina é inimiga de vocês, ela é nossa amiga, miserável. --Começa a tocar uma Lira--

SHINRA: Quem está aí?

????: Somos Cavaleiros de Atena!

SHINRA: Apareçam e enfrentem Shinra de Schedar, seus covardes!

De repente, 5 Cavaleiros surgem do alto das colinas dando saltos até o chão. Eles trajam armaduras de prata e de bronze.

SONATA: Sou Sonata de Lira, Cavaleiro de Prata! Cantarei um réquiem de despedida para vocês, servos de Apolo que ousaram profanar esse santuário!

JIN: Sou Jin de Coma Berenices, Cavaleiro de bronze! Cortarei vocês 3 em pedaços!

ALIS: Sou Alis a Amazona de Prata da constelação de Taça!

CRONA: Sou Crona de Horológium!

NOAH: Sou Noah, o Cavaleiro de prata de Coroa Boreal!

ARGOS: Bah! Não passam de lixo! Apenas meros Cavaleiros de Prata e Bronze!

LINIX: Será fácil esmagar vocês!

CRONA: Acha mesmo? Eu tenho algo de especial pra mostrar a vocês! _**CHRONOS VORTEX!**_

LINIX: O que é isso? Meu corpo... Está ficando mais lento que o normal! Como é possível!?

SONATA: Essa é a habilidade especial de Crona! Agora é hora de ver a minha! _**STRING NOCTURNE!**_

Argos, o Trojan gigante é eletrocutado por um disparo de energia criado pela Lira de Sonata e voa longe com sua spark despedaçada.

SHINRA: Argos! Miseráveis! Vou matar a todos!

JIN: Movendo-se como uma tartaruga? Não é páreo pra nós!

Shinra ataca Jin com toda sua força, mas seus movimentos são muito lentos e o Cavaleiro os evita facilmente. Alis de Taça se aproxima de Liz e eleva seu cosmo, criando uma redoma protetora ao redor dela.

ALIS: Não se preocupe. Eu vou proteger você.

SHINRA: Não se mova desgraçado! Eu ainda vou acabar com você!

JIN:Por acaso eu deveria ficar com medo de suas ameaças?

Enquanto isso, Noah ataca Linix com um disparo de ar gelado. Linix se defende disparando uma rajada de fogo. Os dois ataques se chocam no ar.

LINIX: _**FLAME BURST!**_

NOAH: Me vingarei pelo que fizeram a meu irmão, o Cavaleiro Astra de Coroa Austral! Esse é o golpe mais poderoso de Noah de Coroa Boreal! _**BOREAL THUNDER!**_

Os dois golpes novamente se chocam no ar. Ambos permanecem parados explodindo seus cosmos enquanto, Crona se aproxima por trás de Linix. Ele atinge O Trojan com um golpe nas costas fazendo perder a concentração. Linix é congelado quase instantaneamente pelo ataque de Noah. Seu corpo se parte em pedaços. Arogs se levanta atordoado e começa a investir contra a barreira protetora de Alis. Alis luta para resistir aos socos do enorme inimigo e parece demonstrar sinais de exaustão aos poucos. Sonata volta a tocar sua lira e a melodia atinge os ouvidos de Argos obrigando-o a cessar seus ataques.

SONATA: Eu ainda não terminei com você, monstro... _**STRING FINE!**_

Argos é preso por diversos fios da Lira de Sonata e fica imobilizado. Alis baixa sua barreira protetora e explode seu cosmo.

ALIS: Servo do mau... Desapareça... _**SANTIFIED LUMINAIRE!**_

Argos é arrebatado pelo ataque da Singela Amazona e cai no chão morto. Shinra ainda luta alucinadamente contra Jin, mas o Cavaleiro da um chute no rosto do Trojan derrubando-o. O Trojan se da conta de que não pode vencer e tenta fugir.

JIN: Fugindo? Eu não vou permitir que essa escória saia impune! Pelos meus irmãos cavaleiros que você matou... _**BERENICES TRAP!**_

Vários feixes de Luz, cercam o trojan, saindo do chão e vindos de todas as direções. Os feixes de luz atravessam o corpo do Trojan matando-o no ato. Os 5 Cavaleiros de Atena se aproximam de Liz.

ALIS: Quem é ela? Não a reconheço.

JIN: Parece ser uma amazona, mas não usa Máscara e Sua Armadura não tem semelhança com nenhuma Constelação.

SONATA: Ouvi rumores entre os inimigos, de que alguém invadiu o Santuário e está derrotando um a um todos os Generais inimigos. Essa jovem deve ser uma delas.

CRONA: Acha que podemos confiar nela?

ALIS: Sinto um cosmo de justiça nessa jovem. Ela me passa uma boa impressão... Todos pra trás.

NOAH: Alis! Não me diga que...

ALIS: Eu cuidarei dela... Curarei suas feridas...

Alis começa a elevar seu cosmo. Uma aura dourada envolve seu corpo e logo todos que estão por perto se sentem bem e reconfortados. Um perfume preenche o ar enquanto a Amazona ergue os braços, todos vêem uma imagem de uma taça de prata sobre ela e uma luz surge em suas mãos como se fosse um Néctar entornado de uma jarra. Ela reúne essa luz em suas mãos em formato de concha e começa a despejar sobre o corpo de Liz.

ALIS: A técnica suprema de Alis da constelação de Taça... Volte pra nós... _**HOLY ELIXIR!**_

Todos ficam maravilhados com a visão e o cosmo daquela mulher singela, que poderia muito bem se passar por um Cavaleiro de ouro após essa demonstração de poder. O corpo de Liz é curado em segundos e ela começa a recobrar a consciência.

LIZ: Onde... Estou?

JIN: Quem é você? O que faz no Santuário?

LIZ: Eu sou... Uma Fúria de Ártemis... Estava lutando...

ALIS: Não se esforce demais. Curei seus ferimentos, mas não está 100 ainda.

LIZ: Obrigada... Te devo uma, amiga.

NOAH: Disse que é uma Fúria de Ártemis? Foi você quem derrotou os Generais inimigos?

LIZ: Sim... Quer dizer... Não sozinha. Minhas amigas devem estar lutando ainda. Vocês são Cavaleiros de Atena?

CRONA: Exatamente. Uns dos poucos que restaram. Nos reunimos e estamos matando os inimigos que encontramos.

SONATA: Você e suas amigas devem ser bem fortes. Deixei de sentir o cosmo de 6 generais. Isso quer dizer que foram derrotados e só resta um. Ele está no Salão do grande Mestre, sobre as 12 Casas do Zodíaco Dourado. Deve estar fazendo a guarda de Apolo.

LIZ: Tem razão. Esse cosmo é colossal! Esse cara que ta lá não vai ser mole de derrotar! --Se levanta--

JIN: Hei garota, onde pensa que vai? Quer morrer? Mesmo recebendo o poder de Alis você ainda não está em condições de lutar!

LIZ: onde pensa que eu vou? Vou atrás de Apolo!

SONATA: Iremos com você!

LIZ: Não. Sinto dizer isso, mas vocês não podem me ajudar contra o próximo adversário. Vocês são necessários em outro lugar. Tem gente inocente morrendo pelas mãos dos Trojans. Cuidem deles que eu vou cuidar do último General.

CRONA: Sozinha não poderá com ele. E depois dele ainda terá de derrotar Apolo. Precisará de ajuda.

LIZ: Confiem em nós... Como eu confio em vocês. Eu vou cuidar de Apolo. Prometo! Ah e meu nome é Liz por falar nisso! Valeu por me ajudar!

Liz parte sem olhar pra trás, se dirigindo às 12 casas.

JIN: Que garota convencida! Recusou nossa ajuda!

ALIS: Ela quer o nosso bem. Eu confio nela. Agora posso sentir um cosmo de Justiça nela, tão intenso, que tenho dúvidas de que até Apolo será capaz de apagar essa chama.

SONATA: Ela tem razão. Precisamos cuidar dos outros Trojans. Há vidas inocentes em risco aqui. Vamos.


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22 – Adrian de Alioth! A estrela do Poder!**

**-Salão do GM-**

APOLO: Adrian, todos os Generais Trojan foram derrotados. Por isso eu não esperava. Você agora deve dar fim imediato às Fúrias de Ártemis!

ADRIAN: Sim sr.

Adrian caminha até a saída do salão do GM, vestindo um manto enorme que cobre sua Spark. Enquanto isso, Liz corre o máximo que pode, ignorando a dor para chegar até Apolo. Ela começa a subir as ruínas das 12 casas do Zodíaco, passando por Áries, que permanecia do mesmo modo após 200 anos quando Dohko e Shion lutaram ali. Touro e Gêmeos se encontram quase intactas apesar de alguns sinais de destruição pelo tempo. Câncer está em ruínas devido ao Ataque de Shaka na batalha contra Hades. Leão está intacta e Virgem destruída por completo.

Liz começa a se cansar de correr pelas escadarias e começa a andar. O cansaço a atingiu pesadamente e ela só agora começa a notar que o céu está clareando apesar de ainda ser 4 horas da manhã. Ela para pra tentar entender o que está se passando e de repente vê uma quantidade imensa de estrelas cadentes cruzando o Horizonte.

LIZ: Mas que diabos..? O que Apolo estará tramando?

????: Isso não é de seu maior interesse no momento... Liz de Ifreet!

LIZ: Quem..? Você!?

**-Arredores do santuário-**

ZASHI: Preciso... Correr... Minhas amigas precisam de mim!

Zashi para e olha pra trás. Ela ainda pode ver o pilar dos Cavaleiros de Ouro, sentir o cosmo deles ainda fracos, como se lhe mandando uma mensagem. Uma mensagem de incentivo. Parece que toda vez que a mente de Zashi ameaça vacilar, esse cosmo quente a impulsiona a continuar em frente.

ZASHI: Não posso decepcionar os Cavaleiros de Ouro... Queime cosmo! Transforme-me em luz e leve-me até meu destino!

Zashi se teletransporta.

**-Abismo-**

Suzu ignora seus ferimentos e escala o Abismo do qual ela caiu junto com Gaira. Cada fibra de seu ser pede descanso, mas não há como descansar.

SUZU: Aquele... Maldito... Feriu-me demais... Sinto um cosmo muito poderoso adiante. É colossal! Será Apolo? Com certeza se passaria por um deus. Se esse é um inimigo, Liz sta com problemas... Mal consigo sentir o cosmo de Liz. Está sendo completamente apagado pelo outro Cosmo! Liz! Eu estou indo!

**-Casa de Virgem-**

LIZ: Eu não acredito... Como isso é possível? Adrian? O que está fazendo aqui?

ADRIAN: Apenas faço a vontade de meu senhor Apolo.

Adrian remove o manto que o cobria revelando uma "Spark" dourada, com asas e um elmo em sua mão. Espalhadas pela Spark, estão várias jóias e uma capa longa pende de suas costas. Adrian brilha tanto que é como se uma estrela tivesse pousado diante de Liz.

ADRIAN: Então você se tornou uma Fúria de Ártemis?

LIZ: Não me diga que está servindo Apolo. Eu não quero acreditar nisso. Como pode estar obedecendo às ordens de um monstro como ele?

ADRIAN: Ele não é um monstro. Ele só quer o que é melhor para o mundo.

LIZ: Acha que as pessoas querem morrer e sofrer? Como isso pode ser o melhor para o mundo? O que aconteceu com você, que sempre se preocupava em salvar vidas?

ADRIAN: Eu vi a podridão humana com meus próprios olhos Liz. E o que Apolo planeja é o melhor para o mundo. Destruí-lo, e recomeçar do zero. Sem sofrimento, sem doenças, sem guerras. A nova humanidade criada por Apolo será pacífica. Como você pode estar se opondo ao bem maior?

LIZ: Você não pode estar falando sério! --Abraça Adrian-- O que aconteceu com você? Porque serve a um louco?

ADRIAN: Quer mesmo saber... O que aconteceu comigo?

**-passado-**

Liz e Adrian estudavam na mesma escola particular de Nova York, uma das mais caras do país. Liz ainda estava no 1º ano e Adrian já estava quase se formando. Adrian era o único amigo que Liz tinha na escola. Era difícil pra ela se adaptar às "patricinhas metidas" como ela mesma dizia. Mas Adrian era diferente. Ele era gentil e não tratava as pessoas mal. Liz o via como a única pessoa descente da escola e começou a olhar pra ele de forma diferente. Liz estava em seu uniforme sentada debaixo de uma árvore, durante o intervalo das aulas. Ela gostava de fumar escondida. Adrian se aproxima sem que ela veja.

ADRIAN: Hei! Isso faz mal pra você sabia? --Se senta perto de Liz--

LIZ: Ora desculpe Dr. Richards... Você está preocupado com minha saúde por acaso?

ADRIAN: Liz, eu sempre me preocupo com você.

LIZ: Ah é? E posso saber porque?

ADRIAN: Err... Bem... --Adrian começa a gaguejar dando sinais de desconforto--

LIZ: Hehehe... Esquece. E então? O que tem de novo pra me contar?

ADRIAN: Ah já ia me esquecendo... Eu consegui aquela vaga na Faculdade de medicina. Semana que vem começo a estudar pra ser um médico!

LIZ: Puxa estou feliz por você! Vai realizar seu sonho!

ADRIAN: E você Liz? O que pretende fazer depois que terminar a escola?

LIZ: Ah eu sei lá! Por que tenho de esquentar com essas coisas agora? Prefiro me dedicar as Artes Marciais. Encontrei um novo mestre! Ele ta me treinando de graça e me ensinado várias coisas incríveis! Agora meu pai não vai poder encher o meu saco!

ADRIAN: Não entendo sua fascinação por Artes Marciais. Eu nunca gostei de violência e nem me imagino ferindo ninguém.

LIZ: Ah não seja chato!

ADRIAN: Ouça Liz...

LIZ: Sim?

ADRIAN: É que... Eu queria...

LIZ: Fala logo.

ADRIAN: Sabe? Como essa vai ser a última vez que nos vemos... E não sabemos quando teremos a oportunidade de nos encontrar de novo... Eu...

LIZ: Desembucha.

ADRIAN: Quer... Ir comigo tomar um café ou coisa assim? Se não tiver nada melhor pra fazer?

LIZ: Adrian? Você está me convidando pra um encontro?

ADRIAN: Encontro? Err... Não. É só uma... Despedida e eu gostaria...

LIZ: Ok... Claro que aceito.

ADRIAN: Ah e também... Tenho um presente pra você.

Adrian pega um pingente e entrega a Liz.

LIZ: Um pingente? Puxa ele é lindo.

ADRIAN: Ele se divide assim. O sujeito que me vendeu me disse que enquanto as duas pessoas estiverem com suas metades do pingente, elas nunca se esquecerão...

LIZ: Obrigada... Eu adorei o presente.

Liz segura na mão de Adrian e da um beijo nele.

ADRIAN: Err... Porque fez isso?

LIZ: Não gostou?

ADRIAN: Claro que gostei, mas... Foi tão inesperado...

LIZ: Eu não sei quando terei a chance de fazer isso de novo. Então achei melhor aproveitar.

O Sinal toca e os dois permanecem abraçados debaixo da árvore.

ADRIAN: O sinal tocou. Devemos voltar para a sala de aula. Qual a sua próxima aula?

LIZ: Não importa. Eu só quero ficar aqui com você. Tudo bem?

ADRIAN: Claro Liz... Por mim está ótimo.

Os dois se beijam.

**-Alguns anos mais tarde-**

Adrian e Liz tomaram caminhos diferentes. Adrian se formou em medicina e decidiu viajar para países pobres da África para ajudar as pessoas. Ele vivia em uma aldeia da Nigéria, cuidando das pessoas. Mas um dia, um grupo de soldados do exército que caçavam rebeldes encontrou a vila. Os soldados, pensando que os aldeões eram simpatizantes dos rebeldes, começaram a matar as pessoas da aldeia.

ADRIAN: Parem por favor! Não podem fazer isso! São pessoas inocentes!  
GENERAL: Podemos fazer o que quisermos! Temos ordens do governo para caçar e matar quaisquer rebeldes ou traidores! E vocês estão escondendo os rebeldes. Se quiserem poupar suas vidas, diga-nos onde eles estão.

ADRIAN: Nós não temos nada a ver com rebeldes. Somos apenas pessoas querendo viver aqui!

GENERAL: Cale-se! Você já está me incomodando! --Saca uma arma e atira em Adrian--

ADRIAN: --Cai no chão com o ombro ferido-- AAAAARGH! Meu... Ombro...

GENERAL: Queimem tudo. Mandem todos esses malditos rebeldes pro inferno. Hahahaha!

SOLDADO: Sim senhor!

Mesmo desmaiado, Adrian sente uma poderosa força em seu interior, envolvendo seu corpo e protegendo-o das chamas. Em sua mente ele vê um clarão muito intenso e uma voz que o chama.

????: Levante-se!

ADRIAN: Quem...?

????: Eu sou Apolo, o deus-sol! Ordeno que se levante! Você foi escolhido para ser o meu mais poderoso guerreiro!

ADRIAN: Deus-sol? Guerreiro? Do que está falando?

APOLO: Eu o escolhi para me servir e ajudar-me a dar fim a essa humanidade que você conheceu hoje! Dar fim a essa insanidade! Dar fim ao sofrimento! Você aceita?

ADRIAN: Sim... Eu aceito...

APOLO: Então receba o poder de deus... Você será... **ASCLÉPIO!**

Um cosmo muito poderoso flui de dentro do corpo de Adrian curando seu ombro. Ele se levanta lentamente, cercado por uma poderosa luz dourada. Os soldados assustados começam a atirar, mas as balas não parecem tocá-lo.

ADRIAN: Eu disse... Que não havia nada aqui pra vocês...

GENERAL: Mas o que está acontecendo? Você é um tipo de demônio por acaso?

ADRIAN: Demônio? --Olha com ódio para o General-- Agora eu sou um deus...

Adrian libera seu cosmo com toda a fúria causando uma explosão de luz que envolve toda a aldeia. As chamas são apagadas e os soldados mortos. Alguns poucos sobreviventes que se refugiaram na floresta correm para a aldeia para ver do que se trata. Chegando lá, eles apenas vêem Adrian trajando sua spark e caminhando entre os corpos dos mortos. As asas da armadura se abrem e ele levanta vôo, desaparecendo no céu.

**-presente-**

ADRIAN: E foi isso que aconteceu. Apolo me concedeu o poder e alma de seu filho e minhas feridas foram curadas. Fui abençoado com a Spark de Alioth e me tornei o Trojan Guardião da Estrela do Poder.

LIZ: Adrian... Ouça-me. Tudo isto está errado! Ainda há pessoas boas nesse mundo. E a sua família? Vai sacrificá-los também?

ADRIAN: Família? Meu pai me deserdou depois que soube de minha intenção de ir a África. Minha mãe... Só pensa em dinheiro. Nenhum deles jamais se importou comigo. Sempre se importaram com dinheiro e nada mais. Liz... Una-se a nós. Eu posso pedir ao Sr. Apolo para poupar a sua vida e a de suas amigas. Podemos viver juntos no novo mundo criado por ele.

Ouvir aquelas palavras foi como uma ferida no coração para Liz. Ela leva a mão ao pescoço e pega o pingente que guardava.

LIZ: Isso aqui... --Retira o pingente de seu pescoço-- É seu não é? Eu achei na floresta da Ártemis. Durante todo o tempo, fiquei dizendo pra mim mesma, que não era você. Que era só uma coincidência. Mas era você o tempo todo não é?

ADRIAN: Você guardou esse tempo todo? Então você sente por mim o mesmo que eu sinto por você. Deixei isso na Floresta para atraí-la até mim.

LIZ: É... Guardei sim... --joga na cara de Adrian-- Guardei porque tinha esperanças de encontrar você! Mas você não é a pessoa que eu procurava! O Adrian que eu amo não é um assassino frio e cruel!

Liz se coloca em posição de combate.

ADRIAN: Não faça isso Liz. Não quero te ferir.

LIZ: Não ouse se colocar em meu caminho Adrian! Eu vou acabar com Apolo e nem você vai me impedir!

ADRIAN: Se for assim que deseja... Mesmo não querendo te machucar, eu vou lutar.


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23 - A Paixão de Adrian!**

**-Casa de Virgem-**

Liz chega a casa de virgem e encontra com alguém que não esperava. Adrian, agora como o Trojan guardião de Alioth a estrela do poder, era seu namorado de escola, a única pessoa por quem a Liz sentia admiração e o amor da sua vida. Há muitos anos, eles fizeram uma promessa de que mesmo separados por uma grande distância, eles estariam sempre juntos. Finalmente os dois se reencontraram. Mas não da forma como Liz imaginava que seria.

LIZ: Queime cosmo! _**CHARGING STARS!**_

ADRIAN: Esse golpe é fraco demais pra mim, Liz. --Ergue a mão e faz os meteoros frearem em frente a ele-- reconsidere sua escolha. Viva ao meu lado. Podemos viver juntos pra sempre Liz.

LIZ: Nunca! Você não é o Adrian por quem eu me apaixonei!

ADRIAN: Então você não me dá outra escolha. --Devolve os Meteoros pra Liz--

LIZ: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

ADRIAN: Compreenda Liz. Isso doeu mais em mim do que você.

LIZ: Eu... Acho... Muito difícil de acreditar nisso, Adrian...

ADRIAN: Não ataque novamente. Você só irá machucar a si mesma.

LIZ: Não enche! _**CHARGING STARS!**_

ADRIAN: Que pena. --Reflete os Meteoros--

LIZ: Não dessa vez! _**CHARGING STARS!**_

Os Meteoros se colidem em pleno ar.

ADRIAN: Usou um segundo golpe pra anular o primeiro que refleti? Boa estratégia. Mas será que agora se deu conta do quanto é inútil me atacar?

LIZ: Escuta. Se o que você quer é me convencer a desistir da luta, pode tirar o seu cavalinho da chuva sacou? Eu não vou desistir! ... Como você Você pôde chegar a isso Adrian? Você foi a minha inspiração desde que te conheci. Foi o único cara decente que conheci e desde que fui convocada pra essa luta, decidi viver minha vida tentando fazer o que você fazia. Salvar vidas... Farei isso em memória do antigo Adrian. Portanto, lute com toda a sua força. Ou mais cedo ou mais tarde, eu vou acertar um golpe em você que não vai te deixar muito feliz! _**FINISH BUSTER!**_

ADRIAN: De acordo. --Rebate a bola de fogo-- Eu não quero te machucar, mas farei se preciso... Conheça o poder de Alioth! _**SOLARIS FINAL FLASH!**_

As mãos de Adrian geram uma luz que ilumina a noite, e devasta tudo ao redor. Nem os escombros de Virgem existem mais. Liz está caída no chão e sua Aljava está parcialmente destruída. Adrian se aproxima dela e de repente, 3 objetos luminosos voam em sua direção. Ele os rebate com sua capa e da um salto pra trás. Um vulto corre em direção ao Trojan aplicando vários golpes, que ele defende com seu cosmo. Adrian eleva seu cosmo e repele o inimigo misterioso.

ADRIAN: Quem é você? --Dispara uma rajada de energia--

SUZU: --Se esquiva-- Suzu de Sílfide, Fúria de Ártemis! Se possuir anseio de morte, enfrente-me!

ADRIAN: Mais uma Fúria? Veja o que fiz a sua amiga. Ainda acha que pode me enfrentar?

SUZU: Não me compare com ela. Eu sou a mais forte das Fúrias!

LIZ: Suzu... Cala a boca... Ou vou quebrar sua cara... Lutamos juntas... É nossa melhor chance... Ele é poderoso demais...

SUZU: Você não está em condições. Mal se agüenta em pé. Deixe de ser idiota, pois quem vai matá-lo sou eu.

ADRIAN: Não me conterei por serem mulheres. Se me atacarem, eu me defenderei.

SUZU: Não espero nada menos de você. _**SEMPUU RETSU ZAN!**_

ADRIAN: --Se defende-- Um belo golpe... Mas inútil! --Destrói o furacão com a força de seu cosmo--

SUZU: Impossível!

ADRIAN: Eu lhe mostrarei meu verdadeiro poder. _**DIVINE FLARE!**_

Adrian dispara um raio com o dedo indicador que atinge Suzu arremessando-a longe. Ela cai nas escadarias que levam de volta a leão e desmaia.

LIZ: Suzu! Suzu! Maldito! Pro seu bem, é melhor ela estar viva!

ADRIAN: Desculpe-me. Mas ela provavelmente está morta.

LIZ: Canalha!

ADRIAN: Eu tomei a minha decisão Liz. Eu a deixarei viver devido ao amor que sinto por você. Mas não viverá aqui. Viverá em outra dimensão, até que Apolo tenha destruído por completo essa Terra e criado uma nova. Então a trarei de volta. Mesmo que me odeie, terei de fazê-lo. Você não dá outra opção.

LIZ: Não! Não pode fazer isso Adrian! Pelo amor de Deus, pare com essa loucura!

ADRIAN: Perdoe-me Liz... _**SOLARIS DIMENSIONAL ESPHERE!**_

Liz é envolta por um globo de luz e uma abertura dimensional é aberta no ar. Ela é sugada pra dentro e desaparece. O portal começa a oscilar e se fecha. Liz desaparece.

ADRIAN: Descanse... Eu posso enviá-la a qualquer uma das milhares de dimensões existentes no universo. Eu a enviei a uma dimensão pacífica e desabitada. Quando tudo estiver terminado, eu a trarei de volta, para vivermos juntos pra sempre... --se vira e começa a subir as escadas até o Salão do GM--

De repente, uma bola de luz muito intensa voa em direção a Adrian e ele mal tem tempo de se defender. Quando a luminosidade causada pela explosão do ataque diminui, ele olha pra sua atacante e vê Zashi.

ZASHI: Onde pensa que vai? A luta ainda não acabou!

ADRIAN: Não desejo trazer mais tristeza ao coração de Liz, matando outra de suas amigas. Portanto vá embora.

Zashi responde simplesmente elevando seu cosmo e invocando milhares de cristais que começam a circular o seu corpo.

ZASHI: Já disse o que tinha de dizer? Então lute.

ADRIAN: ... Menina teimosa... Como preferir... Vamos lutar! Está pronta?

ZASHI: Não poderá me ferir enquanto meu cosmo queimar! _**CRYSTAL WALL!**_

ADRIAN: Sua barreira patética não poderá me deter.

Adrian se aproxima e leva a mão em direção a Zashi. Sua mão atravessa a "Parede de Cristal" e ele segura Zashi pelo pescoço. Em seguida ele expande seu cosmo e a "Parede de Cristal" é despedaçada. Ele ergue Zashi pelo pescoço e começa a sufocá-la.

ADRIAN: Não compreendo pq vocês são tão insistentes. Não possuem mais nada que as mantém ligadas a esse mundo praticamente. Logo Apolo destruirá essa Terra e a recriará.

ZASHI: Lutamos... Porque é nosso dever como... Fúrias de Ártemis. Fomos eleitas pelos Cavaleiros de ouro... Os guardiões da paz... Para lutar pela vida na Terra!

ADRIAN: Isso é ridículo... Esses arrogantes se intitulam os guardiões da paz? E acham que podem distribuir títulos de guardiões para meras crianças? Quem são eles para se nomearem guardiões de alguma coisa, quando apenas os deuses têm o poder para tal?

A mão de Adrian brilha e Zashi voa longe. Ela se levanta do chão, com muita dificuldade. Seu corpo inteiro parece estar doendo. Seus ferimentos começam a vazar sangue.

ZASHI: Não desistirei... Não posso desistir... Receba o poder máximo da Guardiã da luz! _**STARCRYSTAL EXPLOSION!**_

ADRIAN: Tola... _**SOLARIS FINAL FLASH!**_

O Ataque de Zashi é engolido pelo de Adrian e ela vai ao ar caindo no chão imóvel.

ADRIAN: Desista de lutar! Não vê que é inútil? Porque se apegar a esse mundo miserável? --Arremessa a capa e com suas asas, levanta vôo-- Essa terra é maculada pelo mau e pelo ódio. Vocês que se dizem defensoras da paz deveria enxergar isso! Se não enxergam, devem morrer!

Adrian dispara uma rajada de energia que explode toda a casa de Virgem. Zashi está caída no chão, quase morta. Esforçando-se ao máximo, ela rasteja até a escadaria que leva até a casa de Libra. Adrian pousa em sua frente, bloqueando o caminho e a olha com desprezo. Ele a levanta pelo pescoço com uma das mãos e a encara.

ADRIAN: Quanta determinação, menina... Você já está quase morta e continua seguindo em frente...

ZASHI: Não vou... Desistir... Não posso... Pelas minhas amigas... Pelo meu mundo... Por milady Ártemis... --Explode o seu cosmo--

ADRIAN: Um Ataque surpresa? Idiota!

Adrian dispara uma rajada de energia em Zashi que a arremessa até a escadaria que leva de volta a Leão.

ADRIAN: Lutou bravamente até o fim. Como respeito a sua força, eu me lembrarei sempre de você. Agora descanse em paz.

Adrian se vira e caminha para a escada que leva a Libra, voltando para o salão do GM. De repente, um cosmo ardente explode atrás dele assustando-o. Ele se vira apenas pra receber um meteoro de fogo na cara, que lhe arrancou o elmo e o derrubou no chão. Quando ele se recompõe, vê Liz chorando e apoiando Zashi em um de seus braços.

ADRIAN: Liz? Mas como...?

LIZ: Como você pôde? Seu monstro!

ADRIAN: Como voltou da outra dimensão?

LIZ: Você quer saber como voltei? Zashi me trouxe de volta! Ela é uma mestra da telecinése. Ela é capaz de transportar corpos pelo espaço, mesmo entre outras dimensões. Você acha mesmo que o último esforço dela foi uma tentativa mesquinha de te atacar?

ADRIAN: O que disse?

LIZ: Você quer saber porque lutamos tanto? É por ela. E por pessoas como ela. Em seu último esforço, ela não tentou matar um inimigo que odeia, mas tentou salvar uma amiga que ama. Mesmo que essa amiga, nunca tenha retribuído essa amizade. Eu sempre a tratei mal desde que a conheci e em seu último esforço, ela sacrifica tudo pra me encontrar dentro da esfera das dimensões e me trazer de volta. Que força impressionante. Eu estou até com inveja dessa força... E você a matou por isso, seu covarde!

ADRIAN: Ela... Sacrificou-se?

LIZ: Nem imagino o esforço que ela fez pra fazer isso tão rápido... Essa é a humanidade que você despreza? Que não merece suas lágrimas? Que não tem mais salvação? Se isso não for bom o bastante pro seu "deus"... Então ele pode ir pro inferno! Porque se eu puser minhas mãos nele, é pra lá que eu vou mandá-lo!

Liz caminha lentamente para um canto e repousa o corpo de Zashi em uma pilastra destruída. Em seguida ela se volta pra Adrian.

LIZ: Postura de combate...

ADRIAN: O que?

LIZ: Eu disse pra você assumir postura de combate. Agora eu vou enfrentar você com todas as minhas forças. É o mínimo que posso fazer pra valer o sacrifício dela...

Nesse instante, Suzu está se arrastando pelas escadas e ouvindo tudo que Liz estava dizendo. Ela olha para a amiga explodindo seu cosmo, até o limite, iluminando a noite como se fosse uma estrela. Em seguida ela ataca. Um soco passa a centímetros do rosto de Adrian e ele da um salto. Liz salta atrás dele e começam a trocar socos no ar. Adrian dispara uma rajada em Liz que a manda de volta ao chão. Ela cai de pé. Liz dispara suas Estrelas Explosivas em Adrian. Ele paralisa as estrelas com seu poder, mas perde Liz de vista. Liz surge atrás dele e lhe aplica um soco nas costas. Adrian grita de dor e vai ao chão. Agora os meteoros de Liz estão livres do controle de Adrian. Liz reúne todos em sua mão e os arremessa contra ele. Adrian se levanta rapidamente dentro de uma cratera criada pelo poder de Liz e ela já está partindo pro ataque novamente. Adrian está acuado pelos golpes constantes da Furiosa Liz. O Trojan se aborrece e da um soco no rosto de Liz que a faz cair no chão. Ele pensa ter conseguido alguns segundos de folga, quando sente uma dor terrível no peito e começa a cuspir sangue.

ADRIAN: Mas... Como? Ela está pelo menos duas vezes mais rápida e forte do que a última vez! Eu nem vi esse golpe me atingir...

LIZ: Isso mesmo! Você não faz idéia do quanto me deixou furiosa Adrian! Por seu desprezo pela vida, por sua covardia em temer ser o que você realmente é, eu vou acabar com você! _**FINISH BUSTER!**_

ADRIAN: Não é possível! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

A bola de fogo atinge Adrian, rachando sua Spark e arremessando-o para o céu. Ele desaparece no meio da imensidão do céu e em alguns segundos ele cai em uma das 12 casas abaixo, bem distante. Suzu corre pra perto de Zashi, para averiguar se ela está mesmo morta.

SUZU: Liz! Liz! Depressa!

LIZ: Suzu? Como ela está?

SUZU: Veja... Ela não morreu ainda! A respiração ta fraca, mas ta respirando.

LIZ: Ela não vai agüentar por muito tempo Suzu. Precisamos cuidar dela!

SUZU: Eu cuido. Assim que ela estiver bem eu vou atrás de você.

LIZ: ... Eu não quero deixar vocês sozinhas!

SUZU: Eu cuido de tudo. Vai. Eu confio em você.

Liz Responde fazendo um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça. Em seguida ela começa a correr em direção as escadas pra subir o restante das doze casas.

SUZU: Liz?

LIZ: O que? --Responde olhando pra trás--

SUZU: Vê se não morre... --Diz sorrindo--

Com apenas um sorriso, Liz parte pra Libra, em direção ao Salão do Grande Mestre!

Continua em breve...


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24 – O Oráculo.**

Liz corria pelas escadas das 12 casas. Por cada uma que passava ela reparava nos símbolos e tentava imaginar como eram os residentes daqueles lugares antigamente. Pensava como eram os famosos cavaleiros de ouro que viviam ali. De repente o céu começa a ficar extremamente claro, quase cegante. Liz leva a mão aos olhos pra se proteger e entra na casa de peixes.

LIZ: Que claridade é essa? Quase me deixa cega! Será obra de Apolo?

????: Exatamente criança. Em breve seu mundo será engolido pelas chamas de Apolo e desaparecerá. Isso é inevitável.

LIZ: Quem está aí?

De repente surge das sombras, uma figura usando uma capa e capuz. Ela remove o capuz e revela um rosto jovem, de longos cabelos e olhos dourados. Era uma mulher linda com um semblante triste que apenas fitava Liz.

LIZ: Quem é você?

????: Sou Pítia, o Oráculo de Delfos e serva de Apolo-Sama.

LIZ: Pítia? Diz aí... Veio aqui lutar comigo também?

PÍTIA: Não seja tola criança... Minha única missão nesse mundo é observar o fluxo do tempo... Meu corpo recebeu o dom da previsão e não da batalha.

LIZ: Certo. Então eu já vou indo. Preciso chegar ao salão do GM.

PÍTIA: Eu não iria se fosse você.

LIZ: Ah é? E porque? Já sei o que vai me dizer. Que eu não tenho chance, que estou perdendo meu tempo, que a humanidade não vale o sacrifício... Já ouvi essa história, e francamente, estou um pouco cansada dela...

PÍTIA: Criança... Eu vejo a chama de seu espírito. Ela é quente e poderosa, capaz de derreter os mais frios corações. A própria esperança que preenche sua alma é mais do que prova suficiente pra mim de que a humanidade merece a salvação. Mas peço que não vá, pois seu futuro também é conhecido por mim. Você morrerá em combate. É o destino dos que enfrentam os deuses...

LIZ: Eu não acredito nessa merda de destino. Eu faço o meu próprio destino.

PÍTIA: Assim como o Rei Édipo?

LIZ: Ta dizendo o que? Que só por já saber do final eu deveria largar tudo de lado? Desculpa minha filha... Não é assim que eu sou... Eu tenho um dever a cumprir e pessoas importantes pra proteger. Se meu destino é morrer, será lutando.

PÍTIA: A morte é o destino de todos, criança... Mas embora não possamos mudar esse destino, podemos escolher qual será a hora de nossa morte. Você agora, trilha o caminho da morte prematura.

LIZ: Você disse que meu destino é morrer em batalha.

PÍTIA: Eu olho em seus olhos e vejo dois destinos... Um deles é o qual você trilha agora. Você enfrentará Apolo e morrerá.

Pítia cria uma imagem com seu cosmo, que mostra Liz, Suzu e Zashi caídas mortas aos pés de Apolo.

PÍTIA: O outro, você aceitará a proposta de Apolo e se tornará uma de suas servas garantindo a vida.

Agora, a imagem muda e Liz está viva, ao lado de Apolo. Adrian está ao seu lado, segurando sua mão e suas amigas estão ajoelhadas diante do Deus sol.

PÍTIA: Qual deles você escolherá?

LIZ: O Terceiro caminho.

PÍTIA: Não há terceiro caminho.

LIZ: Há sim. Eu vou lutar e vencer. Assim como os habitantes dessas casas fizeram por tantos séculos. Se eles puderam derrotar deuses, eu também posso.

PÍTIA: Está enganada. Os Cavaleiros de Ouro não foram capazes de derrotar todos os deuses. Eles foram derrotados e aprisionados por um único deus. Apolo-Sama. Peço que escolha o segundo Caminho e não morra.

LIZ: Nunca. Eu não engulo essa preocupação sua comigo. Você não é serva de Apolo? Porque se preocupa comigo? Porque não quer me ver morrer?

PÍTIA: Os oráculos sofrem de uma sina terrível durante toda sua vida. Eles são afligidos por visões de morte e dor por toda a vida, sem serem capazes de aliviar esse sofrimento. Nesse instante eu sofro pelos milhões que morreram, morrem e morrerão pelas mãos de Apolo. Como não sou destinada ao combate, isso traz agonia a minha alma. Um sofrimento jamais imaginado por mentes humanas. A de sentir a dor da morte dos outros por toda sua vida, e por fim, sentir a sua própria. O que pode aliviar a minha dor é saber, que ao menos uma pessoa pode escolher viver e me poupar deste sofrimento.

LIZ: Então porque aceita isso? Porque não faz nada a respeito?

PÍTIA: Porque é o meu destino.

LIZ: Então eu lutarei pra mudar o destino. O meu, o seu, o de minhas amigas... De todos na Terra. Depois dessa batalha, eu quero vê-la de novo, só pra contar que eu consegui. Espere e verá.

Pítia observa enquanto Liz sai da casa de peixes, ainda protegendo os olhos da claridade, e correndo pro Salão do GM. Uma lágrima corre pelo rosto do Oráculo e ela sussurra algo.

PÍTIA: Boa sorte... Desejo de todo meu coração...

**-Casa de Áries-**

Um homem caído no chão se ergue aos poucos. Sua spark em frangalhos, parece estar mais pesada do que nunca. Mas a medida que ele eleva seu cosmo, a armadura parece ficar mais leve. Ele aos poucos começa a restabelecer seus poderes. Seu sangue vaza a cada passo lento, mas ele não desiste. Ele continua caminhando em direção as 12 casas.

**-Casa de Virgem-**

Zashi começa a abrir os olhos lentamente. Suzu a abraça surpresa.

SUZU: Zashi! Que bom que você está bem!

ZASHI: Suzu? Onde está a Liz?

SUZU: Ela seguiu em frente...

ZASHI: Precisamos nos apressar para ajuda-la.

Zashi caminha lentamente, apoiada no ombro de Suzu. De repente, Suzu para de caminhar e olha para trás.

ZASHI: O que foi?

SUZU: Está sentindo?

Zashi fecha os olhos e se concentra. Logo ela sente o perigo que Suzu mencionou.

ZASHI: Esse cosmo..?

SUZU: Exatamente... Precisamos correr o mais rápido o possível para alcançar Liz, antes que ele suba as doze casas. Se ele nos alcançar estará tudo perdido.

Continua em breve...


	25. Chapter 25

_Ikarus: Vejamos... Ninguém aqui querendo me matar... Isso é bom._

_Zashi: Ikarus-sama!_

_Ikarus: AAAAH! Não me mate!_

_Zashi: Ikarus-sama? Está tudo bem?_

_Ikarus: Ah é você Zashi? Que susto você me deu._

_Zashi: Ikarus-sama. Ta com medo da Liz?_

_Ikarus: Não. Hehehe claro que não... Por quê? Ela ta me procurando?_

_Zashi: Sim. Ela não gostou nada de você fazer o namorado dela de vilão. Ela ta muito brava. E a Suzu também não gostou de ter perdido pro Adrian na luta._

_Ikarus: Mas... Foi só uma luta. Você entende não é? No final deu tudo certo não foi?_

_Zashi: Não. Eu também perdi... --chorando-- Como você é mau Ikarus-sama... Eu luto o dia todo pra derrotar os trojans e você manda um pior que o outro atrás da gente... E ainda mandou a Liz pra outra dimensão. Eu quase morri tentando trazer ela de volta!_

_Ikarus: Zashi... Não fica assim. Para de chorar... O capitulo vai começar. A Liz já vai enfrentar o Apolo e não ta chorando. Olha só. Você e a Suzu precisam voltar ao trabalho. Quem vai defender o mundo de Apolo?_

_Zashi: Ah é assim né? Tudo que somos pra você são máquinas de lutar? Não temos descanso nem folga. É só lutar e lutar? Quer saber? Eu vou voltar pra luta por causa do meu contrato. Mas assim que ele terminar, você terá uma bela conversinha com meu advogado. Adeus Ikarus-sama!_

_Ikarus: Zashi! Espera! Não fica assim! Volta aqui! A Liz e a Suzu não podem saber que eu to aqui! Sem você quem vai me proteger delas? Pelo menos me da o número do seu advogado!_

_Liz: Agora, nós vamos ter uma conversinha... "Ikarus-Sama!" --Olhos brilhando furiosamente--_

_Suzu: Mas só depois que eu cuidar dele! --Iden--_

_Ikarus: Zashi! Volta! Não me deixa aqui sozinho! Zaaaashiiiiiii!_

**Capítulo 25 – Surge Apolo!**

Liz corre de peixes até o Salão do Grande Mestre. Ela arromba o portão principal e chega a saguão onde existe mais um portão. Com um soco a porta é feita em pedaços. Apolo está sentado no trono do GM usando um manto branco que cobre todo seu corpo.

LIZ: APOLO!

APOLO: --Abre os olhos-- ... Finalmente nos conhecemos... Liz de Ifreet.

LIZ: O que quer que esteja tramando Apolo, eu lhe darei uma chance de desistir.

APOLO: Estou curioso. O que acontecerá se eu, por acaso, me recusar?

LIZ: Você se arrependerá!

APOLO: Criança, você tem noção do tamanho do abismo que existe entre nós? Eu sou um deus. Você é uma humana. Isso basta para convencer até os mais idiotas a desistir de enfrentar-me. Humanos são apenas peões no tabuleiro de xadrez divino. Vocês não passam de brinquedos para o nosso entretenimento.

LIZ: Sabe o que eu acho? Que nós somos uma ameaça pra vocês. Porque se dar tanto ao trabalho de nos destruir? Só porque nós nos esquecemos dos deuses? Me chama de idiota, mas acha que eu vou engolir essa baboseira de que a humanidade é ruim? Se vocês, seres superiores, que se gabam feito pavões, são infinitamente superiores a nós, porque se preocupam tanto se nós lembramos ou não de vocês? Vocês podem continuar eternamente sem ligar pra gente. Cada um no seu canto. Mas não. Vocês querem destruição, recomeço... Vocês fedem a medo! Medo de nós!

Apolo fita por um instante a ousada Fúria diante dele, se segurando pra não destruí-la com a potência total de seu cosmo.

APOLO: Temer vocês? Um deus não deve temer o homem. Desde quando o criador teme a criação? A humanidade é corrupta e deixou os deuses de lado após tudo que fizemos por eles. Isso é motivo de punição. --se levanta do trono-- Acha mesmo que temos medo de vocês? Somos os criadores do universo e da vida. Somos os regentes de cada aspecto da realidade. --Fala em tom altivo-- DEUSES NÃO TEMEM NADA! Provarei-lhe que não tenho razões para temê-la... Ataque-me.

LIZ: Tem certeza? Não vá se arrepender depois... _**CHARGING STARS!**_

Apolo ergue sua mão em direção aos meteoros e eles começam a desacelerar e param diante de Apolo. Eles permanecem flutuando no ar enquanto Apolo reúne todos os meteoros em sua mão, formando uma única bola de fogo.

APOLO: Veja o que seus ataques representam para mim. Nada. Menos do que nada.

LIZ: Isso é impossível!

APOLO: Nada é impossível para os deuses.

Apolo faz um gesto e a bola de fogo começa a envolver o braço dele. Apolo cria uma imagem da Terra e estende a mão com a bola de fogo próxima a ela.

APOLO: Sabe porque o céu está tão claro? Porque dentro de uma hora, o sol explodirá, destruindo todos os planetas dessa galáxia e terá início então, a Era de Apolo. A era em que eu criarei uma nova Terra, uma nova humanidade, e governarei supremo. Para tal, eu poderia usar guerreiros fortes como vocês e suas amigas. Vocês me surpreenderam. Derrotaram todos os meus trojans mais fortes, e por isso eu não esperava.

LIZ: Já sei onde você quer chegar com isso.

APOLO: Siga-me...

Apolo começa a caminhar até o quarto de Atena atrás do Salão do GM. Liz o segue. Ela chega diante da estátua de Atena e vê a estátua brilhar com uma luz fraca. Por um segundo ela pensa ter ouvido o choro de Atena.

APOLO: Eis minha irmã rebelde, que sustentou a humanidade em seus ombros, e os acolheu em sua luta contra os deuses. Minha irmã e seus mais poderosos Cavaleiros se rebelaram contra nós deuses e foram todos punidos. --Aponta para o horizonte-- Veja aquele pilar. Um troféu, que ilumina a vitória dos deuses sobre Atena e seus cavaleiros. Os 12 Cavaleiros de Ouro selados. Você estava certa em prever onde eu quero chegar... Una-se a mim, e conceder-lhe-ei um lugar em meu novo mundo. Volte-se contra mim e morrerá.

Liz olha para a estátua de Atena e vê o rosto fantasmagórico da deusa sobre o da estátua. Ela vê que a deusa Atena está aprisionada e que ela está chorando. Aos pés da estátua, outros cinco corpos presos podem ser observados.

APOLO: O sofrimento de minha irmã e seus 5 rebeldes a incomoda? Ela está sofrendo o destino que ela escolheu pra si mesma. Rebeldia contra seus semelhantes em prol de criaturas inferiores.

LIZ: Como pôde? Ela é sua irmã. Ártemis era sua irmã também. Os deuses não dão valor a família? O que é deus? Que existência é essa que se chama deus?

APOLO: Essa é uma pergunta que não cabe ao homem entender. Somos infinitamente superiores ao ser chamado homem. Tão distantes e tão gloriosos, que a menor fração de nosso poder é capaz de dar fim a sua existência. Estamos muito além da compreensão humana.

LIZ: Sei... Com vocês é ajoelhe-se ou morra. Sem perguntas... Pois eu não reconheço vocês como deuses. Vocês são criaturas mesquinhas. Me dão nojo! Pra alguém que despreza tanto a humanidade, vocês absorveram muito dela.

Apolo ao ouvir essas palavras se enfurece e explode seu cosmo, fazendo todo o santuário se iluminar. O salão do GM é destruído e Liz está caída no chão. Sua Aljava já não passa de poucos fragmentos ligados ao seu corpo. Apolo se aproxima de Liz, a segura pelo pescoço.

APOLO: Tão bela... E ao mesmo tempo, tão idiota... Ao erguer uma espada contra um deus, você está apenas trazendo dor e sofrimento sobre sua carne. Até mesmo um animal sabe quando recuar diante de um predador que o caça. Essa é a estupidez humana que me cansa. Vocês e seus ideais hipócritas, pregando a liberdade de viver sem os deuses... Francamente, estou cheio de vocês... Morra...

A mão de Apolo começa a brilhar e queimar Liz. De repente, vários relâmpagos e bolas de luz voam em direção a Apolo. Ele torna seu corpo intangível largando Liz no chão e fazendo com que os ataques passem por ele. Apolo volta ao normal, e olha para os atacantes.

SUZU: Tire suas patas imundas de nossa irmã!

ZASHI: Ou nós não o perdoaremos!

LIZ: Zashi... Suzu... Cuidado...

SUZU: Não se preocupe Liz. A gente cuida dele!

**-Casa de peixes-**

Pitia meditava observando o fluxo do tempo. A cada momento que passa, mais e mais mortes afligem sua torturada alma. Ela sente um cosmo de alguém caminhando pela casa de peixes e sua meditação é interrompida.

PITIA: Você retornou? Está mesmo decidido a fazer isso não está? A dor é grande demais... Não é mesmo? Eu vi o futuro... Seu destino está decidido... O que o motiva a seguir em frente? Ódio? Amor? Redenção? Responda-me... Porque elas decidiram escolher a morte quando poderiam ter escolhido viver?

O homem para de caminhar.

PITIA: Você também sabe porquê... Não é? Sua mente está focada em cumprir seu objetivo. Nada poderá se colocar em seu caminho agora... Agora você tem o poder de alterar o fluxo do tempo... Porá tudo a perder? Ou lutará Custe o que custar? Porque você sabe o que lhe custará seguir em frente não sabe? Não é preciso ter o meu dom para saber.

O Homem volta a caminhar.

PITIA: De qualquer forma... Boa sorte... Eu desejo de todo meu coração...

Continua em breve...


	26. Chapter 26

_Ikarus: Bom. Vamos lá. "Disclaimer: O Show precisa continuar (Ai minha cabeça...) Saint Seiya ou seus personagens não são propriedade minha e eu não lucro com eles, mas as Fúrias e os..."_

_Advogado: Com licença Senhor Ikarus... Eu represento minhas clientes, Liz, Suzu e Zashi, também conhecidas como as Fúrias de Ártemis. E elas fizeram sérias acusações a seu respeito._

_Ikarus: Hã? Como assim? Elas estão me processando?_

_Advogado: Isso mesmo. Veja bem. Elas o acusam de maus tratos, trabalhar sobre pressão, salário baixo demais, carga horária pesada, stress,acusaram o senhor de formação de quadrilha, incitar vandalismo, não pagar benefícios, acidentes de trabalho sem idenizações..._

_Ikarus: Acidente de trabalho? Mas essa é a profissão delas! Elas são as guardiãs da paz, defensoras da Terra, guerreiras sagradas..._

_Advogado: Tudo isso será verficado em um tribunal de justiça. Agora, com relação às acusações de minhas clientes. Elas reclamam de você as ter feito enfrentarem um namorado e um delinqüente banido por Hanzo-sama do Dojo. Elas não ficaram contentes de lutar contra entes queridos ou delinqüentes em reabilitação, recém nomeados "Trojans" e causando mais prejuízos a sociedade._

_Ikarus: Peraí. Ele disse que precisava de um emprego. E o Adrian ta nessa só pelo efeito dramático._

_Advogado: Segundo minha cliente Liz, no contrato dela não especifica que ela teria de lutar contra o próprio namorado. Você quebrou contrato ao esconder isso dela._

_Ikarus: Eu não acredito que elas estão me processando... E as agressões que sofri por parte delas? Eu tenho o direito de prestar queixas._

_Advogado:Isso foi piada? Porque se foi eu não ri. Você acha que pode prestar queixas depois de todas essas acusações? A escravidão foi abolida sabia?_

_Ikarus: Ei peraí! Eu não tenho nada com isso!_

_Advogado: Ah já ia me esquecendo. O Senhor Masami Kurumada também está processando o senhor. Segundo ele, os servos de Ártemis deveriam ser os Anjos e não as Fúrias. E eles devem trajar "Glórias" e não "Aljavas." O Senhor Kurumada também o acusa de plágio e de não postar o "disclaimer" em muitos de seus capítulos. Eles devem ser colocados em todos os capítulos._

_Ikarus: Ah qualé? Todo mundo sabe que eu não tenho propriedade sobre os personagens de Saint Seiya e não recebo nenhum lucro com isso aqui. Eu só criei as Fúrias e os Trojans._

_Advogado: Ah é mesmo? E como explica essa conta exorbitante em um banco, em seu nome, onde você supostamente recebe uma grande quantia em dinheiro por direitos autorais em cima dos personagens de Saint Seiya?_

_Ikarus: O que? Isso é mentira! Isso foi forjado! Eu não sei nada sobre isso! Eu tenho cara de rico por acaso?_

_Advogado: Eu usaria bem o seu direito de permanecer calado Senhor Ikarus. Passar bem. Podem levá-lo rapazes._

_Ikarus: --Algemado-- Espera aí! Eu não tenho nada com isso! Liz! Zashi! Suzu! Por favor! Não façam isso!_

_Zashi: Tchauzinho Ikarus-Sama! Nos veremos quando você sair!  
_

_Suzu: Não é que esse advogado é bom mesmo? Eu não sabia que o Ikarus tava lucrando com essa história. Como aquele extrato bancário chegou às mãos do advogado?_

_Liz: Hã? Pois é né? Quem sabe? Alguém deve ter conseguido pra ele... –assobiando--_

_Zashi: Liz... Eu sei que o Ikarus-sama é um patrão malvado, mas ele nunca faria isso com Kurumada-sensei. __Você tem alguma coisa a ver com aquele extrato bancário? _

_Liz: Eeeeu? Claro que não. Imagina. Acha que eu seria capaz de forjar um documento pra incriminar ele?_

_Zashi: Liz! Que história é essa!?_

**Capítulo 26 – Lutar até o fim...**

APOLO: Criaturas que apontam uma espada contra um deus... É por isso que devem desaparecer. Não passam de seres irritantes que acreditam poder se igualar aos deuses. Porque nós deuses devemos viver pacificamente com criaturas tão arrogantes?

SUZU: Poupe o papo furado Apolo. Se nem mesmo seus subordinados enxergaram o erro de seus atos, não creio que você enxergará. Então vamos pular a conversa e resolver isso de uma vez!

APOLO: Arrogantes mesmo na hora da morte hein? Que seja. Morram de uma vez!

ZASHI: Atenção irmã... Ele vai atacar.

SUZU: Fale menos e teletransporta a gente! Agora!

O cosmo explosivo de Apolo avança em direção as duas que se teletransportam no último instante. Elas surgem atrás de Apolo tentando pegá-lo de surpresa, mas o deus-sol expande seu cosmo intensamente, expulsando-as pra longe. As aljavas são feitas em pedaços rapidamente. As duas ficam caídas no chão, imóveis perdendo os sentidos pouco a pouco. Nesse momento, Liz se levanta.

LIZ: Hei! Vocês duas... O que pensam que estão fazendo? Caídas aí com um golpinho desses... Deixem de ser tão fracotes... Nossa missão ainda não acabou...

APOLO: Seja mais compreensiva Liz. Elas acabaram de sentir o gosto amargo da ira de deus. Já são fortes o suficiente por estarem vivas...

LIZ: São nada... Um golpe desses não representa nada pra nós...

APOLO: Já entendi. Está provocando minha ira, porque quer morrer mais rápido. Que seja então.

Ao ouvir isso, Suzu e Zashi começam a se levantar. Apolo é tomado pela ira e começa a explodir o cosmo, iluminando a noite e erguendo toneladas de terra com a pressão do cosmo. Apolo abre os braços e o brilho se torna mais intenso do que antes gerando uma explosão gigantesca. Quando a poeira abaixa, as 3 estão de pé no mesmo lugar. Muito feridas mas ainda de pé. Apolo olha pra elas incrédulo.

APOLO: Impossível! Como sobreviveram a isso? Espere... Esse cosmo... Foi você não foi Atena? Sempre conseguindo ajudar seus lacaios de alguma forma não é mesmo? Mas não foi o suficiente pra protegê-las... Mal se agüentam de pé. Basta dar o golpe final e agora nem você poderá ajudá-las...

De repente surge diante de Apolo uma figura envolta em um cosmo poderoso, quase divino, se colocando no caminho entre o deus-sol e as Fúrias. Aos poucos ele ameniza seu cosmo e fala.

ADRIAN: Senhor Apolo... Pare por favor. Eu lhe imploro.

APOLO: Cão... Eu lhe dei ordens de matar essas 3 e você falhou para comigo. Ainda tem a audácia de me pedir favores? Pra se obter alguma coisa de deus, deve-se cair em suas graças primeiro. E você caiu em desgraça ao se deixar ser derrotado pelo inimigo. Desapareça de minha frente, imundo.

ADRIAN: Apolo-Sama... Não podemos levar nosso plano adiante. Os seres humanos não são maus. Eu pude ver com meus próprios olhos. Elas me fizeram enxergar isso.

APOLO: Cale-se. Você se deixou contaminar pelo amor dessa mulher. Enquanto os humanos possuírem essa... Loucura... Não poderão existir. Saia do meu caminho Adrian.

ADRIAN: Não. Eu protegerei essas 3 com minha vida, senhor.

APOLO: Rebeldia... É por isso que devo destruir os humanos. São todos rebeldes. TODOS! Se quiser se voltar contra mim, sofra as conseqüências!

Apolo dispara uma rajada de energia contra Adrian. Mesmo destruindo parcialmente a Spark, Adrian permanece firme no mesmo lugar protegendo-as. Apolo cessa o ataque e da um leve sorriso de prazer ao ver o corpo de Adrian ferido.

LIZ: Adrian!

ADRIAN: Liz! Não se mova... Eu vou proteger vocês!

LIZ: Adrian... Porque?

ADRIAN: Você estava certa Liz... Tudo isso esta errado... Eu pude enxergar... Uma determinação tão grande como as suas... Não podem estar erradas... --cai de joelhos-- ... Perdoe-me... Eu nunca mais quero que você olhe pra mim com aquele rosto de novo... Rosto de... Repúdio e ódio por mim...

LIZ: --Se arrasta e abraça Adrian-- Seu idiota... Eu não preciso ser protegida...

ADRIAN: Estou... Retribuindo o favor que me fez...

LIZ: Que favor?

ADRIAN: O de me salvar... Eu feri você... Suas amigas... Te fiz sofrer... Preciso compensar pelo que fiz e retribuir o favor de ter salvado minha alma.

APOLO: Em respeito aos serviços prestados por você no passado, permiti que você se despedisse de sua amada, Adrian. Agora concederei o seu castigo divino...

ADRIAN: Adeus... Liz... --Se levanta e ataca Apolo-- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! Não permitirei que as machuque!

LIZ: ADRIAN!

APOLO: Tolo!

Apolo dispara uma rajada de energia impressionante. Adrian se sente como se tivesse batido de frente com um avião e recua um pouco pra trás. Apolo continua a empurrá-lo, mas ele continua a avançar. Adrian leva os braços cruzados a frente do rosto, e dá passos lentos em direção a Apolo. Liz se levanta para tentar ajudar, mas Suzu a segura. Aos poucos, Adrian está quase alcançando Apolo. O deus-sol aumenta a intensidade do ataque e uma explosão acontece. Adrian voa pra trás, com o corpo completamente ferido e a Spark em frangalhos. Seu corpo passa por Liz e cai pesadamente no chão. Elas correm em seu socorro.

LIZ: Adrian! Adrian! Resista! Não morra, por favor...

ADRIAN: --Segura a mão de Liz-- Está tudo bem... Eu não sinto mais dor...

ZASHI: --Se aproxima e se ajoelha-- Vou curá-lo!

ADRIAN: Não... É tarde demais... Não há nada que possam fazer por mim... Exceto impedir Apolo... Eu lhes ajudarei mais uma vez... Com meu cosmo...

LIZ: Não fala assim... Zashi pode te curar. Ela é ótima! Você vai ficar bem...

ADRIAN: Liz... Ouça... Eu já estou quase morto... Impeça Apolo... Por favor... Cosmo de Asclépio! Queime e traga a vida... _**SUNLIGHT RESSURECTION!**_

O corpo de Adrian começa a emitir uma luz. Ele envolve as 3 fúrias e começa a curar suas feridas. As aljavas começam a ressurgir das cinzas e cobrir os corpos das Fúrias, mas dessa vez, mais brilhantes do que nunca! As 3 irradiam poder. Liz da um beijo em Adrian e repousa seu corpo gentilmente no chão. As 3 Fúrias começam a chorar.

LIZ: Obrigada...

SUZU: Liz...

ZASHI: Irmã... Precisa ser forte...

LIZ: Obrigada a vocês duas tbm... Sem o apoio de vocês... Eu não teria chegado até aqui. Apolo! Prepare-se pro 2º Round!

Liz se volta para Apolo com um ódio tão profundo que assusta momentaneamente o deus-sol. Apolo ataca as Fúrias com seu cosmo. Zashi as teletransporta para escapar dos ataques fazendo-as ressurgirem de maneira a cercar o deus-sol. Suzu, prepara sua espada relâmpago enquanto as outras duas chamam a atenção de Apolo. Liz dispara seus meteoros e Zashi sua "Explosão de Cristal Estelar". Os ataques atingem Apolo causando uma grande explosão e Suzu aproveita pra atacar.

APOLO: Tolas! Seus golpes não representam nada pra mim, pois eu sou um deus! --Faz Suzu levitar no ar-- Receberão o castigo divino por se rebelarem contra os deuses. --Faz um gesto e Liz e Zashi voam longe-- Com apenas um pensamento, posso fazer com que essa fagulha em sua mão, desapareça...

SUZU: Minha espada relâmpago... Está sumindo... Impossível!

LIZ: Suzu! Já estou indo! _**CHARGING STARS!**_

Os meteoros voam contra Apolo, mas são todos barrados por uma força invisível. Apolo começa a atirar um por um contra as Fúrias que se esquivam. Liz é atingida por um e cai no chão sendo atingida por vários outros em seguida. Zashi ergue a Parede de Cristal e bloqueia os que são arremessados contra ela.

ZASHI: Eu vou te ajudar Suzu! --Concentra seu cosmo--

APOLO: Mas... OQ ESTÁ ACONTECENDO? Minha mão...

SUZU: (eu não acredito! Zashi está manipulando a mão de Apolo com sua telecinése!)

APOLO: --Larga Suzu no chão-- Como? Uma mera humana!

SUZU: Hora de aproveitar! _**AMATSU RAKURAI!**_

LIZ: Vacilou Apolo! _**FINISH BUSTER!**_

ZASHI: _**STARCRYSTAL EXPLOSION!**_

Apolo é atingido pelos 3 ataques e voa batendo contra a estátua de Atena. As 3 renovam sua esperança momentaneamente, mas logo se acautelam ao ver Apolo se reerguendo. Zashi da um passo a frente das outras.

ZASHI: Pra trás de mim! _**CRYSTAL WALL!**_

APOLO: Essa barreira ridícula não vai protegê-la de minha ira!

Com uma investida de Apolo, a barreira é feita em pedaços e as 3 são atiradas ao chão, muito feridas.

LIZ: Levantem-se! Isso não é nada pra nós! Ainda podemos lutar!

SUZU: Estou logo atrás de você Liz!

ZASHI: Eu também! _**STARCRYSTAL INVOKE!**_-- Milhares de pequenos cristais surgem com o cosmo de Zashi-- _**STARCRYSTAL ILLUSION!**_ --Várias imagens das Fúrias surgem ao redor do campo de batalha--

APOLO: Que espécie de truque é esse?

ZASHI: Simples! Eu sou a Guardiã da luz! Eu controlo a Luz a meu bel-prazer! E se eu controlo a Luz, eu determino o que meus inimigos vêem... Ou não Vêem!

APOLO: Ridículo... Simples imagens não podem enganar o deus-sol. Se você é uma mera guardiã da luz, eu sou a fonte de luz mais poderosa do universo. O sol, a principal fonte de luz desse mundo. Truques de luz não podem me enganar...

As diversas fúrias começam a correr em direção a Apolo atacando e o deus-sol nem se move. Ele apenas fecha os olhos, ignora os ataques de energia e eleva seu cosmo levemente.

APOLO: Então é assim que você faz? Posso ver os minúsculos cristais sobrevoando o ar. Você posiciona os cristais onde quer e usa a luz gerada por seu cosmo, pra manipular imagens. Pode funcionar com os idiotas que você enfrentou antes garota, mas não comigo.

Apolo dispara uma rajada contra Zashi e ela voa dando fim às ilusões. Sem que Apolo perceba, Suzu Surge atrás dele e faz um corte em suas costas com sua espada relâmpago. Apolo se encurva de dor por alguns segundos e logo começa a encarar as fúrias com raiva. Ele começa a explodir seu cosmo, que arrebata tudo que está ao redor. As três fúrias voam com a força do cosmo de Apolo e caem no chão, exaustas.

APOLO: Respeito a bravura de vocês, Fúrias de Ártemis. Mas foi tudo em vão... Em 10 minutos, o sol explodirá, expurgando esse planeta e todos os seus habitantes. Então, darei um novo começo a tudo. Criarei um novo mundo, repleto de criaturas superiores ao homem e fiéis a mim. Apolo governará supremo! Hahahahahahahaha!

Aos pés de Apolo se encontram as Fúrias de Ártemis. No céu está o sol, crescendo mais e mais a cada instante. Apolo gargalha.

APOLO: Atena... Minha bela irmã... Seus esforços em impedir meus planos foram em vão. Nossa irmã nada pôde fazer, exceto condenar suas Fúrias à morte. O fim de sua preciosa humanidade chegou.

LIZ: Hei garotas... Conseguem se mover?

ZASHI: O espírito luta... Mas o corpo não tem mais forças pra se mover...

SUZU: Sinto como se todos meus ossos estivessem quebrados... Não consigo mover um dedo...

APOLO: Fúrias de Ártemis! Darei-lhes uma última chance de se unirem a mim! Em 5 minutos, seu mundo desaparecerá!

LIZ: Apolo... Você já tem nossa resposta... Vá pro inferno!

De repente as 3 Fúrias começam se levantar. Elas sentem um vigor novo e não sabem explicar de onde surgiu. Tudo que elas sabem, é que elas estão dispostas a continuar lutando. E atacam com todas forças que tem. Utilizam seus melhores golpes e técnicas. Mas nada funciona contra Apolo.

LIZ: Miserável! Morra! _**BLAZING STAR RUSH!**_

APOLO: Isso é inútil... --Ergue a mão--

SUZU: Liz! Cuidado!

Liz bate contra uma barreira invisível, explode e cai no chão. Seu punho direito está rasgado. Apesar da dor ela consegue lutar. A Mão de Apolo sangra.

APOLO: Mas de onde vem tanto vigor? Como conseguem lutar mesmo estando com o corpo ferido? É você não é Atena? Ainda não se entregou? Não pode ver que só está condenando essas crianças a mais dor e sofrimento?

ZASHI: _**STARCRYSTAL EXPLOSION!**_

Esse ataque de Zashi chega a atingir Apolo e abalar o deus-sol. Ele olha estarrecido para a Fúria, e não vê o segundo golpe atingindo-o.

LIZ: _**FINISH BUSTER!**_

SUZU: _**SEMPUU RETSU ZAN!**_

Os golpes de Liz e Suzu se unem formando um furacão de fogo que envolve Apolo. Mas ele se desvencilha do ataque facilmente.

APOLO: Já chega! Estou farto de vocês! SOL! EXPLODA! DESTRUA ESSE MUNDO COM O FOGO PURIFICADOR!

LIZ: Precisamos fazer alguma coisa! O sol vai explodir a qualquer momento!

SUZU: Mas o que podemos fazer?

ZASHI: Já tentamos de tudo e nada do que fizemos pôde sequer ferir Apolo! Odeio dizer, mas não podemos vencer essa batalha!

Imediatamente vem à mente de Liz, a conversa com o oráculo. Ela queima seu cosmo e diz com autoridade para as outras pra atacar. O Sol começa a aparecer no horizonte, iluminando a manhã ainda mais. Mares começam a vaporizar aos poucos, as geleiras começam a derreter. Incêndios e caos surgem por toda a Terra.

LIZ: Não! Eu não aceito isso!

????: Fúrias... Fúrias... Vocês não podem desistir...

ZASHI: Sinto um cosmo... Como o de Milady Ártemis falando com meu coração!

SUZU: Também posso sentir... É caloroso e bom... como de um deus.

LIZ: Olhem. A estátua de Atena está brilhando.

????: Sou Atena... Vocês não podem desistir... Existe um meio de derrotar Apolo...

LIZ: Qual? Diga-nos!

ATENA: Há muito tempo meus cavaleiros desenvolveram uma técnica suprema capaz de derrotar qualquer adversário, mas eu os proibi de utilizar essa técnica por se tratar de uma técnica covarde e traiçoeira. No entanto eu peço por tudo que é mais sagrado, que vocês utilizem esse poder secreto. Ataquem. Salvem a Terra. Protejam a paz na Terra assim como minha irmã e eu acreditamos que deva ser! Lutem Fúrias de Ártemis!

LIZ: Athena...?

SUZU: Exclamation...?

ZASHI: Atena nos ensinou a realizar a técnica secreta dos Cavaleiros de Athena? O poder de destruir a galáxia!?

LIZ: Se Utilizarmos essa força, poderemos vencer!

ZASHI: Liz... Nós nunca usamos esse ataque antes... Mesmo que Atena tenha inserido o conhecimento em nossos corações, não sabemos se poderemos controlar uma força dessas...

SUZU: Eu concordo com você Zashi... Mas, não temos outra escolha... Ou utilizamos essa técnica incomparável, ou Apolo destruirá a Terra...

LIZ: Então chega de bater boca... Preparem-se!

As 3 assumem posição de ataque. Zashi se posiciona ajoelhada no centro, com as duas mãos projetadas pra frente. Liz a sua direita, com uma mão pra frente, com a palma voltada pra cima e a outra próxima ao rosto. Enquanto Suzu repete os movimentos de Liz ao lado esquerdo de Zashi. As 3 começam a explodir seu cosmo até o limite. Seus cosmos explodem e se chocam com o de Apolo, que apenas as ignora com as mãos para o alto intensificando o poder do sol. Ele olha para as Fúrias com um olhar de desprezo e da um leve sorriso.

APOLO: Adeus Fúrias de Ártemis! MORRAM!

LIZ: Ei Apolo! Dá um sorriso! **BURN BABY, BURN!**

FÚRIAS: _**ATHENA EXCLAMATION!**_

APOLO: O que? Mas que diabos...? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!

A "Exclamação de Atena" atinge Apolo em cheio, fazendo-o se arrastar pra trás. Ele resiste ao poder das 3 Fúrias como pode, mas elas continuam empurrando. Um terremoto percorre o Santuário, o sol começa a diminuir seu tamanho, Os cavaleiros de Prata, Bronze e os trojans de Apolo param seus combates imediatamente para contemplar o lugar onde um dia esteve o salão do GM. Agora só se pode ver uma luz que sobe aos céus. Apolo grita e força a bola de energia pra trás. As 3 fúrias começam a ceder aos poucos, sendo empurradas pra trás, com suas Aljavas se trincando e seus punhos sendo rasgados pela pressão do cosmo de Apolo. Em um lugar distante, O pilar dos 12 dourados treme.

SAGA: Aquelas crianças não lutarão sozinhas...

MU: Confiamos a elas o nosso dever...

DOHKO: Mas isso não quer dizer que nos livramos desse mesmo dever!

SHION: Lutar por Atena!

AIOLIA: E pela paz na Terra!

SHAKA: Por esse dever...

DEBAS: Lutaremos...

KANON: Até o fim...

CDO: **POR ATENA! AVANTE CAVALEIROS DE OURO!**

O pilar explode e 14 luzes douradas cortam o céu se dirigindo até o Destruído Salão do Grande mestre. As luzes atingem o solo com toda a força e carregam os corpos das 3 Fúrias com seu cosmo. O poder de todos é tão imenso, que a Estátua de Atena trinca, e Apolo começa a ceder pouco a pouco.

MDM: Força! Mandem esse cretino pro inferno!

SHURA: Estamos contando com vocês!

MILO: Recebam toda a nossa força!

AFRODITE: Essa é a chance de vocês!

CAMUS: Explodam seus cosmos!

A bola de luz de "Athena Exclamation" explode. Apolo desaparece em meio a um clarão que cobre todo o santuário e os confins da Grécia. Uma luminosidade que pode ser vista do espaço é gerada. As 3 Fúrias, sangrando e de joelhos olham pra frente e nada vêem, exceto as almas dos 12 Cavaleiros de Ouro mais as de Shion e Kanon. Eles olham pra elas orgulhosos e sorriem. Os cavaleiros de Atena espalhados pelo santuário, lutando, podem sentir o cosmo de Apolo desaparecer. Pítia cai de joelhos chorando de alegria. E as 3 fúrias caem no chão sofrendo de exaustão.

**-Casa de Peixes-**

PÍTIA: Ela... Conseguiu... Ela mudou o destino!

De repente um relâmpago, parte dos céus e atinge o chão. Um homem de aparência jovem e com uma armadura dourada e com 3 pares de asas surge diante delas. Imediatamente 12 Armaduras de Ouro abandonadas no castelo de Jamiel começam a brilhar, se transformam em luz e viajam até o Santuário. 11 delas envolvem os "corpos" dos Cavaleiros e a de Sagitário para em frente a todas as outras. O Espírito de Aiolos veste sua armadura e abre os braços, como sinal de que não pretende permitir a passagem da nova figura em caminho das Fúrias. Em seguida, a voz por fim se pronuncia.

????: Eu sou Zeus! O Soberano do Olimpo e Senhor dos deuses! Respondam-me! Onde está minha filha?

NOTA: Pensa que acabou? Ainda tem mais!


	27. Chapter 27

_Ikarus: Bom... Consegui sair da prisão. Meu advogado provou que eu tenho propriedade sobre Saint-Seiya e eu lucro muuuuuuito com isso. Apesar do que as meninas aprontaram, eu as perdoei e assinamos um novo contrato (Meninas malvadas... ¬¬). Elas estão dando entrevista e respondendo às cartas dos fãs no momento. Então, não puderam vir aqui. Sem mais demora, vejamos como ficou o último capítulo de "As Fúrias de Ártemis." _

**Fúrias de Ártemis**

**Capítulo Final - A beautiful Blue Sky…**

**-Ex-Quarto de Atena-**

APOLO: P-pai? O que faz aqui?

ZEUS: Ousaste tramar contra minha filha Apolo?

APOLO: Como ousa pai? Sua filha trai seus próprios semelhantes... Em prol desses... Insetos! Você sabe muito bem, que a humanidade está além da redenção...

ZEUS: Traição? Diga-me Apolo... Ao tramar contra suas irmãs, o que isso faz de ti? Eu já pensei como você... Mas, minha filha aprendeu a enxergar a bondade no coração dos homens... E me ensinou a fazer o mesmo... Eu ordenei que essa Terra permanecesse sob a proteção de minhas filhas... Se tu ages contra elas, tu ages contra minhas ordens!

APOLO: Eu simplesmente expurguei as traidoras da nossa raça. Não houve traição em meus atos...

ZEUS: E quanto a tramar contra teu próprio pai?

APOLO: Pai... Eu jamais faria isso...

ZEUS: Por teus crimes contra tua raça... Serás punido!

APOLO: Pai! Nãaaaaaaao!

Uma luz muito forte ilumina o ambiente enquanto Zeus eleva seu cosmo. As fúrias acordam, apenas pra ver Zeus desaparecendo lentamente no ar. As estátuas de Atena e dos Cavaleiros de Bronze se encontravam em pedaços no chão. Elas olham ao redor e aos poucos os espíritos dos Cavaleiros de Ouro e bronze surgem diante delas. Eles são incapazes de se comunicar, mas o sorriso em seus rostos já expressa tudo que eles sentem. Gratidão. Transformando-se em luz eles desaparecem no céu. De repente, vários cavaleiros de Atena que subiram as 12 casas, inclusive os que ajudaram Liz surgem para agradecer. Liz olha para o lado e vê Apolo. Ela cerra seu punho e Apolo responde com um sorriso sarcástico. Liz avança contra ele e ele tenta revidar. Mas por alguma razão, Apolo não consegue liberar seu cosmo.

APOLO: C-como...? Meu poder? O que aconteceu com meu poder?

LIZ: --Segura Apolo pelo pescoço e o ergue do chão-- Você... Não consegue liberar seu cosmo? --Diz às lágrimas-- Como se sente... Humano?

APOLO: O que pretende fazer... Ungh... Fúria de Ártemis? Matar-me? Vá em frente... Mesmo que me mate eu voltarei um dia. Vocês só adiaram o inevitável... Apolo voltará a restituir seu poder um dia, e destruirá essa humanidade nojenta...

ZASHI: Liz... Solta ele... Por favor...

LIZ: Esse maldito... Assassinou milhões de pessoas inocentes... Manipulou e brincou com os sentimentos de Adrian... E o matou! Eu não posso perdoar um canalha desses... --Liz ergue seu punho em chamas--

SUZU: Liz... Não vale a pena... já acabou...

ZASHI: Liz... Você tem razão... Esse canalha merece a morte... Ele é um assassino... Mas por favor, não se torne como ele...

Liz aperta ainda mais o pescoço de Apolo e contém toda a sua fúria pra não matá-lo. Apolo começa a suar frio, ao ver a ira nos olhos de Liz.

LIZ: Desgraçado... Porque você tinha de matá-lo?

SUZU: Liz! Não!

De repente, Liz solta Apolo, e ele cai no chão.

LIZ: Não... Eu não vou te matar... A morte é uma saída fácil demais pra você... Você vai viver como humano... Eu vou te poupar só pra te provar que você tava errado... Você consegue viver consigo mesmo? Sabendo que você estava errado e um humano estava certo?

ZASHI: Liz... --Zashi Abraça a amiga--

LIZ: Porque ele tinha de morrer? Porque eu tenho de ser tão fraca? Eu poderia ter ajudado...

ZASHI: Irmã... Não foi sua culpa...

SUZU: Ela tem razão... Ele escolheu se sacrificar por você... Não havia nada que você pudesse ter feito...

LIZ: Mas saber disso não alivia a dor... --Diz chorando no ombro de Zashi--

ZASHI: Pode chorar irmã... Deixa a dor sair do seu coração...

APOLO: Quanta presunção... A vontade de deus é sempre a certa... Você não estava cer...

Liz dá um soco na cara de Apolo. Ele cai no chão atônito ao ver seu sangue jorrando.

APOLO: M-meu... Sangue?

LIZ: Eu nunca mais quero ver a sua cara na minha frente!

APOLO: Isso ainda não acabou Fúria... Apolo renascerá... Assim como o sol nasce dia após dia, a luz de Apolo não pode ser extinta...

As 3 Fúrias apenas partem do Santuário, passando pelos cavaleiros de Atena e ignorando as palavras de Apolo. Apolo é deixado pra trás e as palavras de Liz torturam sua mente. "Humano..." Com o espírito de Apolo selado dentro dele, ele não passa de humano...

**-Nova York, um ano mais tarde-**

Liz adentra um cemitério. Ela vestia um casaco preto sobre a camiseta e o Jeans surrado e trazia um buquê de flores na mão. Seu cabelo amarrado com um rabo de cavalo esvoaçava ao vento. Ela se aproxima de um túmulo. Ela deposita as flores sobre o túmulo e se ajoelha.

LIZ: Oi. Eu vim te visitar. Faz tempo que eu não venho né? Alguém trouxe flores pra você? Eu também trouxe umas... Estava morrendo de saudades... Foi um ano difícil... Depois que você se foi, nós lutamos arduamente... Por isso eu vim aqui. Vim te agradecer. Graças à você, nós pudemos vencer aquela batalha e viver nesse mundo maravilhoso. Eu acho que não preciso dizer isso pra você. Parece que eu sinto você do meu lado sempre... Ás vezes, eu acho que o seu pingente funciona mesmo. --Acaricia o pingente preso ao pescoço-- Hehehe... É o seu cosmo né? Seu cosmo vive dentro de mim agora... Lembra que eu disse que você era a única pessoa que me inspirava? Quero que saiba que você continua me inspirando até hoje. Eu entendo agora seu sonho de se tornar médico e proteger a vida dos outros. Eu entendo mais do que imagina... E eu decidi viver sob essa perspectiva... Ser como você... Eu nunca vou me esquecer de você...

Liz começa a chorar.

LIZ: Não... Eu não vou mais chorar. Você não ia gostar de me ver assim certo?...Eu acho que isso é tudo que eu tinha pra falar... Foi bom conversar com você... Eu preciso ir... Mas eu prometo voltar no ano que vem ok? ... Ah já ia me esquecendo... Eu consegui aquela vaga na Faculdade de medicina. Semana que vem começo a estudar pra ser uma médica!

De repente, Liz sente uma mão tocar seu ombro. Ela olha pra trás e não vê ninguém. Não há ninguém ali. Ela olha para o céu e vê o rosto de Adrian. Ela da um sorriso e logo se levanta. Enquanto caminhava pra fora do cemitério, Liz encontra uma garota japonesa de mochila nas costas. Ela logo reconhece a amiga e lhe dá um abraço.

LIZ: Suzu! É você mesmo?

SUZU: Olá Liz... Faz muito tempo que não nos vemos não é mesmo?

LIZ: E como! Mas diz aí, o que veio fazer aqui nos EUA?

SUZU: Eu estou fazendo faculdade aqui. Ganhei uma bolsa.

LIZ: E como está Hanzo-Sama?

SUZU: O velhote vai bem. Ele decidiu se "aposentar." Não estamos treinando novos Ninjas por enquanto... E você? Também anda ocupada né? Tive o maior trabalho pra te rastrear aqui. E olha que eu sou uma Ninja e uma espiã...

LIZ: É mesmo... Mal tive tempo de visitar ele hoje.

SUZU: Então é aqui que ele foi enterrado?

LIZ: É. Hoje faz um ano que ele se foi... Eu sempre venho nessa data e no aniversário dele fazer uma visita.

SUZU: Então eu também devo fazer uma visita. Eu devo muito a ele também.

Suzu se aproxima do túmulo, acende um incenso e se ajoelha fazendo uma oração budista. Logo as duas se levantam e se dirigem à saída do cemitério.

LIZ: Ei, a gente precisa sair um dia desses. Duas amigas se divertindo. A gente chama a Zashi também.

SUZU: Duvido que a idéia dela de diversão seja surrar motoqueiros bêbados...

LIZ: Ei! Eu não faço mais isso... Ok, eu faço um pouquinho... –-Risos-- E como você sabe que ela não gosta? Ela banca a menina comportada, mas eu tenho certeza de que lá no fundo ela é durona igual a mim! Hehehe!

SUZU: Acho meio difícil de acreditar nisso.

LIZ: Que nada! Eu já vi aquela garota lutando. Ela é fantástica!

SUZU: É verdade. Eu também fiquei impressionada com o poder dela.

LIZ: Que tal a gente sair hoje?

SUZU: Eu tenho compromisso hoje à noite...

LIZ: Compromisso é? Com quem? Posso saber?

SUZU: Com o meu namorado...

LIZ: Aaaah não acredito! Quer dizer que você ta namorando é?

SUZU: Algum problema?

LIZ: Nenhum problema senhorita Suzu! Só que você sempre foi tão rabugenta que é difícil acreditar que tenha feito alguém se apaixonar por você! Hahahaha!

SUZU: Ora sua idiota! O que está dizendo!?

LIZ: Ei! Relaxa! Eu só estava brincando com você!

SUZU: Ah já ia me esquecendo. Eu consegui encontrar a Zashi alguns dias atrás. Ela ta bem. Está vivendo feliz. Ela mandou uma coisa pra você.

Suzu entrega um pequeno envelope para Liz.

LIZ: Uma carta? O que será que ela escreveu? --abre o envelope com pressa, ansiosa pra ler--

"_**Querida Liz. **_

_**Como vai? Não pude mandar a carta ou conversar com você pessoalmente. Por isso, eu mandei essa carta pela Suzu. Vê se não briga muito com ela ok? As duas são igualmente fortes!" **_

LIZ: Eu sou a mais forte...

SUZU: Cala a boca e lê o resto!

"_**Bem, eu escrevi pra dizer que estou bem e estou feliz. Espero que você também esteja. Não se deixe abater pelo passado! Lembre-se de que aqueles que amamos nunca deixam o nosso lado! A Suzu me contou que você vai se tornar uma médica. Eu desejo boa sorte pra você no futuro! Estou orgulhosa de você! E prometo visitar você qualquer dia desses ok?.**_

_**Ass.: Zashi.**_

_**PS.: Eu pedi a Suzu para colocar umas flores no túmulo do Adrian. Espero que não se importe. São as flores mais bonitas que cultivei no meu jardim."**_

LIZ: Que legal... Estou feliz por ela... Ela sempre foi uma menina meio tristonha. É um alivio saber que ela ta feliz. Você encontrou com ela?

SUZU: Ela foi mais fácil de achar que você. Afinal, pra onde mais ela poderia ir?

LIZ: Hm? Quer dizer que ela ta em...

**-Jamiel-**

Zashi caminha pela paisagem inóspita de Jamiel. Inóspita exceto por um pequeno pedaço de terra em frente a um castelo erguido próximo a um penhasco. O dono do castelo se aproxima da menina que cultiva suas flores em paz e canta alegremente.

KIKI: Já acordou tão cedo Zashi?

ZASHI: Hm? Mestre! Eu espero não ter acordado o senhor, Mestre!

KIKI: Não há problema... Você trabalha demais Zashi. Merece seu tempinho com seu jardim.

ZASHI: Não se preocupe Mestre! Eu não ligo de trabalhar! Mas você precisa segurar as pontas por uns dias! Eu preciso visitar o vilarejo!

KIKI: É mesmo... Já ia me esquecendo da sua viagem. Mas tem certeza de que não deseja adiar essa viagem um pouco?

ZASHI: Porque Mestre? Tem alguma armadura pra consertar?

KIKI: Não, Não... Nós já consertamos todas. Mas lembra do meu amigo de Rozan? Ele vem me visitar essa semana.

ZASHI: Claro que me lembro... Aquele que descende da família dos Cavaleiros do Dragão de Atena... O que é que tem?

KIKI: Ora, nada... Mas sabe como é Zashi, você não tem um namorado e ele vai trazer o discípulo dele. Você e o rapaz se deram tão bem da última vez...

ZASHI: --Com a cara mais vermelha-- Aaaahhh Mestre! O que está dizendo? Não diga essas coisas sem sentido! Eu não sei do que o Sr está falando!

KIKI: Ora... Eu disse algo errado? Eu notei vocês dois conversando juntos e acho que ele gosta de você...

ZASHI: Não é nada disso que o Sr está pensando! É que... É que... Ele vem mesmo Mestre?

KIKI: Vem sim...

ZASHI: Ai, essa não! o Sr não pode receber um convidado com o castelo assim! Está uma bagunça! Vai passar má impressão! Eu preciso adiar minha viagem! A honra do Mestre está em jogo aqui e como sua discípula, eu não posso permitir que o Sr passe vergonha!

KIKI: Tem certeza que não quer ir? Eu posso arrumar o castelo sozinho e...

ZASHI: Nada disso! Uma discípula precisa honrar seu mestre! Mas é só por causa disso, Mestre! Não comece a ter idéias bobas, ouviu!?

KIKI: Nem passou pela minha mente... --Diz sorrindo--

ZASHI: Eu preciso me apressar e limpar o castelo! E preciso preparar algo especial para os convidados! Ai... Será que essa roupa ta bonita? Eu preciso estar bem bonita pra el... quer dizer, eu não posso estar mal-vestida pra não passar não envergonhar o Mestre! Ai meu Deus! Será que vai dar tempo?

O velho Cavaleiro de Áries olha para a jovem discípula e dá um sorriso. Ele olha para o céu azul e aproveita a brisa matutina. A menina o faz lembrar de uma época feliz, quando jovens como ela lutaram pela paz na Terra e trouxeram uma nova era de esperança ao mundo. Ele se sente grato por ela ter trazido essa era de volta.

KIKI: (Zashi... Você merece ser feliz... Afinal, esse é o mundo de paz que você construiu...)

Kiki se perde em pensamentos novamente. Ele nem se lembra da última vez que se sentiu tão feliz.

**-Grécia-**

Um homem que no passado foi o grande deus-sol Apolo, caminha pela Grécia, sem rumo. Seus trajes não passam de uma roupa de viagem surrada. Um insulto para um deus vestir esses farrapos, ele pensa. Mas ele não é mais um deus. Seu pai o condenou a forma de um mortal como pagamento por seus crimes. Ele amaldiçoa o nome das Fúrias enquanto caminha, até que uma menina e um velho passam por ele. A menina esbarra em Apolo e cai no chão.

VELHO: Oh... Perdoe minha neta! Ela não fez por mal.

APOLO: ...

VELHO: Mint! Peça desculpas ao moço...

MINT: Mas vovô... Ele que me derrubou...

VELHO: Mint!

MINT: ta bom... Desculpa moço...

VELHO: Por favor, perdoe minha neta. Ela é uma boa menina. Ela não esbarrou no Sr por mal.

APOLO: ... Hunf... Já estou acostumado a meninas mal-educadas...

Apolo retoma seu caminho deixando os dois pra trás.

VELHO: Espere Sr!

APOLO: O que quer?

VELHO: Não me leve a mal, mas parece que o Sr não tem um lugar onde ficar. Será bem-vindo em minha casa se quiser. Pode jantar conosco e se precisar, pode morar conosco também.

APOLO: Você... oferece sua casa e sua comida a um estranho?

VELHO: Algo me diz que o Sr não é uma má pessoa. Eu tenho um bom sentido pra essas coisas. O que me diz? Aceita meu convite?

APOLO: ... Aceito...

Apolo não acredita nas próprias palavras. Ao observar aquelas duas pessoas caminhando felizes, ele enxergou que Liz estava certa. E ele errado.

**-Nova York-**

Um rapaz de terno se aproxima do túmulo de Adrian. Ao seu lado, está um outro jovem de jaqueta. Um vento muito forte começa a soprar.

????: Senhor... O que viemos fazer neste cemitério?

????: Esse jovem sacrificou sua vida para ajudar as Fúrias de Ártemis... Indiretamente, ele ajudou aquelas garotas a salvar a minha filha... Uma pena que o destino tramou para separá-los... Mas essas jovens me ensinaram que o destino não é uma força imutável... A propósito... E quanto aos bebês?

????: Já foram entregues aos cuidados dos Cavaleiros. Estão sãos e salvos no Santuário...

????: Excelente... Agora, concluirei o que vim fazer aqui... Se os seres humanos têm o poder de mudar o destino, também o fará o Senhor do Olimpo! O esquecimento é um fim inglório pra tão nobre alma... Aquela jovem merece a felicidade... E Felicidade é a recompensa que ela terá por teus atos... Assim falou o senhor do Olimpo... Que você volte a caminhar entre os mortais novamente! Debaixo desse belo céu azul... E seja feliz ao lado daquela que ama...

Um relâmpago corta os céus e parte a lápide ao meio. O jovem de terno desaparece e alguns segundos depois um certo alguém que se encontrava morto se ergue de seu túmulo mais uma vez...

FIM

Liz: Queremos agradecer a todos que leram essa Fic. Esperamos que tenham gostado de lertanto quanto nós gostamos de chutar Trojans!

Suzu: A seguir, chega a nossa Fic One-shot! Fiquem de olho!

Zashi: Segue a seguir, fichas e informações sobre as Fúrias de Ártemis e os Trojans de Apolo. Até a próxima!

_**LIZ DE IFREET**_

Sexo: F  
Data de Nascimento: 17/08  
Local de Nascimento: E.U.A.  
Cabelos: Ruivos, ondulados, longos.  
Olhos: Verdes  
Pele: Branca.  
Estilo de luta: Karatê Shotokan.

Signo: Leão.

Técnicas:

**Charging Stars** - Estrelas Explosivas. Liz dispara várias bolas de fogo pelos punhos.

**Finish Buster** - Explosivo Final. Liz dispara uma única bola de fogo explosiva com seu punho.

**Blazing Star Rush** - Turbilhão Estelar Incandescente. Liz concentra sua energia por todo seu corpo, criando uma aura protetora. Em seguida, toda essa energia é expelida contra o inimigo através de um soco.

_**SUZU DE SYLPHID**_

Sexo: F  
Data de Nascimento: 23/01  
Local de Nascimento: Japão.  
Cabelos: Negros, Lisos, Longos.  
Olhos: Castanhos.  
Pele: Branca.  
Estilo de Luta: Ninjutsu.

Signo: Aquário.

Técnicas:

**Sempuu Retsu Zan** - Ciclone cortante. Suzu dispara um furacão contra seus inimigos que varre tudo em seu caminho.

**Amatsu Rakurai** - Trovão Celestial. Suzu dispara várias lâminas elétricas contra seus inimigos que causam dor e paralisia.

**Raikou Kembu** - Dança da Espada Relâmpago. Suzu Cria uma espada elétrica com seu cosmo que corta qualquer coisa.

_**ZASHI DE GNOME**_

Sexo: F  
Data de Nascimento: 15/07  
Local de nascimento: Lemuriana (Mesma raça de Mu, Kiki e Shion) nascida e criada na Índia.  
Cabelos: Loiros, lisos, longos.  
Olhos: Azuis.  
Pele: Branca.  
Estilo de Luta: Nenhum. Usa poderes psíquicos pra lutar.

Signo: Câncer

Técnicas

**Star crystal Invoke** - Invocação do Cristal Estelar. Zashi cria cristais com seu cosmo que circulam seu corpo, protegendo-a de ataques e explodindo ao menor contato.

**Star crystal Explosion** - Explosão do cristal Estelar. Zashi reúne seus cristais explosivos em sua mão e os dispara contra seus inimigos.

**Crystal Wall** - Parede translúcida de energia que absorve e reflete ataques.

**Star crystal Illusion** - Zashi cerca o campo de batalha com cristais e manipula a luz ambiente criando ilusões.

**Telecinése** - Poder de deslocar objetos pelo espaço com a mente.

_**SCYFER DE DUBHE**_

Sexo: M  
Data de Nascimento: 25/11  
Local de nascimento: França  
Cabelos: Brancos, lisos, meio longos.  
Olhos: verdes.  
Pele: Branca.  
Estilo de Luta: Nenhum  
Estrela: Vaidade

Técnicas

**Emerald Quasar** - Scyfer dispara uma esfera de chamas verdes contra os inimigos. Auto poder explosivo.

_**OTIG DE BELLATRIX**_

Sexo: M  
Data de Nascimento: 14/01  
Local de nascimento: Dinamarca  
Cabelos: Negros, curtos.  
Olhos: verdes.  
Pele: Branca.  
Estilo de Luta: Karatê  
Estrela: Ira

Técnicas

**Power Wave** - Otig soca o chão e gera uma onda de energia que percorre o solo em direção ao inimigo explodindo tudo em seu caminho.

**Burning Knuckle** - Poderoso Soco carregado de energia.

**Final Impact** - poderosa rajada de energia. Super poder explosivo.

_**KARN DE DENEBOLA**_

Sexo: M  
Data de Nascimento: 05/06  
Local de nascimento: Grécia  
Cabelos: Negros, curtos  
Olhos: Castanhos.  
Pele: Branca.  
Estilo de Luta: Luta greco-Romana  
Estrela: Brutalidade

Técnicas

**Heaven to Hell Drop** - Karn arremessa seu adversário a uma altura impressionante mandando-o quase para fora de órbita. A queda é mortal.

**Sound Barrier Break** - Karn gira e arremessa seu adversário com força tamanha que o impacto chega a quebrar a Barreira do som. Golpe mortal.

_**LORNA DE POLARIS**_

Sexo: F  
Data de Nascimento: 01/12  
Local de nascimento: Inglaterra  
Cabelos: Azuis, Lisos, longos  
Olhos: Verdes.  
Pele: Branca.  
Estilo de Luta: Próprio  
Estrela: Serenidade

Técnicas

**Polaris Blizzard** - Lorna gera uma nevasca que congela tudo ao redor em temperatura próxima ao Zero Absoluto

**Polaris Circle** - Um Círculo de Energia que anula ataques, congelando-os.

**Glacius Grave** - A tumba gélida onde Lorna aprisiona suas vítimas aternamente.

_**JETIX DE PROCYON**_

Sexo: M  
Data de Nascimento: 06/06  
Local de nascimento: China  
Cabelos: Negros, liso, Longos.  
Olhos: Negros  
Pele: Parda.  
Estilo de Luta: Kung-Fu  
Estrela: Agonia

Técnicas

**Genmu Juu Onshii Kon** - Jetix lança uma esfera composta de espíritos atormentados em seu inimigo, causando um ataque psíquico em sua alma.

**Genmu Onryo Heki** - Uma barreira de espíritos atormentados que escravisados por Jetix que o protege de ataques. É uma técnica de ataque e defesa simultâneos e o efeito causando na pessoa que é atingida por esse ataque é o mesmo do outro golpe.

_**GAIRA DE ACAMAR**_

Sexo: M  
Data de Nascimento: 22/09  
Local de nascimento: Japão  
Cabelos: Negros, curtos.  
Olhos: Castanhos.  
Pele: Branca.  
Estilo de Luta: Ninjutsu  
Estrela: Glória

Técnicas

**Tenseiken Slash** - Gaira pode criar uma força cortante com seus braços e pernas. Esse ataque supostamente pode cortar qualquer coisa. Essa versão do golpe ataca o inimigo pelo chão, de cima pra baixo.

**Flying Tenseiken** - Essa é a versão "aérea" do ataque anterior. Mais eficiente, pois Gaira pode utilizá-la mesmo no ar.

**Yami Kagami** - Gaira cria um escudo de energia que reflete/deflete/anula ataques mais fracos de volta para o adversário que o lançou.

**Sempuu Retsu Zan** - Gaiara também conhece a marca registrada do clã Ninja de Suzu, já que eram parceiros de treino sob a tutela do mesmo mestre quando crianças.

_**ADRIAN DE ALIOTH**_

Sexo: M  
Data de Nascimento: 17/12  
Local de nascimento: EUA  
Cabelos: Loiros, curtos.  
Olhos: Azuis  
Pele: Branca.  
Estilo de Luta: Próprio  
Estrela: Poder

Técnicas

**Solaris Final Flash** - Adrian gera uma explosão de luz que destrói tudo em seu raio de ação.

**Divine Flare** - Um disparo concentrado de energia que Adrian dispara pela ponta de seu dedo.

**Dimensional Sphere** - Adrian cria um portal dimensional que leva o inimigo a Esfera das dimensões. Ele pode atirar o inimigo em qualquer uma das centenas de dimensões existentes (O nº exato é incerto, conhecido talvez, apenas pelo próprio Adrian).

**Sunlight Ressurection** - A técnica suprema de Adrian. Ele sacrifica sua vida para restaurar a vida de qualquer um que ele desejar. Até mesmo Armaduras podem voltar a reviver com essa técnica.


End file.
